Me & You
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Sakura and her friends have a plan against the school, only to have it emotionally back-fire. Done. Sakura POV InoSaku SakuIno InoSakura SakuraIno InoxSakura SakuraxIno InoxSaku SakuxIno Ino and Sakura Sakura and Ino AU Yuri
1. Introduction and First Day

__

People asked me multiple times, everyday and any time, if I tried to stand out. Let alone be so stubborn. Some concluded that I wanted attention while others respected me for it. I didn't answer them though just shrugged, "if that's what you think. Then go ahead." I didn't try to make things hard or difficult, but bad luck liked to sneak up on me. People describe bad luck as well…bad. But I view it as another door trying to open, yet choosing the wrong time to appear. I greet most bad luck with open arms, but with the luck I've been having. Lets say it and I have been playing dodge ball, but bad luck was the only one able to throw the balls. I either had to catch, dodge, or get hit…Dodge ball was my least favorite sport, and this is because I always got hit.

* * *

**Monday, Seventh Day of School**

My eyes were glued to the lone podium on the school's stage. The crude iron chair I was sitting on was uncomfortable. The floor was sticky with soda from last night's dance. I could smell it too. It was coca-cola with liquor mixed in. The scent was faint but enough to make me want to scrunch my nose, Liquor was the top five grossest smells in my mind, yet instead I felt myself shuffle in my seat. I was too focused on the beginning of the school assembly. The students were filtering in the narrow doors and randomly sitting down. They too were oddly quiet and fully focused. Memories started flashing through my mind of the previous week, it was chaotic and fast.

The ceiling lights began to dim, signaling the start of the assembly. The few talking students became silent instantly. The auditorium sounded vacant, except for the occasional creaks of the chairs or shuffling of bodies. I hesitantly glanced around to see everyone's eyes forward, searching for any movement behind the red curtains on the stage. I turned back while licking my lips, what a dead crowd. Sadly, my attempts at humoring myself were in vain. My eyes returned to the stage again. They were heavy from the lack of sleep last night. My mind replayed the dancing students, the encouraging music, and the smell of deodorant. I washed myself longer than I should've this morning.

"Where were you last night?" A worried voice called to me, I lazily peered over to see TenTen. Her facial expression was mixed with worry, annoyance, and relief. If someone else looked at her face, it would look like she was tired. Her eyes were dull from stress, or something similar. It was hard to tell her emotions, but after a few years you learn to decipher her poker face. I gave her a casual shrug. I didn't want to break the silence of the meeting. She quickly took a seat beside me and averted her attention to the stage. I did so as well.

As if on cue, the president shambled across the stage to the podium. A different silence loomed over us. It was filled with anticipation and suspense. What caused this silence? It was the beginning of the year, which meant this assembly is for the newest expectations of every student body enrolled in this prestigious school. Each year there were new rules to back up old ones, or new ones to follow by. It got so tight and strict in this school that no one could show their individuality here.

The president's eyes were frantic and lacquered with hesitation. What was she waiting for? Let's get this thing over. We don't have all day Ino.

"Don't stare so hard Sakura," TenTen joked quietly, "you might make Ino burst into flames."

I didn't retort back to her because the blond began to speak. "Welcome e-everyone," her voice cracked noticeably. She flinched inwardly, somebody coughed in the crowd while a few laughed at her. They were instantly silenced once more when she shuffled her papers, trying to regain her usual calm composure.

"This year we'll be experiencing some dramatic changes, that all of us may not be accustom to," she began slowly with an un-sure voice. What was Ino doing? Surely she knew she was making a fool out of herself, which was beyond peculiar! She was usually full to the brim with confidence and calmness. Yet here she was, stuttering and tripping over her words like a bashful child. Her shimmering blue eyes scanned the room, like she was looking for someone. It was only until she met mine that she inhaled sharply, I continued to stare. She flinched before coughing and looking away. Silence claimed its victory in the assembly for ten seconds.

"Sorry let me continue," her voice was still edgy. Her eyes landed on me again, yet this time she didn't avert her gaze. A new found exuberant gleam shined in her beautiful eyes. Her confidence leaped along with composure. There you are, my thoughts cooed when the usual Ino returned.

"Like I said a little awhile ago, we will experience something new this year." Her voice was musical and fluid, no bumps or nervous cracks. My memories started flooding into my head again, reminding me of this previous week. Reminding me why I was here, and why I've kept an eagle eye on Ino.

* * *

**Monday, First day of school**

The halls were flooded with early students, enlivened with excited chattering. It was only expected of the first day of school: Greeting friends, being early to get prepared, roaming, and summer gossip. But for me, it was the first day of the IR meeting. Individuality Rebellion is the club I'm in, president to be exact. We're the club that tries to keep personality and school hand in hand. Unfortunately for the last few years, school has been winning. The school has a line of presidents: Either from Yamanaka, Uchiha, or Hyugga family. This dates back ever since the founder of the school, Mandara Uchiha, started enrolling students. He conceived two girls and one boy, each having a certain right to the school. The two girls got their maiden names changed, and the boy carried on his legacy, thus creating the weird school system which works miraculously. This doesn't allow fresh ideas or new faces to lead the students. Instead, it's the same old boring strict presidents. They all follow to make the school 'better', yet they go cutting away the student's freedom each year. The last three years the Yamanaka section ruled the President section. Deidara was the first to begin, he was a good guy and tried to work on arts section, but he didn't last two months. His sister, Ino Yamanaka, took over and followed the elder's orders loyally. Ever since this reign, everything was the same. The bathrooms were grey, classrooms were white (even art), and students wore the black, silver, and dark blue uniforms. Everything had to be 'normal'. I even got attacked once for my pink hair, until my parents proved it was natural.

I continued my stroll to the IR meeting room; it was at the end of the building in a small room. I had around one hour to talk about this year's expectations. The school even posted big posters of them in every hall way. I quickly averted from my determined course to one of the large dull posters. A few kids were gathered around it, shaking their heads and complaining quietly to each other. I butted my way through their tiny throng before ripping down the paper. I didn't wait for their reactions before rolling it up and continuing down to the meeting. I would need it to show my fellow club members.

After many minutes of avoiding big crowds and weaving around people, I entered the room. It was dull, like the rest of the school, only thing standing out was my pink hair. Hell, it probably illuminated the whole school with a heavenly pink glow. Though it isn't that fabulous to start with, it would give the cultureless school some color.

"Hello Miss President of IR," TenTen said formally with sarcasm dripping on each word. I gave a bright smile with a casual wave. She smiled back with a small giggle. We go back quite some time, ever since middle school in 6th grade I think. We met by her almost falling in the fountain at the middle school. Ironically, I accidently caught her and lost my lunch into the water though. It was a weird and awkward start, but bloomed into a good friendship.

"Sakura, I've missed you over the summer!" Naruto piped from the corner he was in. Yes, Naruto, the football player, was in the club. Even if he doesn't have much of a brain, he had solid heart of gold to make it up.

"Hey Naruto," I quietly greeted while going to the empty wall and tacking the poster up. Once done I began to read the content. I never took the time to read it before I snatched it from the hall, but it wasn't like it would've been missed.

Expectations of the year '09

No hats or sunglasses allowed

No 'flashy' hair styles

Grades of B and higher only allowed

Sport uniforms being changed

Grade point average of 4.0 for honors

No laptops or cell phones at school

No I-pods

The list continued with more detailed rules. The reasons why these rules were posted was stupid. Who listened to music in class during a lecture? I continued to read the bulletin. What was in the Elder's heads? To destroy everyone's personality and school spirit, if so they were doing a good job at it. It ticked me off more that Yamanaka would allow this to happen! She was a stuck-up, haughty, conceited, self-centered thing. She didn't talk to any one, she did nothing special except get good grades and play Tennis. Everyone believed she was a monster with a beautiful body. Personally, she was quite gorgeous and I'm open-minded to most things if you know what I mean.

"Wow they sure have out-done themselves this year," Kiba came in with a frown. He always has been quieter without Akamaru, his dog. The school's rules of no pets on school grounds really angered Kiba when he tried to bring Akamaru. Ever since that first day of High school he has been quiet and hard working. It might've been a dramatic improvement from the Kiba in middle school, but he wasn't the same.

"Yeah, soon we probably won't be able to talk," Kiba mused while TenTen nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes. We were all pessimistic, except Naruto of course. The rest of us wouldn't be able to imagine rainbows and sunshine worth shit.

"So tell us Sakura, what ideas do you have to start a debate?" Shikamaru called from the corner. He was a quiet boy that always had his I-pod on max volume like no tomorrow. Funny thing was that he only listened to a few rock songs and the rest were nature clips. He said it soothes his brain and mind. I don't really care, but I suppose it would be more calming. It was a pity that I-pods were on the '09 ban list. I actually wonder why he's in the club to start with, but I don't complain. We need all the people we can recruit.

"I'm not sure, this year I'm quite stumped. Last year we pulled all the strings to get the hair styles allowed to be varied than just normal colors. Yet we still failed, I'm thinking that we should wait until later after the announcements next week before working." Shikamaru nodded while thinking it thoroughly. TenTen opened her mouth to give her in-put before Naruto's boisterous voice yelled, "But Sakura! Let's not give them a head start!"

I shook my head while grabbing a spare chair and looked around the room. When I first came here Deidara was the starter of this. The room was full of students, chairs, and had colorful posters up. But after we were discovered, the posters were ripped down and the extra tables and chairs were confiscated. They only left us our rudimentary chairs and one tiny table that had one leg shorter than the rest. The walls were a dull white. How can we possibly win with so few people?

"They've been winning for four years Naruto. They've got the biggest head-start than ever. All we can really do is just wait and watch what they do before we can start." I said while tapping the crude table with my index finger. It was impossible to tell what we could try to debate over, or where to start to be exact. Should we continue with the hair style rule, or move on to a new more important rule?

"I need a few days to think about this before we start work," I told my loyal friends. I gave them all the title of my friends, they practically were. If they weren't, then I was alone from the very beginning. Though TenTen is my best friend, we actually hang-out with each other after school.

"We don't really have time to free-think things over Sakura. But I suppose we don't have any other option," Shikamaru grumbled before grabbing out his I-pod. He quickly turned it on before heading out the door, Naruto and Kiba followed without comments.

"Yeah, like Shikamaru said, please make it quick." TenTen smiled softly before leaving out the door too. I didn't reply, instead I was already thinking of my ideas. There was practically nothing we can do. We never got any new members yet for fresh ideas. I was loosing my touch to say the truth. It was my last year in school and all I wanted to do was float along. I already had perfect 4.0 average, and played Soccer twice. It was a good enough for me and any college I wanted to go to.

I left a few seconds later with my mind blank and a frown. First day of school never was a fun thing for me, or anybody I think. I only got a few feet down the hall before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around quickly. I wasn't fond of being touched. Neji Hyugga was erected behind me with a frown.

"You have violated one of the-," before he could finish I began walking away. "My hair is naturally pink, even ask the president." I could feel Neji watching my retreating form with a glare. He hated being told wrong. People like him annoyed me, the ones that made conclusions fast. I turned around to make a retort but he was gone, maybe I was just imagining that he was watching me.

* * *

Like I expected, the first day of school was a drag with just introductions. In Calculus we got our first homework sheet, and in English we're going to be reading a book. Something about the main character being a greaser named Ponyboy or some other retarded name. I was the last one out of English class which was my last class, Iruka was whistling to himself happily. I was surprised whistling was allowed. I bet they would soon ban that too.

I dragged my feet out the door and started heading towards the nearest exit. Everyone already left to the buses or was walking home. No one ever wanted to stay after school, the place sucked the life right of you. It's no joke seriously.

A noise reached my ears, and I stopped. It was a noise that shouldn't be here at all. I waited longer and it didn't come again, maybe I was daydreaming. Before I could take another step, I heard it again. Ok, this time I knew what direction it was coming from. I scuttled down the opposite way of the exit, and stopped briefly.

Me!

There it was again, ok I wasn't going crazy! I quickly walked down towards the Janitor's closet and I heard it again, but even louder. It must be around the corner. I rounded the corner and there it was, just as I expected, a kitten. Ironically, it was stuck in a window with its paws jammed by the window. It shot its head to the side and noticed me. It was all black except its white paws. The kitten had the biggest blue eyes I ever did see, it was cute. That's saying something from a person who doesn't like cats.

"Aw you poor thing, how'd you get in here?" I started reaching towards the pitiful thing until it started meowing louder, and going berserk. Its head was going side to side. Its legs were clawing the paint off the white walls.

"MEOW MEOW MIIIIAAOOOOWW," the kitten kept screaming louder. I jumped and quickly opened the window to release it from its hanging prison. I brought it to my chest and held it like a baby. I wasn't sure how to hold it, I never held a cat, and it was fuzzy and soft. I examined the paws that were caught in the window. They lost the fur on them from the friction, one paw was bleeding. The cat meowed pathetically.

"How the hell did you achieve this?" I questioned to it, though I didn't expect any answer. It continued to stare at me with those icy blue eyes. I looked around, searching for its owner. Who dare would bring this to the school, only if they wanted a suspension that is. There was nobody around. They all left once the bell rang. I averted my gaze back to the kitten that was still staring at me. I wonder what it's expecting from me. I brought up my spare hand and poked its nose. Quickly it swatted my hand away, yet it ended up hurting itself again and meowed louder. I gritted my teeth, for a small thing it sure had a big whine!

"Stoner! There you are!" A very infamous voice called, but before I could react the cat was snatched from my hold. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, oh so very sorry!" The kitten began meowing in response. I turned towards the person with a frown.

Ino Yamanaka was cradling the kitten like a baby in her arms. She gasped when she saw the kitten's paws damaged. "What you do to Stoner?" She shrieked while glaring at me with accusing blue eyes. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were tinted red, was she running? Sadly, I took action to retort.

"Stoner is your cat? Well there's a policy for no pets in this school!" I was quite proud I could catch the perfect president breaking a rule. She would instantly be replaced within two days with a different pompous ass. It would probably be an Uchiha, and Yamanaka's line would be forgotten due to two failures. No offense to Deidara though. I was quite surprised that Ino broke a rule, she had no excuse either! This would help my debate perfectly.

Ino gritted her teeth in anger while the kitten meowed again. Her body stiffened before she spoke, "Stoner isn't a pet!" She swiveled on her heel to stomp away. Not a pet? It was small, furry, a weird name, and being treated like a baby, so apparently it was a pet. I could feel myself lift an inquiring eyebrow. "Well then Yamanaka, what is it?"

She didn't go far before stopping, her body remained perfectly still. The halls remained ghostly silent. I put my hands on my hips. I finally cornered the 'perfect' student. The silence was long and stretched for probably thirty seconds. I started tapping my foot against the tiled floor. I was about to speak up when I noticed Ino was moving, her shoulders shivering and her breath became ragged. It was only till then did I notice she was crying. I never thought someone of her caliber would cry in front of a normal student body, especially a secret rival (I believe she wasn't informed of the IR). She seemed way too full of pride to cry. I was actually disappointed that she started crying, it ruined her perfect image.

"He isn't a pet, he's my friend," she whimpered while wiping away her tears. A friend, that didn't make sense. She identified my confusion fast before crying out again. "My only friend," her lip began to quiver while she tried to get me to realize. Her only friend, if I remember right I never did see her with anyone. Let alone doing anything fun in her leisure time except Tennis or homework, but I never noticed her much. This made a new opinion on her. She was actually a loner-cry baby, though I shouldn't make assumptions so fast. Actually to be truthful, it probably was lonely. TenTen may be my only friend, but she was always there for me, especially when I started my period. That was the best time she helped probably, and she doesn't go un-appreciated. So I guess I shouldn't be talking, I wonder if she has any friends at all.

"Well I'm not going to blow sunshine up your ass, but that is still considered a pet to most." I felt some pity towards Ino, but I'm not the completely sympathetic type. I was still disappointed that Ino wasn't as great as I thought she was. It was upsetting actually, how can we have problems debating with a person like her? I'm not trying to sound rude, but seriously, we're more stable with emotions. Then again, this might be her first emotional break down.

"You just don't understand," she croaked while walking away. I could still see her shoulders shivering and the kitten kept meowing. I must've gotten her quite worked up, though I still thought that she was being melodramatic. I watched her retreating form until it went around a corner. I wondered why she was so sensitive about the whole kitten thing. Ok, maybe I said it in a cold tone but she should've expected it, well, at least be somewhat resistant to my words. She was probably obsessed with her cat. She was an old-granny-living-alone-with-ten-cats in the making. I wouldn't be quite surprised since she was way too haughty for any boys. Unless they're only aiming to get in her pants, which would never happen still.

I shrugged my shoulders and started heading towards the exit. My curiosity shouldn't have gotten the best of me, curiosity killed the cat. Ha-ha maybe not Stoner, he was saved instead. While walking, I noticed the uniform made me look ghostly pale. It even clashed with my pink hair, the blue to be exact. Something I didn't quite notice for a few years, but it didn't bug me much. Yet even though Ino disappointed me, she was still beautiful in her uniform. Her features were complimented well with her eyes, and her hair looked more platinum blond than before. She had soft vanilla crème skin from the looks of it as well.

She radiated beauty. It was hard to think that no one approached her, though it wasn't impossible to think otherwise. I stopped to look outside before stepping out of the doors, it was drizzling. I straightened my skirt before continuing.

* * *

"Yeah then I left her alone. It was weird seeing her like that," I told TenTen over the phone. I just got done telling her the whole incident. I could image her nodding her head while she listened to me.

"You idiot," she blurted. I almost dropped the phone at this remark. My mouth was agape from the sudden reaction. Me an Idiot, I think not! "You should've befriended her," TenTen continued to bash me.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked with confusion. I heard TenTen sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Must I spell it out for you Sakura," she question. I remained silent and she gave a bitter chuckle. "She said she had no friends, right? Well you should've became her friend and then got close enough to make her rule out the current expectations!"

The whole idea about made me fall backwards, it was so obvious! I was slightly embarrassed that I had a rock like head for not getting it sooner. It was brilliant and very stealthy, because Ino didn't know exactly who I was. It would've worked perfectly though I doubt it would've been a smooth ride.

"What are you waiting for woman?" TenTen sighed once again. I envisioned her getting ready to yell in the phone to get through my retarded head. It wasn't a beautiful image. I cringed, "what am I suppose to do TenTen?" I uttered weakly into the phone, preparing myself to get yelled at. I moved my ear from the phone, yet instead I heard her say something. Ok false alarm! I brought my ear up to the device again, "What did you say?"

"MAKE HER COOKIES AND GO TO HER HOUSE TO START A FRIENDSHIP," TenTen yelled before hanging up. My eardrums were ringing intensely, and I could feel every part of my body tense from the loud volume of her voice. I must've annoyed her for not thinking of her idea immediately for the situation.

"Bye," I murmured into the phone before clicking it off. I threw it on my bed while climbing off of it. I glanced at the digital clock, four o' clock, I might have time to make cookies and track her down. I walked down the hallway, before descending the stairs. I couldn't make cookies that well; I would need my mom's help.

"Mom, can you help make cookies with me?" I yelled in the house, un-aware she was already in the kitchen.

"Jesus Sakura, I'm right here," she scolded me while my mouth formed 'oh'. She smiled before nodding, agreeing to assist me with the cookies. I smiled after thanking her and started baking up a batch of sugar cookies.

* * *

"Who are these for Sakura?" My mom questioned quietly, but curiously. I continued to mix the cookie batter while she put one batch in the oven.

"Ino Yamanaka," I answered quickly. The cookie batter was done mixing, I sighed pleasantly.

"Oh? How did you get her to say hi to you," my mom questioned in disbelief and interest. I scolded my mom who started giggling like a child. My mom knew Ino from afar. She sometimes attended the monthly school meetings to see what was going on.

"She talked to me first, thank you. And I just wanted to give her cookies," I lied but my mom took the white lie with a smile.

"Newest object of affection," she mused. I shook my head in disagreement. I couldn't like Ino, it wasn't because she was a girl, but I don't think our chemistry would match. She's a pompous ass, ignorant about others, conceited, and slave to the elders. While I can joke, work for myself, hear everyone's opinions, be thoughtful, and don't fall under peer-pressure, though TenTen could persuade me sometimes.

"No but thanks for the encouragement dearest mother," I sarcastically joked with her. She knew that I wasn't fascinated with guys for awhile; surprisingly she was ok with it. She didn't question me why, instead she asked if it was TenTen. I sputtered and grew red before telling her a flat no. She only laughed away like no tomorrow. I truly do cherish my mom, without her I might've been a bottled up person.

She waved me off with a hand gesture while grabbing the batter from me. "Go and get ready for your date." I rolled my eyes but quickly took the opportunity to flee the kitchen. I wasn't very fond of baking, but TenTen had a good plan.

* * *

I stared at the intercom absently. The weight of the cookie basket was quite heavy, Mom surely baked up a storm. Ino lived in a spacey and luxurious looking two story house. I was expecting something more… extravagant but it was good enough to please my expectations. The drizzle was getting my hair damp, and Mom was thoughtful enough to cover the cookies.

I had to call around, look in two phones books, and get directions to reach the Yamanaka residence. After one hour of running around, and millions of phone calls, I finally reached her place. Now the only thing between me and getting to her was this steel gate, which was closed firmly shut.

I shifted my weight before clicking the button to talk, "Hello, Sakura Haruno here for Ino Yamanaka, please and thank you!" I removed my finger from the button, and awaited a reply. Twenty seconds went by before I got a reply.

"Affirmed, please come in," with that last word, the gate slowly creaked open. I watched it open fully before walking through, once I got far enough the gate slammed close. I jumped and turned around, feeling now like a trapped animal. If I wanted to turn back, my last opportunity just got slammed shut. I sighed before quickly scuttling to the door. Thankfully there was a roof above the door, to keep away the tedious drizzle from frizzing my hair too much. Don't want to look too horrible in front of Yamanaka and her perfect self.

I quickly but politely knocked on the wooden door. I could hear somebody talking; the voice drew near before the door abruptly opened. An old woman smiled at me, "ah please come in, it's raining and don't want to ruin anything!"

She ushered me in while offering to grab the cookies. "No thanks, I want to personally hand these to Ino." The woman nodded with the same smile before walking away. I looked around the house. It had that cozy home feeling. The fire was roaring nearby, the warm atmosphere was calming from being in the cold drizzle. I noticed an open door nearby, Ino was probably in there. I tightened my grip on the cookies and put on a fake smile, before walking toward the direction of the door.

"May I come in?" I asked while peeking in the door, sure enough Ino was sitting on the floor with Stoner. The kitten meowed playfully as Ino tapped on the floor to attract the kitty's attention. His little paws were wrapped in pink bandages, oddly cute.

"Yeah," she answered with a quiet voice. My smile faltered slightly before I made my way inside. I sat down opposite direction of her, not too far away or too close. I put the basket near her before smiling. She stared at the basket, probably un-sure what to think of it.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier," I started with an apologetic tone, "it was un-called for and I was just having a bad day. Can you forgive me?" I asked with a small but warming smile. She glanced at me then again at the basket. She hesitantly took away the cover and eyed the cookies.

"You really shouldn't have," she whispered more to herself than me. I shrugged but continued to grin, trying to coax a smile or two from her. "It's the least I can do to ask for forgiveness."

She easily bought the bait, and smiled. She grabbed a cookie before breaking a small morsel off, and nibbling on it. "It tastes great, thank you."

I was pleased that she liked it. I worked my butt off for her to enjoy it. "I never got to introduce myself, my name is Sakura Haruno. Just call me Sakura." I greeted with a small chuckle, she seemed to enjoy that too. She was really soaking this all up.

"Ino Yamanaka, though you probably knew this," she introduced delightfully. Her blue eyes were big, round and beautiful, calm before the storm like eyes. I really never seen Ino like this before, it was quite strange but good at the same time. She was actually human.

I chuckled lightly, "Yes I knew that, but it's good to be personally greeted." Ino giggled softly at this before Stoner came between our introductions. He meowed, trying to claim his rightfully owned attention. Ino gleamed before picking him up, "and you should know this is Stoner!" That kitten just stared at me curiously.

"Hey Stoner, hope you're feeling better." I got closer to smile at the kitten only to be swatted by his injured paw. He meowed in pain while rubbed my nose, "apparently he doesn't like me much" I tried to laugh it off while Ino giggled.

After that a silence fell between us, filled with awkwardness. Ino continued to finger the floor while kitten watched the finger with fascination. I soon joined in, and Stoner didn't know what to think. He became jumpy and edgy; he was soon bound to jump from the movement. It was only till Ino poked his side that he jumped in surprise. We both laughed again, releasing us from the prison of silence.

The laughter ended soon but I took the advantage to start a conversation. "So tell me about yourself Ino?"

She quickly looked at me like she was asked a hard question to trivial pursuit. She took a moment to over-think her hobbies. It really looked like she was having a hard time with it. "Well I never really have time to do anything except Tennis and play with Stoner." She answered honestly. I mused quietly on the idea for the briefest seconds. It would explain her lack of friends and outgoingness to other classmates.

"I see," I replied before continuing, "my hobbies are soccer, music, photography, and rights of-," I closed my mouth quickly. I about gave away my cover, but Ino looked interested.

"Rights for," she persuaded me to continue what I was saying. She looked eager to hear this last hobby. I had to think of something fast.

"Rights for gay rights," I blurted. Oh ouch, bad thing to say. Not many people were neutral with gays, let alone friendly. She had this awed look on her face.

"You don't care what other people think about you then?" She inferred that I was gay, but she wouldn't be wrong either.

"Yeah kind of," I answer truthfully. She nodded as if considering the answer. "Not even the whole world is like against you, and you might go to hell?" I winced at that, but she didn't seem that socialized enough to know bad conversations from good ones. Sure she was educated with public speech and debating, but she wasn't use of connecting with someone, to try and make friends. She was acted like making a conversation, without it being about the school, work, or tradition, was hard, like Calculus.

"Well… Live life to the fullest, no matter what, ever hear of that saying?" I questioned with some doubt. She nodded fast and it looked like it dawned on her. She was taking this quite well.

"I follow my own path, and if God does exist, he will deal with me with rationality." She was really taking this in deeply. She smiled at me, and I was scared of that smile, it looked too innocent.

"I like that you don't take orders from anyone, or go with the flow." I was taken back from her response. She understood it better than I thought she would, it surprised me. I smiled back at her. I noticed that her teeth were white as pearls, really attractive.

"Yeah it has its advantages for sure," I chuckled bitterly. She didn't seem to catch my uneasiness. I was glad that she was kind of slow. It would leave the making friends part easier. She was about to say something before the old lady came in again.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ino, your grandfather wants to talk about the newest expectations." She spoke formally with a monotone voice. Ino stood up abruptly, Stoner meowed but she didn't even glance at him.

"Yes, tell him I will be there shortly." The lady nodded before scuttling away. Once she was away, Ino turned around and gave a crooked smile. "I'm sorry but our small hang-out session has to end. My grandfather doesn't like me being late, I will see you around…right?" She asked, her voice hinting with hopefulness. I was quite surprised, once again on how fast her personalities switched.

"Yeah- I mean yes of course, thanks for having me over," I thanked, she nodded before walking away. I didn't wait before making my way out the door, but before I could the old lady stopped me by putting her bony hand on my shoulder. She was behind me but I could already feel the grandma-love emitting from her.

"Thanks for coming. You're the first person I've seen with Ino having a normal conversation. It's a good change of wind," I didn't exactly know what to say except nod. She let go of me and I could tell she was smiling. I quickly exited and started my long trek back home. The old woman made me feel kind of guilty. I wasn't exactly here to just be her friend. I-I mean we, the IR club, don't want to be friends. We wanted to win a campaign for our rights as a student just once! But I didn't fall under their pressure; I could decide what I wanted. I stopped. I wanted to know Ino more as a friend. She seemed so vulnerable and cautious now. It reminded me of a kitten caught in a storm. You just had to reach out and start something. I wanted to know Ino as a friend. I sighed before walking out of the open gate. The rain thankfully stopped and I didn't have to worry about getting soaked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was going to be a one-shot, but it got quite long so I'll just put it in a few chapters. Hope it can interest people from Darkest Serenity for awhile, since like I said before, I'm trying to mold the story around for the outcome to be without question. So... Read and Review! **


	2. Tuesday, Second day of School

**Tuesday, Second day of School**

The IR meeting ended with rejoices and smiles, except Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Well done Sakura," Kiba congratulated, "there is some work actually going up in there!" He gave me a sharp noogie in the head, he needed to learn how to socialize with girls more. TenTen was glad that I accomplished the mission so far.

"Why are you guys happy about this," Shikamaru spoke coldly. Everyone turned and listened intently. Naruto was frowning as well.

"You guys are going to ruin someone's trust to just benefit the IR?" He questioned again. It has been awhile since I've saw Shikamaru mad, along with Naruto. I had to agree with them, it wasn't exactly the best idea we got but it was our only one. I was even willing to be friends with her, and get the objective done, so it was a victory with sprinkles on top.

"Well she didn't exactly hel-," TenTen began to explain before Naruto blurted, "But no one should deserve to be used like that!" His blue eyes were icy and distant. TenTen became silent and crossed her arms.

"Ok we'll continue this after school. We're going to Naruto's house for it," Shikamaru insisted. Everyone nodded except Naruto who went back to his boisterous attitude.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he yelled at us. Everyone left before they could question Naruto why, except me. We had never gone to Naruto's house before, but it should be fun. Shikamaru probably went there when he was little for play dates, he and Naruto were close.

"It will be fine Naruto," I turned to walk out while Shikamaru waited for the blond. Naruto glared at him before walking away, Shikamaru tagging along. I heard them whisper around before Naruto blurted, "Did you forget?!" Then they disappeared in the morning traffic, never to be seen till after-school.

* * *

"Hurry Sakura," Shikamaru grumbled while I ran from the school's exit. Everyone was carpooling with Shikamaru, since most of us didn't have cars. My family was going to give me one when I graduated.

"I'm hurrying, jeez," I retorted while giving a glare to Shikamaru. He smiled before putting his key into the ignition. I quickly claimed the front seat while everyone crammed in back. TenTen was groaning about being stuck between Kiba and Naruto, Kiba whining about not getting shotgun, and Naruto saying it was still a bad idea.

Shikamaru pulled out of the parking lot and started toward Naruto's house. We continued along until I notice Shikamaru started heading towards South Hill, instead of downtown like I thought. South Hill is where the rich people live, while downtown was the medium residence. I didn't know Naruto was rich.

Shikamaru drove up the windy road, and took a turn on a familiar street. My eyes bulged while my mouth opened to protest we should move the meeting. Naruto slapped his forehead and began to mutter blasphemes.

"We're here," Shikamaru pulled up to the gate, which was closed perfectly shut in front of a familiar luxurious two-story house. We were at Yamanaka's House, but why did Naruto live here?

Everyone gasped and complimented Naruto on the beautiful house, Shikamaru verified himself through the intercom. While everyone was busy, I pulled Naruto off to the side. "You live with Ino?! Why didn't you say something, it would've made things so much easier!" Naruto winced before scratching the back of his neck.

"Long story short," Naruto chuckled bitterly, "I'm only half brother to Ino and Deidara." I made a hand motion for him to continue, he stopped to think before continuing. "Their real father was in the army, it was when Deidara was four and Ino was still in her mom. Their father died while in combat, Mom went into depression. Later, my true dad came and they got along well. When Ino turned one, I was born….Then later my dad died from car accident. Big old mess and Mom is away on a business trip." He added sadly. I patted his back in apology. He was correct on the big mess part; I didn't know that they had such a troubled past, let alone they were brother and sister, it was a big shock in my eyes. If Ino wasn't going to be President, then Naruto would be, and how horrifying that would be. He would try to make the school bright orange with blue pokadots. He brushed my hand off with a smile. We joined back with the group just in time to be allowed inside. The gate opened and we scurried in quickly. Naruto opened the door and led us to his room. I noticed the room where I found Ino was shut; Naruto noticed my glance, "that's the cat's room. Spoiled? Very."

Everyone except Shikamaru, Naruto and me let out an ooh. Naruto ushered us along till we got into his room. I was paranoid and scared to find Ino somewhere and have her surprise everyone. Shikamaru must've known this a long time ago, but what was the point? When everyone was eyeing Naruto's room, Shikamaru lightened my mood, "she doesn't get back till four thirty. So don't look so tense."

With that information, I floated along like a feather. We began to discuss the whole idea, I was quiet with guilt. Naruto and Shikamaru continued to debate what would be easier, while Kiba and TenTen fought fiercely back. It was only twenty minutes later that we got an agreement.

"Ok, Sakura, you can continue to persuade her but you must at least make her happy then let her down slowly afterwards," Shikamaru told me with some betterment. Naruto nodded with a brotherly protection. Shikamaru either was like a brother to her or was more, I couldn't place my finger on it though. What if I wanted to know Ino a little more? I didn't bring it up. Ino was our enemy, right? I felt like some object to them, getting told what to do and not do, but I nodded numbly in agreement. We wanted to beat the Elders by protesting with good reasons; we had many, and winning. A thought stuck to my head, what if I wanted to continue to do this, but still be her friend? I don't think that's against the rules in this game. I began dive deeper into my thoughts, reasoning looming over like a rain cloud.

After that they, while I continued to bicker with my conscience, chatted along about situations and problems that might occur during our scheme. I would nod away whenever someone asked for my opinion. It was four twenty when Shikamaru said it was time to go, though he looked at me dryly. "Sakura will stay with Naruto to think of ideas," he told before shepherding everyone out of the house. I watched them leave without complains. I already knew before Shikamaru spoke that there was a reason for leaving me behind. Naruto yawned loudly before going to his window and watching them drive away. I walked to the window and watched the day go by with him.

Soon enough, Ino came walking down the street with a gloomy face. "Why does she walk? And she looks so sad," I felt somewhat obligated to ask questions and learn more about her. Naruto gave a lopsided smile, "She says she feels more rejuvenated and happy when walking. That's practically her only time to enjoy life," he informed. I didn't say anything but Naruto seemed to understand.

I continued to watch Ino who wasn't aware of us. She clicked buttons on the intercom, the gate swung shortly after. She continued to speed walk to the door. I listened and heard the door open and shut. The sound of footprints was deadly loud in the quiet house. She started ascending the stairs, and Naruto got up to greet her. He went outside of his open door with a smile.

"Hey Naruto," Ino said in a warm voice. Naruto greeted back with a smile, "I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise, it isn't a holiday," she mumbled with some confusion before coming inside. She opened her mouth while her eyes got big when she saw me. I smiled, "hey Ino."

She turned towards Naruto with an inquisitive look. Naruto chuckled warmly, "I knew Sakura for quite some time, and thought it was ironic that she just met you. So I thought you guys could catch up!" He scooted Ino inside before saying something about making some pizza. He quickly left us alone in his room, to let the silence devour us alive. I kid.

I averted my gaze to Ino. She was shyly kicking the ground. "How was your day?" I questioned curiously. She glanced up at me with those soft eyes, "it was ok."

"Just ok," I probed her quietly. She flinched lightly but sighed.

"Well ok, it wasn't great at all. The Elders were angry today, don't know why..." She averted her glance to glare at the wall. "They said something about students who dyed their hair neon green to protest. I had to expel them from school." She looked at me with a knowing smile. She didn't seem happy about having to expel people.

"Though you're hair is naturally pink, which is odd, if it wasn't... Well I would have to expel you!" She started laughing, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. What if she knew about the rebellious club I was in and the others?

I quickly tried to recover my composure, "so you don't like expelling students?"

She was caught off guard and stopped her laugh immediately. I gave her a tantalizing look. "No I don't, the students blame me for everything the Elders do. I'm just a person to speak between their two worlds, their very different worlds." She gave another crooked smile at me. She wasn't very fond of this from what her eyes were telling me. Her blue eyes were cold, distant, and hurt. But she was being melodramatic about the whole situation.

"Well what position do the Elder's hold?" I asked curiously. She gave me this odd look, like I was stupid to ask that.

"Well they were the past presidents and give wise information to the School staff." I nodded before sighing. She wasn't really getting it. The whole moral purpose of that was to make her understand that she didn't have to obey them, at all. They were nothing to the school, but an old and strict tradition.

"You're correct. They have no control over the school, but the tradition got so great it over-flowed. The school lost its independence," I added. The whole thought hit her like a criminal off of Cops who was getting tackled.

"They tell the Staff to expel this person because they broke one of THEIR rules," I continued, "The Staff does it because they think the Elders are correct. They lose their ability to think rationally and make their own ideas."

She nodded like a child. I began to feel older than I really was. I shifted from my position near the window. I stood up and walked to her. I was maybe one or two inches taller than her, though she was older than me, I believe. Naruto came in with a smile, before noticing Ino's confusion. He crossed his arms with a frown. He didn't look to happy with the view of things.

"So you're telling me to what?" She asked, beseeching guidance, Naruto quirked an eyebrow from behind his unaware sister. I smiled at Ino to warm up the atmosphere, but to also get myself out of this rut.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but make you realize what I view in my own eyes." I spoke truthfully. It was altered to a less blunt statement than the real thing. If I didn't, Naruto would've tanned my hide for trying to get to the prize first. Naruto smiled and walked away. I bit my lip to release some tension. That was close call. Naruto would've sent me home then later given me a lecture to be nice to Ino.

"Oh," Ino furrowed her brows, "Ok." She looked like she was expecting more from me. I would tell her there was more, but with Naruto lurking in every corner…Well it wasn't safe one bit.

We needed to get out somewhere to further our conversation, and to make her become more content with me. There were many ideas in my head where she would be more open, like the mall? Yes the mall was a perfect place to get to know a person without suspicion, but it was too distracting there. An idea came into my head. We should go to the park! Naruto did say she enjoyed walking.

"Hey Ino, we should go to the park." I suggested with an enthusiastic smile. She flinched at the sudden out burst.

"Well that was unexpected," she spoke with a small smile. "Yeah that sounds good, let's go!"

She began walking away before I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around with a confused face, she looked beyond beautiful. Her blue eyes were beyond gorgeous with pretty blond hair to frame her face. Her lips quivered lightly, and she blinked once again. I don't think she is use to human contact much. It was cute to see her like this, curious and confused. It was enough to…

"You need to change out of your school uniform," I pointed while patting her shoulder. She flinched inwardly and glanced down with a blush. I giggled while she scratched her neck bashfully.

"I will go change," she excused herself before wandering to her room. I never got to see where her room. I'll remember to take my time to go see it one day. I sat back down on Naruto's bed to plan our trip to the park. We could get ice-cream before we head out, it would lighten the mood definitely. After walking around, and commenting the late summer weather, I could try to coax some ideas into her head. I felt another pang of guilt. I could always do that, but it would cause my conscience to riot within me. I wasn't exactly sure if I could pull this off. I wasn't a good liar, but I could handle small white-lies, yet this was a whole black fib. I was tricking some innocent person, from my current knowledge, into being my friend for benefits, to some club, to win a practical one-sided battle? It sounded bad enough, but I had the option to continue being her friend, right? It would save me from being mad at myself.

That idea some how didn't make my guilty side falter. Was there not a way out of this without inner-fighting with myself? It apparently looked like there wasn't.

I sure don't want to hurt Ino. The blond was too naïve to me, just like a cherub child which you would never want to taint. At first the whole idea of pretending Ino to be my friend was a joke, in my ears, but soon it became a repulsive scheme. I thought I could do it, but now I am surely having regrets. How was I persuaded in this? TenTen was the cause of this, but I doubt she was taking in the whole situation. She was a person who loved to win with below average standards for cheating. I couldn't get totally mad at her, or forget her slight coldness, but Kiba was in it too, did that make him heartless? I noticed I was more angered towards Kiba than TenTen, showing my picking of favorites which shamed me.

I would never fight with TenTen, or Kiba at least, over there own opinions, especially over this scheme. I felt bad for calling it a situation, Ino was being categorized almost like an object, a non-important thing while in real life she was very important. I noticed how Naruto and Shikamaru were coming from, this whole plan was horrible: To trick someone into being your friend and turn them against their group then ditching them. It was an evil idea indeed.

I managed to hold a smile on my face. I guess I could try and remain friends with Ino, if things don't get awkward. A thought occurred to me, would I need to tell her about this plan if I did choose to remain her friend, or would I be considered a friend at all if I have a goal to get close to her?

"I'm ready Sakura," Ino announced at the doorway. I quickly got off the bed, almost in a desperate fashion that made me mentally slap myself. Ino didn't take notice of it, a smile spreading on her lips when I walked towards her.

"Ok then, let's head off," I suggested while Naruto was outside the room with a curious grin. I felt myself feel withdrawn and caught in the act.

"Where you guys going?" He asked curiously. I knew his interested tone was false, covering up his suspicion towards me. Ino stopped with her oblivious smile.

"We're going to the park for a walk. Want to come?" I froze at her suggestion. No, Naruto couldn't come because he would ruin my chance for getting closer. I frowned quickly. That did not sound evil and demanding at all. I was seriously thinking I was the antagonist in this house. Naruto glanced between Ino and me, debating on to go or not. Ino's smile faltered, slowly realizing that something was wrong from the silence.

Naruto shrugged, "No thanks Ino, but I'm going to play Halo. See you soon." He answered while waving goodbye and walking to his room. I sighed before Ino watched Naruto retreat into his room and shut the door. She didn't talk until a few seconds later.

"What was wrong with Naruto, he was all…quiet like, he normally yells with enthusiasm about decisions." She inquired while staring at me with confused eyes. I looked away with a lop-sided smile before scratching my neck.

"I don't know, maybe he is just tired from school." Ino shrugged in agreement before walking away, I tagged along quickly and happy that she didn't question me further. We descended the stairs and Ino excused herself to tell Nana where she was going.

Once Ino was back we headed out of the house, the gates creaking open, "Nana your grandma?" I asked curiously. Ino smiled warmly at me.

"No, but she practically is, she worked for us as a maid for a long time, before I was born to be exact." Ino commented about Nana. The old woman seemed like a very gentle and sweet person from Ino's honey coated words. I nodded.

After a few minutes of a quiet, but comfortable walk to the park I spoke, "So you like walking any?" I inquired. It was an already known answer, but I wanted to hear it from Ino herself.

"Yeah I find it refreshing from working with the Elders, they are… well boring." Ino admitted with a sigh, almost tired from the very thought of it. I smiled brighter.

"Am I boring to you," it was just a fun question. Ino stopped walking and stared at me when I stopped. Was it a bad question? Apparently Ino had quite a reaction to it though.

"No, you're… you are very fun and interesting Sakura." Ino bit on her finger while saying it with a smile, an almost hidden blush crept to her face. My smile still remained on my face, maybe growing warmer.

"You are fun and interesting yourself, Ino," I answered back. Ino smiled before walking again, a new pleasant hop in her step. I followed after her and walked beside her.

Once we reached the park we found an ice-cream cart, and got two cones. I ordered myself a plain orange sherbet ice-cream cone, and Ino reluctantly ordered vanilla with sprinkles instead of cookie dough.

"Here you go ladies," the old man weakly spoke with a soft wink. He reminded me of a grandfather figure with his white beard and big wrinkly hands.

"Thank you," Ino replied before I could. She began to dig into her pocket for money to pay him, before I held my hand up to object.

"Nope, I'm paying," I snatched my wallet from my pocket and began to dig out the money. Ino opened her mouth before shutting it and opening it once more to speak.

"Are you sure, I got money, I don't want to be a nuisance," Ino intervened while I gave the ice-cream man the payment.

"It isn't a problem Ino," I added while saying a quick thank-you to the owner and started to walk down the dirt path, Ino gasping before running to catch up with me. We continued to walk in silence while we licked our ice-cream. Every now and then I stole glances at Ino.

Once on the bridge Ino stopped, "Sakura let's sit down on the bench, my ice-cream is melting."

I nodded before going to the nearest bench. I already finished my sherbet ice-cream. Ino followed and sat down; I noticed her ice-cream was half way finished. It was melting quite exceedingly. The vanilla was getting all over her fingers.

"Jeez it's all over," she murmured to herself while bringing up her hand to lick off the mess. I watched curiously, un-aware of my stare. After cleaning the melting ice-cream off her fingers she began to finish her cone. It was only a minute later that she gave up and threw it away in the nearest trash can.

"Got more than you can handle?" I prodded her with a smile. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Right," she questioned with light sarcasm while giggling. My eyes averted their gaze from her smile to a small smudge of vanilla on right cheek. Ino noticed my gaze and stopped smiling.

"Something wrong Sakura?" She asked while imperceptibly furrowing her brows.

"Uh you got something on you-actually here," I began to explain the smear on her face before scoffing playfully when she didn't understand. I leaned over and brought my hand up before brushing away the smudge with my thumb. Ino tensed with widened blue eyes.

I quickly wiped the vanilla on my pants while sticking my tongue out. "I got it. You had ice-cream on your face." I explained with my teasing tongue still poking out. Ino traced her fingers where the vanilla was, feeling the sticky residue. She giggled again.

"Thanks," she said with gratitude. I had to join in with her bubbly laughter, it was contagious. After the laughter sub-sided we got up and began to walk again, the sun was starting to descend.

"So, if you could make a difference, would you do it?" I inquired with a smile gracing my lips. Ino mused about this before answering with a carefully thought out reply.

"Depends on what type of difference, I wouldn't want the wrong kind." She answered. I nodded in agreement, my question wasn't specific enough.

"What if it was a good difference, where everyone viewed you as a different person, a normal person." I replied, trying to coax a more specific answer from her. She frowned.

"I'm not a normal person?" She retorted softly while looking at me with a raised brow. I sputtered and about slapped myself, wrong move, wrong freaking move.

"Well y-n-yes you are, but you said so yourself," I quickly tried to change the direction of the conversation, "people think that you're some snob bosses people around, but they don't see you're a very good person like I do right now."

Ino didn't like this answer much either, "I didn't quite say it in that way with such harsh words though Sakura."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, my words were un-called for, but some people think that way."

Ino remained quiet for a long period of time. I wasn't sure if I hurt her feelings or if she was mad at me. I didn't attempt to make eye contact, afraid I would see un-wanted emotions in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, I blinked in confusion before adding on.

"Yes what?" I replied in uncertainty.

"Yes I would want to make a difference then," she replied with an adamant tone of determination, resembling her younger brother's iron will. I smiled at her, my eyes softening. I could tell where they got the willpower from in the family, their mom.

"I'm glad you would like to," I complimented. I was starting to see the mental resemblance between Ino and him now, even though they both had blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto also couldn't complain that I wasn't totally using Ino, neither could Shikamaru. An almost forgotten question hit my mind.

"What relationship do you hold with Shikamaru? Is he a childhood friend," I questioned before a sly smile corrupted my lips, "or perhaps a boyfriend?"

Ino, once I added my last words, began to choke on air with a burning blush tinting her cheeks.

"No!" She answered abruptly in a loud voice. I began to giggle despite how offended she was by this.

"Do you like him?" I continued to tease her. I didn't see what the fuss was about really, Shikamaru was a nice guy. Sure, he was lazy and all, but still a gentleman.

"Sakura, this is ridiculous," she piped at me in embarrassment.

"So you do like him," I replied mockingly with a lifted eyebrow. Ino growled in discomfort before lightly smacking my arm. I couldn't help but laugh and continue my pestering, "Ino Nara, it has a nice catch to it."

I added Shikamaru's last name on her name to cause more humiliation, but this time Ino came at me with a fist cocked into the air. I started giggling before running down the dirt path, Ino on my heel with a flailing fist. We continued to run around laughing and teasing each other. It was sunset by the time we subsided our playful taunting and started heading back to Ino's home.

"-and that was the time when I almost burnt the kitchen down," I ended my long fruitful story with a smile. Ino's mouth was agape before she began to chuckle.

"Wow, so, how did you manage to bake the cookies you gave me?" She inquired with a teasing tone. I sighed and gave in by telling her the truth.

"My mom actually did most of the work, but, hey, I helped!" I added quickly with a proud smile, Ino's laughter continued. We reached her house, still talking about nonsense while she opened the gates with the security number, and walked to the porch. We stopped there because I stopped, remembering I had to get home quickly.

"I am sorry Ino, but I got to go," I added with disappointment. I was actually having a real good time with her. Ino nodded with a lopsided smile.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked hopefully, showing she had fun as well.

"Uh-huh, and I will torture you the next day after that too," I sarcastically smirked. She laughed with warm eyes staring at me.

"Good, I think I would have it no other way," she added before opening the door and stepping inside. She stopped before turning around, "thank you Sakura, and good night."

"Good night to you too Ino," she nodded before softly shutting the door. I heard Naruto's voice question what we did. I smiled heartily before ambling out the gates and towards my house. Thankfully, I didn't go far before a car pulled up and rolling down its window revealing a grinning Shikamaru.

"You need a ride," he asked civilly, I smiled before running around the side and entering the car. He smiled wider, almost saying I did a good job with Ino today, and started driving towards my home.

"Thanks Shika," I yelled from my doorsteps when he hauled off towards his house. I entered my house with a sprightly smile, just in perfect time when the phone rang. I quickly ran towards the phone and answered it.

"Finally you're home," the voice sighed with false exhaustion before I could speak. It was TenTen trying to guilt trip me.

"Hey TenTen, what's up?" I asked while walking towards the sofa and languidly slumping into it.

"Nothing, how about you," She replied, I was struck with sudden boredom while examining my hands intently.

"Got back from Ino's house," I replied.

"You were at Ino's house? I thought you were at Naruto's," she questioned in confusion. I stopped examining my interesting fingers before remembering that TenTen didn't know Naruto and Ino were related.

"Naruto and Ino live together," I replied with a brief explanation. TenTen gasped in surprise.

"They're that far in a relationship, we should've as-," I slapped my forehead in amusement.

"TenTen sometimes you amaze me on how dense you can be," I added before quickly intervening her series of verbal assaults, "They're siblings."

Another gasp erupted from the phone, "why don't I know this?"

"That's because you don't know crap," I commented, feeling more confident that I knew something TenTen didn't.

"Oh you whore, anyways," TenTen retorted, "how was it hanging with miss boring?" She said referring to Ino. I frowned. TenTen was acting quite rude today, like usual.

"She has a name, and it's Ino, it also happens that she's a very fun person," I responded in Ino's defense. "Actually, she's more fun than you," I sarcastically countered. I heard TenTen scoff on impulse.

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm the most fun of them all." I giggled at TenTen's false self-centeredness.

"Sure, sure but she's really fun and nice to hang out with TenTen, I personally think you would like her." I added to try and coax some respect for Ino.

"Ah, if you insist, but I highly doubt it," she replied with a mocking snort. TenTen could act like a complete ass, but it was part of her personality and I didn't mind it, most of the time, I actually didn't hold a grudge against it, but this time I felt bitterness at how she was judging Ino quickly.

"Seriously, I think you guys would make great friends. She isn't like what people say at all," I addressed to TenTen head on. TenTen's teasing side left and was replaced by a serious one.

"Is she actually that nice to change all your opinions just like that?" She inquired.

I mused about this question. Ino was actually super nice, and did alter all my opinions on her quickly with ease. Our first meeting, when I found Stoner, was rough but this was actually heading in a good direction. She had a way of making my opinions and bluntness crumble like walls of dust. I hadn't notice how my perspective on her changed dramatically, two days ago she was a snob and now I considered her like a friend. How things changed in little time.

"Yeah, she really did," I muttered more to myself than TenTen in realization.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Only one review? Do you guys seriously not like it that much? I totally feel so... so... ashamed for showing this hellish fiction then! I'm totally kidding, but it would be nice to show if you like it or not. It would make me know that this isn't a crappy piece of writing, but I'm pretty damn proud of it! So either way, I'm continuing it, so pork off! (That's for you h8trz lol) **

**I'm also going to be doing a drabble series soon. You like the idea, do not like the idea? Tell me in review, if you can spare the time!**


	3. Wednesday, Third day of School

**Wednesday, Third day of School**

"Sakura," Iruka called once more. He cleared his throat, hoping to attract some attention. I remained silent, _"Maybe Shikamaru could think of a different plan."_

"Oh Sakura," he said in a louder tone. _"Naruto could help with persuading TenTen,"_ I mused, un-aware of Iruka.

"Sakura," he yelled in an impatient tone. My head finally snapped up from my blank paper and pen. I wasn't aware he was yelling for me. I looked around embarrassed at his loud voice, waiting for the class to laugh, but the students were already gone. I glanced at the clock and it was five minutes pass. I missed the bus, but I bet Shikamaru was waiting for me, I hoped anyways.

"Sorry Iruka," I mumbled lightly while gathering my school supplies, and lightly shoving them into my small bag. He sighed before tapping the white board. I was too busy in my thoughts that I didn't even pay attention in class; actually I didn't pay attention to nothing this whole day. My conscience was biting at my back all night and day, whether to throw off this plan or not. I couldn't get to a conclusion; too many problems were clinging to each solution I came up with.

"We got homework Sakura, read pages forty three to fifty one. I doubt you caught what I was trying to teach," he assumed. I blushed in shame, ever since last night I've been on co-pilot. I have been thinking deeply about the scheme with Ino, and if I was doing the right thing or not. I'd have to bring it up with everyone, maybe TenTen could do it. She was so confident with her plan, maybe she could weasel it to success rather than me.

"Thanks Iruka, I was just tired. I promise to work better tomorrow," he smiled at my comment before I left the classroom. The halls were eerily silent once more, only the sound of my shoes tapping on the tiled floor. I exited the building with my head clear.

"Sakura," Shikamaru yelled from over the empty parking lot, not including his car and TenTen. She sat on the hood of his car with her cell phone out, texting away. None of them looked worried or troubled with guilt, like I was. I wondered if they were but secretly hiding it. TenTen giggled while Shikamaru gave her a weird look.

"Anyways, we're going to go to the aquarium today. You're going to come too, so says TenTen," Shikamaru told me without letting me reject. TenTen quickly hopped off the hood of his car and smiled. Visiting the aquarium didn't sound that bad right now. It would clear my thoughts possibly.

"It's going to be fun Sakura, so don't have such a 'troublesome' face," she sang while sitting on the passenger side. I gave a lop-sided grin before hopping in back. We started to leave the parking lot before I got an idea. What if I brought Ino on the trip, would that make TenTen understand my situation more? Ino would enjoy seeing the different types of fish as well. It would lighten my back from this burden too.

"Can we bring Ino," I asked hopefully. Shikamaru looked at me in the mirror while TenTen turned around with a frown. Did I say something wrong? One minute TenTen was happy, now she was irritated.

"Jeez Sakura," TenTen began, "I have to say you're whipped by her, just a minute ago you were frowning and now look, you're smiling just because the idea of brining Ino."

TenTen finished scolding me while I frowned. She didn't need to be so up tight about it. I had every right to bring Ino. It wouldn't hurt to bring her along anyways. It was TenTen's plan to get me close to her and use her, the thought of it made me feel even more terribly guilty.

"Well I have every right to bring her, plus it'll help us too," I retorted, hoping to sound tough. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he exited the schools' parking lot. TenTen scoffed.

"I'm starting to think you want more than just being her friend," TenTen retorted while still staring at me. Her chocolate eyes were bright with accusation. I was about to retort before I closed my mouth. I didn't like Ino, sure she was pretty but I didn't like her that way, not yet at least, even if I was fond of Ino I had every right to! I didn't like the fact TenTen assumed such things. I wasn't like some book she could read! What if I liked Ino? Would that be a bad thing? Of course not.

"So, what if I might like Ino more? I have every right to like her, and you can't stop me." I growled at TenTen. I could feel my eyes glaring intensely at TenTen. She stared at me before scoffing and turning around.

"Now Sakura, please don't yell. I'm already getting a headache," Shikamaru reminded while giving me a look in the mirror. It was a look of acceptance and a hint of amusement. Was he accepting the fact that I liked Ino, even if I didn't truly did? I wasn't sure why he would be ok with it, but then again, he didn't say anything bad about girls liking girls. I simply gave a grunt in his response before slumping in my seat. TenTen could be a drama queen today if she wanted. I didn't care one bit, but my eyes kept roaming over in the review mirror to steal a glance at TenTen's face. Each time I got a glance, she would be smiling while texting on her phone. I frowned. Who was she talking to? I never seen her happy by just texting to someone. It must be a very special person. The thought of it made me slightly annoyed, maybe afraid of being left in the dust. TenTen is my only Best Friend that I ever had, and I don't want to lose her.

Shikamaru took a sharp turn while cursing about stupid drivers, slamming me out of my thought, before driving smoothly again. I glanced out the window out of curiosity. The sky was a grand blue today, reminding me of Ino, again. She has been infecting my mind, but was she infecting it? Or was she purifying my mind? It didn't feel bad to have her in my head, not at all. I smiled happily, remembering yesterday's events. Those memories also reminded me of what relationship Shikamaru and she held. It didn't seem like it was a boyfriend and girlfriend situation, or Shikamaru would've given me a glare for me liking Ino, at least I think.

"Plus Sakura," Shikamaru began. I made eye contact with him through the mirror. "She has a school board meeting."

I nodded softly. TenTen giggled loudly, breaking me from my thoughts. What was with her? She sounded like a little girl. This person must be something to have TenTen so…peculiar today.

Shikamaru sighed, as if reading my thoughts and deciding to answer them," Oi TenTen, who are you talking to?"

TenTen flinched, as if just noticing she wasn't alone. She brought up her hand to scratch her cheek, which looked red in embarrassment from what I could see in the mirror.

"No one that you would know," she uttered while another text was received. A certain song popped up, one of TenTen's favorites. She only gave that song to special people, though I made her put a different song for me. I didn't like her newest song she loved. It had an annoying beat to it, something about superstar and woman something. I didn't quite care.

Shikamaru gave a dismissing grunt before focusing all of his attention back at the road. I shuffled in the seat before leaning against the door. I wonder what Ino was talking to the school board about? Was it about the newest rules or something? I continued to muse about Ino's day. Yes, she very so indeed took over my mind. How easy she was able to wiggle herself under my skin, and beginning an un-curable disease within me. Was it a disease or a blessing? I wasn't sure.

* * *

"Sakura look at the Jelly fish!" TenTen pointed her camera at the tank and took a picture. The aquarium wasn't packed with people today. I preferred it that way too. I watched half amused at TenTen's mood. Once we got here she forgot our previous barking, because she dragged me inside with a sprightly smile.

"TenTen," Shikamaru said with a bored tone, "we've seen all the fish now, let's go." He said while walking towards the exit. TenTen continued to snap photos like she never heard him. I wondered how many photos she took. She ran over to another tank to flash photos. I rolled my eyes and averted my gaze somewhere else. My eyes soon caught something interesting.

A bold yellow sign stood in front of an entrance. It said, 'No Flashing Cameras or Sudden Movements'. It sparked my curiosity on why we couldn't. I started walking over towards the secluded room. TenTen was yelling at me to come back while Shikamaru ushered us to hurry. I continued into the room without hesitation. I wondered what type of fish or thing that was in this dimly lit room.

The hall way to the room curved in at a generous angle. After a few more steps I saw the light of the water, its reflection played lazily on the wall, coaxing me to come closer. I rounded the corner to see a lone tank with a floating leafy thing inside. I raised an eyebrow before coming closer, entering the circular room.

Once I was closer I could finally tell what I was observing. It was a Leafy Sea Dragon, and no, not a monster, but the Seahorse specie. It was a beautiful sandy yellow with its natural camouflage leaves waving in the water. The Sea Dragon was beautiful. Its leaves acted like a mane on a lion, but neatly scattered on its body. I was at awe at the Sea Dragons majestic appearance. Soon I was suddenly hit with a feeling of sympathy. It was all alone in the room, without a partner or other fish, a dull room with dim lights. The Sea Dragon had small seaweed and a factory made rock in its tank, besides that it was almost completely empty. I put my fingers on the stainless glass, much different from the grubby glass out in the hall where little kids put their sticky hands on the glass. This tank was completely spotless, like no one ever came in here. I stroked the tank before circling it. I wonder how it felt to be all alone without visitors, and without anyone else to keep you company? It must be very lonesome.

"Oh wow!" TenTen exclaimed while she brought up her camera to snap a shot of the Sea Dragon. I quickly swatted the camera down onto the ground with a frown. TenTen was about to scream at me for being so reckless before I interrupted.

"The sign out there clearly said that no flashing cameras were allowed in here," I barked. I could feel TenTen's mood change.

"Well you could've said that instead of slapping my camera to the ground," she muttered while walking past me. "You seriously over-react."

I felt my frown weaken. I did over-react, but I didn't have any excuse to say it wasn't my fault. What was I thinking? I just wanted to make sure the Sea Dragon wasn't hurt anymore. Was it even hurt in the first place? I gave a lop-sided smile before walking towards TenTen, who was looking inside the tank, to look at the Sea Dragon. I leaned on the tank while crossing my arms. I assumed it was hurting from being so alone.

The Sea Dragon swam over towards the opposite side of the tank, looking at us cautiously. TenTen started tapping on the glass. I gently grabbed her finger and put it down, "They don't like that. It's like me poking your head all the time."

TenTen stuck her tongue out at me while staring at the Sea Dragon still. "That thing doesn't look so interesting," she spoke quietly. "Un-like the other Sea Horses in the hall."

I remembered the other Sea Horses. They were in smaller tanks but with partners, un-like the Sea Dragon. I turned around to put my hand on the tank, feeling the coolness of the water through the glass.

"I think its better," I added while observing the golden dragon. It was very unique but beautiful at the same time. I didn't see why TenTen found it dull.

"I shouldn't be surprised," TenTen spoke in an amused tone while turning around and heading out. I blinked in confusion. I turned around and walked after her. I felt sort of bad for leaving the Sea Dragon all alone again, but I had to leave.

"What you mean by that," I inquired towards TenTen while tagging behind her. We were rounding out into the hall. She shrugged.

"Well you like Ino, who is weird like that Seahorse, so why should I be so surprised?" She clearly stated. I frowned and crossed my arms. We started heading towards the exit.

"Hey, that isn't even funny," I said with serious tone. She giggled at my sudden hostility towards her. She waved it off with a hand while she opened the door and walking out, lingering on the handle for I could get out easily too.

"I found it funny, so lighten up." She smiled while getting in Shikamaru's car, who was bored from waiting. I hopped in the back with a smile of my own even if TenTen was slightly annoying she still made me smile.

Shikamaru nagged us for being slow until TenTen lightly smacked him across the head. He shook his head before starting his car and driving away from the aquarium. We dropped TenTen off first, since she was the closest before heading towards my house.

"Hey Shika," I asked, "Can we go pick up Ino and give her a ride?"

He smiled softly. I wasn't sure if it was from me being considerate or how hooked I was with her.

"I think she would prefer to walk home, but I can drop you off there and you can walk her home. Does that sound any better?" He suggested. I smiled back at him, answering him with an obvious yes. His plan sounded much better than my idea. We arrived at the school and I got out of the car with a quick thank you, Shikamaru drove off once I reached the doors. I opened the door before remembering to ask Shikamaru about a better plan to go against the Elders. I groaned in dismay at my forgetfulness. I would just have to ask him tomorrow. I entered the eerily quiet building, the only sound being my feet against the tiled floor. The school janitor even hurried to get out of here. I giggled before covering my mouth, my chuckle echoing through the halls. That wasn't creepy at all. I hurried my pace to find the meeting.

My first guess was the auditorium. I quickly entered the metal doors as quietly as I could, afraid to attract any attention. Once inside my mouth was agape, every row of seats was taken up by council, Elders and other school influences. On the stage was Ino, giving a speech in such a melancholy voice. She spoke without any exuberance like when she was at the park with me, but she was still pretty on stage. Her eyes were stone cold, losing all innocence she had. Her voice may have been dull but it held confidence and authority in every word she spoke. Others nodded while some raised their voices to question her.

"The rules of this year have been qualified and ready to be submitted into the new rule manuals." She spoke. An elder raised their voice to question her about something, I couldn't hear what though.

"Yes, all the new rules that the staff and Elders suggested have been applied to the list and accepted." She answered back. I saw a group of people nod at her answer. I continued to stare at Ino. She was like a different person than I thought she was. She was back into the stuck-up person I use to believe she was. She turned back into the President, not Ino.

I watched until the meeting was over, still stricken by the sight of Ino so different than yesterday. Her smile was nowhere to be seen or her innocence, just the empty shell every student thought she was. It wasn't until the people started passing me that I moved out of the way, and out of my thoughts. Some Elders looked at my hair with contempt in their eyes. It truly wasn't my idea of having pink hair. One stopped and spoke something in another language. I tilted my head in confusion at the old lady. She snarled before saying a word that I understood, "Worthless."

I was about to tell the old women to stick it between her legs until Ino tapped on my shoulder. Her eyes were animated again with a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"You saw the speech, didn't you?" She spoke in a steady, but vibrant voice. I nodded. Her smile perked up.

"I thought so," she added while walking out the steel doors. I quickly followed behind her, not wanting to stick around. We walked in silence. I was still thinking about her facial expression at the meeting. It wasn't like her current one which was smiling and full of energy.

After walking towards Ino's house for a few minutes I gathered my courage up and asked. "Why are you so different with the Elders?"

Ino stopped walking and looked at me with an inquisitive look, but she already knew the answer. She sighed in defeat while looking up at the sky.

"I just feel like I need to look half dead, like them, and not show my personality, because they wouldn't appreciate it. They always want business talk, no small talk. It's just un-necessary I guess," she spoke quietly before looking in front of her and walking again.

I didn't understand why she couldn't show some happiness in her speech. Was it a sign of weakness for her? I wouldn't know. I always thought happiness was a good thing and not bad. I know sadness is a sign of weakness. Was the roles reversed for Ino?

"Are you happy with how you are right now?" I asked, trying to get an answer to my questions. I started walking after her, un-able to see her facial expression. She didn't answer right away.

"I don't know." She said in a monotone voice. I frowned.

"You don't sound too happy," I replied, trying to coax more out of her.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked. I finally caught up with her walking. She still had that smile on her face. It was only till now that I saw it was a fake smile. She gave me a few of those smiles before, like when I gave her the cookies. She probably felt embarrassed or the cookies were horrible.

"For me anyways," I answered. She didn't reply back to me about it.

I wondered if she was hurting. Why was she hurting? I couldn't tell why she was hurting without information. We walked in silence while I mused and Ino enjoyed the walk. We got to her house faster than I wanted. She stopped at the gate and turned towards me.

"Good night Sakura," she answered with another fake smile. She was good at faking that smile. I wonder if she used it with Naruto, Nana and her mom.

"You can tell me what has been bugging you if you want," I suggested with a soft voice. Maybe too soft for my liking, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes widened for the briefest moment before going back to their usual state.

"I'll pass on that offer Sakura," she answered. Her voice turned cold again. She turned around and entered the code for the gates to open. What was wrong with her today? I didn't question her any further, but put my hand on her shoulder. The gates creaked open while she stood still.

I didn't know what compelled me to put my hand on her shoulder, or my next action. She turned around in bland confusion. I pulled her into a friendly hug. She looked like she needed affection.

I felt embarrassed for hugging her without permission. It was un-called for but I didn't know what to say, or do to cure her sadness. I know she is sad, but I didn't know why, leaving me helpless. I couldn't say anything to comfort her, but a hug always helped. My mom always hugged me when I was feeling horrible and it always made me feel better.

Ino's body was frozen in the spot while hugged her. She was either frightened or surprised, either way I didn't like the reaction but I continued to hug her. I wanted her to feel better and a hug seemed like the brightest answer.

"Cheer up," I said while hugging her. My eyes were fixed on the space between her and the gates. She had the chance to run away from me and close the gates, but she didn't. She stood their, slowly registering my hug.

"Okay." She gave me that answer and it was the only one I needed. She hugged me back. It was a fierce hug than I thought she would do, but it didn't matter. I was helping her feel better, even if it was only slightly. She continued to hug me and I could feel her evenly breathing, signaling that she wasn't crying.

She soon let go and I let her go too. She didn't look me in the eye but turned around and walked into the house. I didn't say good bye or feel any regret. I walked my own path back to my house, un-aware what Naruto witnessed.

I felt that there was no need to say good-bye. She knew that I was aware of her sadness, her only weakness, but still fought to hold in back. She actually wasn't totally open to me like I thought she was, but I didn't care. Her hug was still in my mind. It was a fierce but softly placed hug. I loved it. I hope she liked mine too. Then she left me in the cold without a good-bye and left.

But I didn't need a good-bye and neither did she. For some slight reason I felt that we didn't need to say good-bye now. It was apparent in our hug what we were saying. I was telling her to let it out or I'll just go and see her tomorrow. Her hug told me she won't tell and she'd love to see me tomorrow.

Words weren't necessary for that moment. I stopped as rain began to fall, drenching me. Would words be needed when I told her that I was –suppose- to be using her, and she didn't want to see me anymore, would any good-byes be exchanged or a hug? Or would we depart without any words or actions, only memorized by our simple minded decisions.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, Ok I know I'm slacking ALOT, but Softball started. Though that cannot be my only excuse, the rest I blame my laziness. I got the story line of DS in my head again, but with more wicked twists! Once I finish this up (four more chapters to go!) all my attentions averts back to DS for sure. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Shay**

**P.S Reviews are loved.**


	4. Thursday, Fourth day of School

**Ino P.O.V**

**Thursday, Twelve Twenty-Six in the Morning**

I watched the small motions of Stoner's breathing. So relaxed and spaced evenly in small bouts of breathe. I reached a hand out to him, ruffling the soft spot between his ears, sighing at the relief it seemed to bring me. He hardly stirred when my hand rustled his sleep. Why couldn't I relax like that? Sighing, I removed my hand, but allowed my fingers to linger near his midnight brushed fur.

I just needed the connection with someone, even if it was in the form of my cat. I just needed something to remind me that I wasn't completely alone.

Even so, I couldn't help but to place my memories on subjects I simply wanted to fade away. My mind wouldn't allow for the disappearance of such things, no matter how hard I tried to displace them. As I stared out at the moonlit night, I did everything but throw these issues aside. Instead, my mind intertwined the ideas of past pain and sorrow. I hated that feeling; it made me feel weak and isolated. I wanted to be somewhere besides trapped in my head, disputing over emotions that I shouldn't have been worrying about.

I never felt complete after my father passed away. Even after he was gone, my mother never bothered to shorten her trips away from home. I wished she would have. Right now was when I needed someone to talk to, yet no one was there. Maybe I am alone because I chose to be. Maybe it is my own rejection to the world that's shoving everyone from my life and leaving me here to suffer with my emotional provocations.

My younger brother tries to help, yet I never allow him to. Pride seems to get in the way of those who try to provide me with comfort and someone to lean on. I never can find a way to give in to such a casual act of showing my weaker side. I hated admitting to needing someone in the first place.

With all family issues set aside, I can always brush up the topic of Sakura. I rolled over to my side to get a better view out my window, where I could let my thoughts travel as far as they seemed to be wandering. I wonder what it is she sees in me that makes it worth her time. I don't understand her completely, anything about her really. Her mysterious appearance, as if she was sent to be a solution for me. Doubt is always in my vision of her, since it feels I'll never be able to accept someone. I wanted to let her in, but I couldn't, not without complete understanding of what was between us. I wanted desperately to have someone I could let into my life… yet once again, I was closing her out.

* * *

**Thursday, Fourth Day of School (Back to Sakura P.O.V)**

I ran through the school doors in a hurry, I was late! I was screwed! I was dead! The teacher will quarter me alive!

I sped down the vacant hallway, stopping to a halt to sneeze. I was sick from walking in the rain yesterday from Ino's house. I sped my pace up again and ran to the office area, the staff giving me warning glances.

I gritted my teeth in panic, "I'm sorry for running in the halls, and being late! May I have a late slip please?"

A member of the office staff eyed me before casually writing a messy slip, I urgently snatched it and jogged to my class. I missed the meeting and I automatically knew I was going to regret it, especially when I see Tenten…She is going to skin me after my teacher is done with torturing me first.

I finally reached my class and abruptly opened the door, attracting all the un-wanted attention. My breath was quick in pace from running, and I wouldn't doubt if I looked like a mess too. The teacher, Kakashi, waved a friendly, more like mocking, hand to me, motioning me over to his desk. I scrambled with my head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I wo-Woah-Wo-WO-," I sneezed loudly while I felt my cheeks flush from its loudness. My classmates snickered at me while Kakashi gently plucked the tardy slip from my hand. He nodded and waved a dismissing hand, telling me to take a seat. I hastily took my seat and began to read my History book, well pretended because my mind floated to yesterday, my nose sniffled in the process.

I never saw Ino so emotionally detached and un-responsive. She didn't seem right to me. Did I do something wrong? And why would she not want to tell me her problem? I felt, in a peculiar way, offended that she wouldn't share, but then again, I wasn't her friend for a very long time. But she could've at least given me a chance to become a friend that she could trust her dark, forbidden secrets with.

I shook my head at my own inconsiderate thoughts. I should not expect Ino to openly flail her heart and feelings at me in a heartbeat, though the idea of it made me smile. She was a person, and like everyone else she needed time to trust, a lot of time, though I didn't have the necessity of having unlimited time to develop that trust. I closed my book suddenly, maybe a little too hard, attracting even more attention. My mind was once again going back to Tenten's plan. Everyday the scheme grew duller in my mind, and causing my guilt to drive me nuts. Another reason why I cursed myself for being late to school and missing the IR meeting…I missed a good opportunity to turn down the now demented sounding plot.

I took out a pencil from my overloaded backpack, twirling it in my hand to keep me entertained and a secret way of trying to deprive my attention from a bothersome topic. But it was all in vain.

My mind was addicted to Ino, un-able to maintain other thoughts without including Ino. It was always Ino this and Ino that, never about my own needs anymore. I had to admit I was falling head over heels for Ino. It was cheesy sounding but I couldn't explain it any better. After learning about her true self, I couldn't help but want to connect with her, show her good things about life and away from stupid people who judged her. I wanted to be someone she would tell her secrets only to, the person she would always want to be with. It was stupid as silly as it sounded, but I could not really care less because I did not need a reason to explain this infatuation. Or explain to everyone why I was going to call off the scam.

The intercom started to make static noises, warning us that something was to be announced. A reassuring voice called out from the speaker, making my cheeks feel warmer than usual, "Today's lunch has been edited, and instead of pizza we are having spaghetti. Thank-you for listening," and the intercom announcement ended. Everyone groaned in disappointment while I had a smile plastered on my face, few people glancing at me with weird faces until I glared them down. Ino's voice was not any better from yesterday's meeting, but just hearing her voice made me feel funny, a good type of funny.

* * *

I hobbled into the chemistry lab, my eyes felt heavy and I was exhausted. My sickness was finally dragging me out of my usual quiet alertness. I found a stool and dragged it to a table in the back, plopping myself into and fishing my I-pod out of my backpack which I dropped untraditionally on the tile floor. I put my Skull Candy headphones (1) over my ears and rested my head on the cold, comforting surface of the table, slowly falling asleep. My nose was plugged, making it hard to breathe while trying to sleep.

I went un-noticed by our Science Teacher, Orochimaru, as the students listlessly shuffled into the classroom, sitting in random areas.

Orochimaru instructed the class to start mixing chemicals into vials, warning them not to mix the blue with the yellow. A freshman named Konohamaru was stupid enough to mix the two together; a pungent smell hit the air immediately. The students quickly exited the classroom in fright while Orochimaru was on their tails, but I didn't budge, un-able to smell the poisonous air, oblivious to the danger.

I began to wake up to find the room in a haze; everything was so blurry and weird. All I could see was a gas mask and long, blond hair. My stomach felt like it was going to hurl up last night's meat loaf, I began to gag at the thought of it. I was moving really fast, but I don't remember running. I groggily glanced at my surroundings. I was being carried by a person, a nimble skinny girl, down the halls. We quickly took a sharp turn down another corridor, causing my stomach more grief. I began groaning from the sloshing in my gut. I was going to puke soon, and it wasn't going to be quick and easy.

The girl ran into a room where Orochimaru stood biting his lip while a woman with long blond hair examined me with her chocolate brown eyes. The person who was carrying me placed me on a white table gently. They began to say something but I couldn't make it out. It was all gibberish like they were speaking in a foreign language. I squinted my eyes and furrowed my brows in concentration to understand what they were talking about, but I couldn't no matter how much tried to intently listen. The woman smacked Orochimaru across the head while the man snorted in annoyance. She grabbed out a first aid-kit and some type of syringe from within the cupboards. The person who carried me started taking off her mask. But before I could see who it was I felt a sharp pain in my arm, the needle injecting an antidote into my blood stream. Every noise, the air conditioning, clock, radio, teacher's talking, feet tapping against the floor and breathing, came in full force to my ears and my stomach couldn't hold on any longer. I quickly rolled over on the table and surrendered my dinner from last night, every ounce of it, on the floor.

The nurse grunted in disgust while Orochimaru scoffed in amusement. Ino didn't say anything before leaving the room. Once done I quickly glanced around in search of Ino, wondering what was going on.

But before I could jump to questions Orochimaru answered all of them in a short sentence, "Chemistry and freshman don't mix well."

My mind was intelligent enough to put two and two together quickly. Something wrong happened in the lab where I fell asleep in…woops. Orochimaru shrugged before walking out, I was going to follow until the nurse stopped me. She had…big assets which were hard not to notice. A name tag was on her nurse vest, 'Tsunade'.

"You can't leave. I have to take some medical tests on you to see if the poison affected you any." Tsunade ordered while grabbing more needles out. My eyes widened, my fingers started to twitch. I began to chuckle nervously despite my usual composed self.

"Don't tell me you're going to stick those in me," I stated more than asked. Tsunade laughed heartily, terrifying me to the bone.

"Of course I am," she said while popping a needle into my arm quickly. I gasped and bit my lip to hold back my yelp. I think I would rather be poisoned than getting shots and blood withdrawn, any day and at any time. She slowly injected the liquid into me. I allowed myself to let out a grunt. The woman gave me a soft glare before continuing.

My mind wandered to why Ino left so suddenly. Was she busy? Did she have to report that I was in the classroom? I frowned and momentarily forgot the pain, only flinching when the pain registered my mind.

"Why so quiet," Tsunade asked while she walked over to her desk, avoiding my vomit, and writing down something. I eyed her until she bent over to reach something. My face flushed while I glanced away in embarrassment.

"I'm just having a rough day," I said while sneezing again, snot coming out of my nose. Tsunade turned around and chuckled at me before giving me a tissue, I snatched it quickly to wipe away the snot. She watched me with pity filled eyes, something that made my stomach churn.

"Are you sick," she casually asked. I nodded, "Somewhat."

She sighed, "Then go home Sakura, you don't need to fill the halls with your germs."

I nodded with a soft smile; even if her words were harsh I knew she was giving me a break. I got up to leave the room before her hand placed on my shoulder. I mentally melted in annoyance. She knew she was going to give me some lecture about being happy, I turned around with a questioning glance.

"You still need to clean up your own puke, kid." She stated while pointing to the Janitor's Closet across the hall from the Nurse's office. I blushed while giving a soft chuckle in embarrassment.

"Yeah, right," I quickly added before heading to get the mop and bucket. Tsunade mumbled something about freshman while staring at my vomit in disgust. Once done I quickly grabbed the note from Tsunade to excuse myself from school. A team of scientists came and cleansed the school from the mild gas quickly when I left. When I reached home I quickly went up to my bedroom and flopped on my bed, wanting to rest my eyes just for a few moments.

Where was Ino? Is she ok? Why did she ditch out once she brought me to the Nurse? Was she uncomfortable? When will all my answers be answered?

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

Again, I was furled into another mess I shouldn't have been involved in. Why was I so stupid to walk into a situation I could have avoided? I know it could have been avoided, yet it felt so natural to run to her. I felt compelled to make sure she was o.k. It was so stupid of me though, I should have been more collected and focused on the reality of the situation.

Normally I wouldn't run into things without thinking about the situation. Yet, this was an odd occasion, a onetime event where I excused my other senses and went for trouble. It was for her though, wasn't it? Was it normal to rush into a situation like that when someone I cared for could have been in danger? Still, it was too impulsive for me. This was something I should have easily set aside knowing the situation could go without my intermission. It was odd though. I was worried for her, and it wasn't just slight worry. It's obvious to me now that I was dropping all other senses when I felt the need to run for her. I felt like I had to be there, and nothing else mattered. It felt like the world collapsed into nothing, and my protective instincts raveled all my other senses away, where I couldn't side with them any longer. My motives to know if she was alright made up my world at that moment, but why, why would I drop my consistent ease of thinking things through? This was so unlike me.

Then my mind shifted elsewhere, closing off my inner thoughts. Ow. A trashcan. I felt my feet stumble as it rumbled in the hallway, the metal clanging with an embarrassing noise echo through the halls. I looked around myself with a flushing face, hoping no one had seen my mistake. Gathering my feet and pace back to a normal stride, I sighed. That was one way to break my turmoil.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep and eyed my alarm clock. It was a little after four. The memories of today started flooding my mind.

Where was Ino?

I got up abruptly and quickly exited the house, leaving my mother with a dumbstruck facial expression. I wanted to go see Ino, because I wanted to get all my questions answered. I was tired of wondering and not being answered. I ran towards the school, and once there, and out of breath, I tried to find Ino. I ran inside to see if there was a meeting, but only the janitor was there.

"Was there a meeting today?" I asked while breathing harshly. He eyed me with a surprised face before smiling.

"Yes there was," he said in a sprightly tone.

"How long ago," I asked impatiently. He stretched his arms in thought.

"OH I say about five minutes ago," he answered. Once I heard those words I quickly took off towards the exit. The janitor's eyes grew large before stuttering.

"Don't-," I slipped on the wet floor and epically fell on my back with a loud smack. The janitor laughed in a loud burst. He subsided while I got up, rubbing my hurt back.

"I just mopped the floor, little late for that," he kept giggling. I rolled my eyes and took off running again, with a limp to keep my back from hurting too much. I continued to run down the road towards Ino's house, until I finally ran out of stamina. I slowed down considerably and tried to catch my breath. I looked ahead and saw a blond ponytail bobbing, my strength returning almost immediately. Once I was a generous pace behind her I stopped running and walked casually.

I was about to say something until she detoured off to a cemetery. What was going on? She had a red candle in hand. I was now terribly curious on what she was doing. Did she see me and wanted to see if I was following her? Was it a funeral?

I tagged behind her until she stopped a gravestone, the words 'Inoichi Yamanaka' engraved on the marble stone. I stopped quickly and felt guilty for following her. She was visiting her father's grave, and I was watching her moment of vulnerability. She placed the candle down and brought matches out of her pocket, lighting the red candle and placing it carefully near the gravestone. She began to shake while kneeling down in front of her father's stone. She began to cry, and I was stuck there, un-able to talk or move. My breath was quiet but quick and I was in inner-turmoil, deciding whether I should comfort her or leave her. I tried to say something but I silently choked. I couldn't accomplish anything.

I took a hesitant step forward. She heard me and turned around quickly in startle. I couldn't do anything but stare at her tear filled eyes. She was hurting after all…

* * *

**Ino P.O.V**

These tears weren't meant to be seen. I wasn't meant to be caught with emotion streaking my face, but now I was. Now I had to face Sakura with broken composure that was supposed to remain hidden from the world. I was exposed at this point, and I felt like the image I had set for myself was drowned within the tears. Carefully I looked at her, trying to close out the sorrow glistening in my eyes, but I knew it was a worthless act. It made me want to further my sorrow, because now she was seeing a part of me I never intended to be visible outside my soul. I felt like a weak soul near her, and that wasn't what I had intended to ever reveal. I stammered slightly, shifting the options in my head. I could try to make excuses, but this wasn't an excusable display, I could tell that by the look in her eyes. I could ignore her presence and walk away, perhaps leaving my broken pride behind as I walked a trail to my composure.

Then again, maybe I could reach out. No. I couldn't give in to the temptation of admitting my frailty. Going to her now, that would prove I had frayed my pride and allowed something defenseless to slip over me. Right now though, it felt right to give into the nagging feeling of finally letting her in. I turned from the candle light to face her completely, dropping my guard seemed so easy right now, and the moment felt right to collapse into my emotions with her.

* * *

"How long have you been there, Sakura," Ino's voice was sharp and pained. I flinched and took a step back. Should I run? I put my head down in shame.

"W-when you got here," I told her truthfully. She cocked her face to the side in shame, bringing her hand up to touch her wet cheek. God how sad she looked, I was right after all, she was secretly depressed. I kneeled down in front of her with a soft, comforting smile.

"It's ok," I said, un-sure what else I could've said. She sniffled and choked on words, more tears streaming down her vanilla skin. I brought my hands up and wiped away her tears with a smile. She stared intensely into my eyes as if she was un-sure she could trust me or not.

"Sakura," she uttered while more tears trickled down her cheeks. I could hear the raw emotion in her voice. She sounded so alone like no one was there for her. I lowered my hands to her hand, cupping it between my slightly larger hands while staring in her eyes.

"I'm here for you Ino," I stated while gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. She started shaking, her hand wiggling in my hands. She started stutter on her words before hugging me intensely, throwing herself on me. I fell over in surprise, her falling down with as well. I was sprawled on the ground with Ino hugging me tightly, crying her eyes out into my school uniform. I stared up at the cloudy sky with half-closed eyes. What was I suppose to do now? All I could do was hug her back, right? I brought my arms up and hugged her back while she continued to cry.

What caught me off guard was that I was enjoying her crying, and not in a sadistic way. It showed she trusted me and cared to show her weakness. I stroked her back while playing with her long hair. She was just letting her feelings out on me and I loved every second.

"S-Sakura," Ino uttered harshly. I let a strand of her silky hair fall away from my grasp.

"Yes," I asked in a soft tone, trying to show her I wasn't minding this. She coughed while brining her head up and staring at me in the eyes. Hesitation clouded her eyes along with a hint of fright.

"You will never hurt me, right? You won't leave me like my dad did, will you? You'll always be here, right?!" She cried while tears fell onto my neck and face, I savored the feeling of them leaking down my body. I felt myself blush in shame. How could I promise her that when I was just supposed to use her? I licked my lips while watching Ino's lips quiver. How could I utter lies right into her face, was I that bad of a person who could lie to someone while being stared straight into the eyes? I hitched on my breath before speaking.

"I won't leave you," I whispered to her, hesitating to add the last part, "and hurt you intentionally." I couldn't say I would never hurt her, or I would break that promise. Ino didn't seem to notice my inner-turmoil, she just pressed closer into me, cuddling her head into my chest to dry her tear stained face.

"Thank-you," she replied. I couldn't smile, still guilty that I practically lied to her right in her face. I continued to stroke her back until a rock landed near us. Ino shot her head up in the direction of the stone while I cocked my head backwards, trying to view the person who threw the rock.

A guy with brown hair looked at us with a weird face, sitting on his bicycle. "Get a room," he yelled at us. We both blushed while Ino got off of me and dusted her skirt off. I shot up and turned towards the guy who was now smirking at us.

I brought up my middle finger and stuck out my tongue at him, "We can do whatever we want anywhere we want." Ino scooted closer to me with a blush while the guy laughed and rode off on his bicycle. Ino tapped my shoulder shyly. I turned around with my eyebrow raised.

"Was that necessary?" she asked with a slightly embarrassed voice.

I chuckled before answering, "It was." She began to giggle with small tears still sliding down her face. I brought my hand up and removed them from her eyes, her face grew instantly red.

"Sakura, only couples wipe tears away from others," she question more than stated. I withdrew my hand slowly with a lopsided smile, before swiveling on my heel and walking towards the exit of the cemetery.

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter to me, I just don't want to see you cry, Ino." She stuttered on a few words before shaking her head and chasing after me. She grabbed my hand quickly and held it within hers, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. Her hands were warm, and mine were too. I lied to her again, about not caring. I actually did care, now that I noticed. I cared for Ino a lot. I wanted to be a couple, I wanted to be with her and have the title of being her special someone. I wanted her to be infatuated with me, like I was with her now that I noticed. I smiled while squeezing her hand a little tighter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Skull Candy headphones are like…the holy grail of loud music for I-pods, enough said. **

**Kudos to my best buddy Nickel for writing the Ino Point Of Views! Because I wanted you to see the difference between the two characters.**

**Ok late update but whatever! I hope you like it! **


	5. Friday, Fifth Day of School

**Friday, Fifth Day of School**

I woke up that morning with a sprightly attitude. I'm not sure why but if I had to guess I would say it was from yesterday, when Ino held my hand all the way to the corner of her house where she reluctantly withdrew her hand. I inferred that she was afraid of being seen by her family with me while holding hands. I could understand her fear for being seen, but I still felt lightly disappointed. But, hey, she still held my hand.

I scrambled out of my bed and ran down the hallway with a smile. My mom was walking through the hallway, hands occupied with a sky high basket full of laundry. I ran by her, almost making her fall down in surprise.

"Sakura," my mom yelled in shock, "what is up with you today? And no running!"

I took a sharp turn into the bathroom, almost slipping, before turning around to her.

"Sorry mom, I'm just…I don't know. Happy?" I told her with a toothy smile before chuckling. My mom looked at me weirdly.

"Are you feeling better today, because yesterday you were pretty sick? Are you sure it isn't the sickness that has got to you?" My mom questioned with a serious tone. I giggled more. Why was she so concerned? Just because I was really happy didn't mean I was dangerously ill.

"I'm fine, and no, but I am going to take a shower." I sang while skipping into the bathroom. I checked for a towel before turning to close the door to only see my mom in the way.

"You sure, you seem too…out of it today." She prodded me further. I continued to smile.

"Oh, take it easy mom! I'm fine," I explained while trying to make her move away so I could close the door. Her frown deepened until she seemed to realize something, her frown turned into a motherly smirk. I felt some fear rise in me.

"Does it have something to do with Ino," she asked in a playful tone. I felt my cheeks flush. Why would my mom care so much? Actually that was a pretty dumb question. She was my mom, so anything relating to a possible romance made her squeal.

"Maybe," I said before giving her a good nudge and closing the door in her face. As I quickly stripped myself from my pajamas I could hear my mom giggle. What a weird woman. I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to my desire. Once at the preferred temperature I hopped into the shower.

I washed myself briskly, wanting to get to school as soon as I could. I washed the conditioner out of my hair before remembering something. Oh! Shit, I had to call off the deal. My hands slowed down while they rinsed my hair. This would be a problem. I stopped washing myself. Tenten didn't seem like she would understand, let alone support it. The others would hopefully understand where I was coming from. I began to swiftly rinse my hair again. I'll just have to suck it in and tell them straight away. I didn't want to play this little game anymore.

I spared some time to just put my back towards the showerhead, the soothing water pelting my back. I closed my eyes momentarily. Only if I met Ino before all of this mess, would things be better or worse, maybe even further than a friendship? I brought my hand up and turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog off of it. I stared myself in the eyes, wondering what I could do to make things better, until the mirror hazed up again. I sighed before putting a smile on. I drew a happy face on the mirror and wrote my name in exaggerated letters on it too.

Things will turn out good, because everything turns out wonderful for good people, but was I a good person? I shook my head from the degrading thought. I had to keep my chin up and smile, just for Ino.

* * *

I was practically skipping down the halls with my sprightly attitude. I received many weird looks and teachers gave me warning glances. I had a bright smile on my face while I headed towards the IR meeting.

Until I saw something more interesting, a familiar blond was standing in the crowd. I floated over to her.

"Hi Ino," I greeted with an elated tone. Ino jumped in surprise and turned around to face me. Her cheeks flushed.

"Uh-hey, Sakura," she hesitantly replied. I raised an eyebrow. She squinted at me while examining my face closer. A few people stopped from their own activities to watch us.

"Are you ok," she asked quietly while putting a soft hand to my forehead. "Has the gas done something to you?"

I savored the feeling of her hand on my forehead, "No, why?"

She withdrew her hand and I almost wanted to scoot closer, showing that I wanted more affection, but I decided against it. I didn't want to feel like a dog that was begging for a treat. She shrugged.

"You just seem…not yourself," she answered. I kept my eyebrow up while staring her straight in the eyes. I wonder how her eyes would shine if I did something great for her.

She sighed with a lopsided smile, "You are happy today, and so…girly looking."

I furrowed my brows. Man, is me being so happy a sin or something? Then again, it would be like Tenten not being sarcastic. So I suppose they had a good reason to be somewhat cautious around me.

"Well I am feeling quite good today, I hope you don't mind." I said while giving her a toothy smile. Her blush deepened.

"No! Not at all, I wasn't trying to make it sound mean, I was, well I just, I was-," she blurted while putting her hands out in defense. I began to giggle at how fast she tried apologizing. There was a crowd that accumulated by us. I could only guess they were curious on why the president was making small talk with a pink haired student. I almost stopped giggling immediately.

"It's fine. I understand what you are getting at." I assured while putting a hand on her shoulder. The atmosphere in the hall immediately changed from neutral to dangerous. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. Oh, that was a bad move. A random boy popped from the crowd while pointing an accusing finger.

"INO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled before getting pushed down and face planting the ground. Kiba's laughter could be heard through the school. I felt myself blush while I watched Ino's face turn crimson. Everyone was completely quiet, even Kiba's laughter stopped. I gathered my courage and turned my head towards the crowd. I felt a lump grow in my throat. Everyone was looking at me, their eyes were examining me, judging me, some had disgusted faces and others were dumbstruck.

I couldn't move. Everyone was staring at us, thinking we were together. I wanted to be together, I truly did, but this was utterly embarrassing. I was never the one for public affection or attention on a relationship, and this was over-whelming. My hand was still on Ino's shoulder. I could feel her shoulder shaking. I wasn't sure why, but I believe it was from embarrassment.

"Hey," a manly voice spoke out. Our heads snapped toward the voice in startle. Kakashi smiled while walking forward with his book. He stood by us while eyeing me up and down. The students averted their attention to him.

"Let's just be friendly now," he advised while flipping a page in his book. Everyone knew it was porn. Someone whispered in the crowd and Kakashi glanced at them, making the student shoot their head down in shame.

"It shouldn't matter if they like each other or let alone not like boys. Love is love kids and I hope you mature enough to understand. Some people don't understand. Even when they mature and die of old age," he lectured in his amused voice. He eyed every student there before turning around with a bright smile.

"I should've guessed Sakura, it explains a lot about you." He whispered to me. I could feel my blush grow hotter. I turned towards Ino for relief. Her face was still red and looking at me weirdly. I couldn't place this look she gave me. It wasn't of shame or embarrassment. It was…something different to put it at the least. Kakashi turned around to face the large collection of students. I looked back at the student body. Their faces were now blank. Some wore faces of shame and others still held their disgusted looks.

"Now go back to what you were doing," he warned. Everyone quickly fled away from the area, except for Naruto and Kiba. I turned towards Ino with a frown. That was such a buzz killer.

"Hey, I-I am sorry that happened," I apologized. I wasn't sure what I should say to her. It was my fault that this happened. I should've just gone straight to the IR meeting like I was going to do. Ino eyed my hand still on her shoulder before lifting her hand and flicking her bangs to the side.

"Its fine," her voice held warmth. I hope she wasn't lying about it either, that's the last thing I want from Ino, which is to be lied to. I slowly removed my hand from her shoulder, allowing it to slide down her arm and to her hand. How I wanted to hold it, even just for a few seconds. Her hand went up and grabbed my hand, holding it in her smaller hands while examining it. I watched her eyes scan my hand. Her soft blue eyes were concerned and deep in thought.

"Are you ok," she inquired me in a low, soft voice. I brought my hand up to stroke the back of her hand. It was soft and smooth like flower petals. I traced my thumb over her wrist, going over the small blue veins underneath her skin.

"Yeah I am ok," I replied. She curved her fingers over mine. I wonder if she liked me like I did her. She continued to stare at my fingers before closing her eyes. She gently closed her hand over mine and brought it up to her face, making my hand caress her cheek.

"That's good," she answered in a comforted tone. I felt my cheeks flush again. I felt something ignite in my stomach. It was like warm air that was stuck in my stomach. It reminded me of the sea. My stomach felt warm, like the sun, and this feeling of utter relaxation rolled through me like salty waves. It was intoxicating, to say in dull words.

I allowed myself to hold my hand up there while I rubbed Ino's cheek. Her cheeks were even more divine than her hands, softer than the finest cotton. I averted my gaze to her eyes. She was finally looking me in the eye. Her calm blue eyes were enticing. Her hand went over my hand, holding it in place while she savored the feeling.

"Uh," Kiba's voice called out. I shot my head at him with a frown. Ino slowly dropped her hand from mine and lightly shied from my touch. I already wanted to touch her again. I wanted to see that beautiful look on her face whenever I touched her.

"Yes," I asked in a noticeably irritated voice. Kiba winced before cowering behind Naruto. I forgot Naruto was there and felt myself stiffen. In the corner of my eye Ino didn't look too fazed before looking back at me.

"I have to get to a class, I'll see you around?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. She walked away before stopping. I ripped my eyes from Naruto, whose face was indescribable. I looked back at Ino who stood not too far from me. Ino turned around and quickly ran to me. She placed me in a breathtaking embrace. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her petite body. I allowed one hand to go up to the back of her head, lightly pushing her head into my neck. Her hair was in my fingers, its delicate strands felt pleasant. Her hair smelled exotic. I didn't know why she hugged me, but hell, I wasn't going to complain right now.

She began to pull away before hesitating. I looked down into her eyes. She was glancing at Naruto. A hidden message was being exchanged between them. I could feel it in the atmosphere. She soon turned back to me and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. I felt my whole body soften and burst into flames. My stomach felt like it was on fire with ember butterflies. Her soft moist lips were perfectly molding into my skin. My sensitivity seemed to skyrocket. All I could feel was her. Then she stepped away, her lips brushing down my cheek to my jaw line before leaving my face entirely. I was frozen at that very spot. The only things that could move were my eyes. I watched her eyes search mine before a sweet smile crossed her lips, and then she turned around and walked to her class. It started and ended that quickly.

The air hit the wet residue of Ino's lips on my cheek that traced to my collarbone. I brought my hand up to touch the remains of her lip gloss. My fingers brushed it, retracting in surprise how much gloss was coated on there, before wiping some. I examined the sticky deposit while smearing it between my fingers, relishing the thought that it was once on Ino's lips.

I soon remembered that Naruto and Kiba were behind me. I quickly turned towards their direction to only find Naruto there. I guess Kiba grew antsy from the affection and left. Naruto remained there with a frown. He didn't look too happy.

I opened my mouth to say something until Naruto interrupted, "We seriously need to talk." His voice was dangerously calm and smooth. The hyperactive Naruto was long gone today. I felt my index finger twitch.

"What did you want to talk about," I wasted no time in replying, fearing that he would do something to scare me even further. He noticed my tension and eased up a little.

"It's about," he looked towards the hall in which Ino left, "Ino."

I automatically understood right when he looked down the hall. It was going to be about the IR's plans with Ino. I was almost happy that he brought it up. I would agree with him that I'd give up on the plan, only wanting to befriend Ino…and maybe more.

"Yes," I replied with a smile, "I wanted to talk about it to." Naruto eyed me up and down before nodding. We both started walking to the IR meeting. We would only be able to catch the last ten minutes of it, but that's better than nothing.

Naruto walked for a short distance before continuing, "I am concerned, a lot, now about Ino. She has…grown to like you more than I thought she would." He added while clearing his throat. I felt myself smile despite the situation. So she talked to Naruto about her? He was too thick headed to jump to big conclusions like this. She must've talked about me to him, hoping to get some advice on things.

"She has developed feelings, Sakura." He stated. I felt my face blush brightly. I wonder if I could tell Naruto that I responded the same feelings, if not, possibly greater? He turned his head towards me.

"I told her to be careful, that you might 'unintentionally' hurt her." He explained. I nodded, hoping to give my input but he continued to talk more.

"I know it is for the IR and everything, but you got to understand. This is my sister! And I can't just back stab her," he continued to clarify. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me again while shaking his hands.

"I know! You are going to say that I'm being selfish, taking my sister over one thousand students. I understand but I just can't let this happen, Sakura." He briskly told. I began to start my sentence until he put a hand to my face.

"Sakura-," I gave him a rough, playful punch on his arm. He winced in pain and began to whine.

"Sakura," he exaggerated my name in an annoying voice. "That wasn't necessary. I could've taken some verbal abuse at how stupid I am instead!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Idiot, I understand more than you think."

Naruto stopped walking, and thankfully ceased whining as well. I stopped and turned towards him with a smile.

"You wha," he inquired in a surprised voice. I sighed. What was it with people today? I act a little different and they think the world is going to combust into flames.

"I understand clearly, Naruto." I repeated to him once again to let it sink in. Naruto continued to stare at me with shocked eyes.

I looked away from him, "I can say that me and Ino went through the same thing. Finding feelings that we didn't know we could have for each other." I glanced back at him again.

Naruto's face went from stunned to deadpan. I decided to continue my story now that I've confessed to him, "I began to like her too. It's hard for me to be around her, knowing that I first came to her to just use her," I stopped to think about my words. "Now I just want to more than friends with her, and without any motivation besides what I feel."

I didn't look at him as the silence loomed over us like an ominous cloud. It was hard to think that just a few days ago I practically despised Ino, and now I was falling for her. Who knew that we would have such nice chemistry? I don't think anyone saw it coming, besides my mom. It was so weird to think of this and how it came to be. I'm very thankful to have met Ino and everything, but this situation was just a pain in the ass.

"Well," Naruto began in a steady voice, "that is a big relief for me and Ino."

I glanced at him to see that he had his trademark goofy smile plastered on his face. What a funny guy. I smiled at him while he chuckled.

"I'm happy Ino won't get hurt," he said before frowning and raising an eyebrow. "Or will she?" He asked in an uncertain tone.

I giggled at his insecurity of trusting me. I wasn't sure why he was doubtful of me. It was quite cute to be truthful. But he was right. Would she be hurt in the end? I knew we both didn't want that. It was hard to say if she would get heart or not. I still felt the obligation to tell her the truth, which might hurt her. And if she was hurt in the end, what would happen between us? Would she still be near me, or will she ignore me? The very thought of Ino leaving me, all alone, made my heart throb. It was uncertain what would happen between us.

"I will try to make that not happen," I assured him. He gave me a soft smile while going over and putting an arm around my shoulder, giving me a casual hug. I gave him a heart warming smile.

"I like that you are completely honest," he said while chuckling. We began to continue down the hall towards the IR meeting. I glanced up at one of the hallway clocks. I miscalculated. We would be getting there for the last two minutes.

* * *

"Then it is settled," Tenten spoke in a stern tone. "That," she look around the room. Kiba and Shikamaru stared at her intently. The room was quiet and till until Naruto and I entered the room, but no one paid attention. They continued to stare at Tenten while sitting around the only table in the room. A box was in the middle of the table. "I get the last cookie!"

Shikamaru groaned while pushing the box towards Tenten. Kiba grumbled while leaning back in his chair, almost tipping over. Naruto gaped while running over to the table. I gasped, knowing what was going to go on.

Tenten gasped before grabbing the box and hitting the floor. Naruto jumped on table and slid right off of it, falling straight onto the floor. He popped up quickly while looking around.

"No fair," he whined, "I didn't get a cookie."

Tenten soon crawled away from under the table and stood up quickly, the chocolate chip cookie held tightly in her hand. She brought it up towards her face and waved it around, taunting Naruto. His face begged for Tenten to give him the cookie.

She walked towards me with a smile, "Well too bad. You were late."

Naruto began running over towards Tenten before she stuffed her mouth with it. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and whined loudly. Tenten gave him a cheeky smile while she chewed the cookie. I watched her. Should I wait to tell her? I think I should, she looked like she was in a good mood. But no, I couldn't, I held it off too long and it was taking its toll on my conscience. I opened my mouth. Naruto seemed to catch on and stopped whining immediately. Everyone's attention was drawn away from the cookie and now to Naruto.

He walked toward Tenten with a serious face which confused Tenten. "We need to talk about the Ino plan, Tenten."

Tenten swallowed the cookie while Shikamaru got up from the table. Kiba's face turned red while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well," Tenten began, "what is it?"

I took a step toward her. She glanced at me and looked back at Naruto. She wasn't going to pay attention to me, not with Naruto being different. So I guess I had to be different too. I put a hand on Tenten's shoulder. She flinched and turned towards me. Our friendship never consisted of gooey moments, just lots…and lots of punches, and a few slaps. It was all playful of course, but we never were soft towards each other. It was hard to explain.

"Tenten, I have something as well that regards the Ino plan." I told her in a serious tone while looking into her eyes. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I can't do it anymore and I say that we call off the plan." I spoke in a firm voice. Kiba turned around away from us. Shikamaru looked surprised at first, but he soon ended up grinning. Naruto put a foxy smile while Tenten opened her mouth before giving a frown.

"Why," she inquired in a lost tone.

"I…I can't do it anymore because I don't like the feeling of lying to someone I like, a lot." I clarified for her. She looked away, trying to think of a reply. I was waiting for the bashing and verbal abuse, maybe a slap or punch. Tenten couldn't take this well. She seemed so set on it that I doubt my feelings would interfere. But was she that heartless as I thought? Was she that mean? Or was I just over estimating her? I couldn't jump to a comforting conclusion. Tenten remained quiet before turning around towards me.

"That's fine," Tenten told me while smiling. I blinked. She wasn't mad? She wasn't furious? I felt breath quicken. So I was over reacting on this whole thing?

The table collapsed in a loud smack. All of us jumped in fright. Everyone turned towards Naruto who put his hands up in defense. He was the one who jumped on the table earlier.

"Hey," he piped, "I didn't mean to break it."

Tenten began to laugh while I joined in nervously. Shikamaru began to walk towards the exit, slowly bringing out his I-pod, "Time to go to class."

The bell rang loudly right after he said that. Tenten stayed where she was while everyone left the meeting, slowly looking back in curiosity. I waited with Tenten, knowing she wanted to say something to me in private. Once everyone left Tenten began to talk.

"Why did you look so surprised? And how long have you felt these feelings?" She asked in a serious tone. I looked at her with a soft smile still on my face. She soon smiled back.

"I don't know," I said while furrowing my brows, "I guess I over-estimated your meanness. And I thought I was going to get backhanded too."

She gave me a weird look, so I could only return with a bizarre facial expression. We both started laughing while she swatted my hand from her shoulder.

"Why would I backhand you?" She began giggling louder at the very thought of it. I felt my cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling too much. But it was a very good feeling.

"I don't know," I laughed some more, "maybe to know some sense into me?"

Tenten gave me a soft punch in the arm. "Yeah, I sure would."

I nodded in response while trying to stifle my laughter. It ended soon after Tenten's did. She continued to stare at me like she was waiting for something more. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What," I asked in curiosity. She frowned and punched my arm again, which made me frown back.

"What I do," I whined while bring my left hand up to rub my arm.

"You forgot the other question I asked, you hobo." She said in a fake annoyed tone while poking my arm. I blinked while trying to remember. Oh! Yeah, that question!

Well jeez, how did I start liking Ino? But didn't she ask when I started? Well…I believe I started liking her from the first day I actually conversed with her. She was awkward and stuff, but she had that beautiful quietness about her. She had something that drew me to her… She was so innocent; untouched from slang, friends, past events, and about everything that could possibly corrupt a person.

"Well," I began, "I guess it was the first day."

Tenten gave me a funny look. "Wow, you're a pathetic romantic person."

And with that she left me alone. I opened my mouth and closed it several times before chasing after her. "What do you mean?"

Yet she wouldn't answer me as she went into her first period class. I muttered about her being gay. The door in which Tenten went through opened and a flying book hit my chest. I lied in the halls, rolling in pain while I could hear Tenten's giggle.

Once I was back on my feet I quickly remembered I had to get to my first period class, which was with Kakashi. I felt myself shiver. I could already tell this was going to be very awkward. I began to head towards the class until the tardy bell rang. Shit, I was late.

A few minutes later I quietly entered my first class. Kakashi looked up from his book and waved at me. I felt a blush of embarrassment rush to my cheeks. People were giving me odd glances, remembering what they saw earlier. I hastily walked to my seat and sat down, quickly burying myself in a book. The class ended quickly with me attempting to read, catching people's stares and thinking about Ino. The bell rang, signaling that class ended.

"Everyone have a good weekend, but Sakura stay after class. We must talk about your tardiness." He ordered in that disturbing amused filled voice. Everyone gave me glanced before leaving the classroom until it was completely bare, except for Kakashi and me.

I was about to clarify why I was late until Kakashi put his hand up. He shuffled some papers before putting down his book.

"It's ok, Sakura, I understand why you were late." Kakashi said while getting up and began to clean his classroom from pieces of scrap paper. I watched him with a confused look.

"Oh, you do?" I began in a thoughtful voice. Did he know about the IR meeting? I wouldn't be surprised since it is located in the only spare room in this school. Maybe he wanted to be a part of it? That would be nice though we had no ideas what so ever.

"Yes," he answered while throwing the papers in the recycle bin. He walked over to his desk and sat on it with an amused smile. I felt myself stiffen and grow uncomfortable. He knew too much.

"You were with your girlfriend, probably doing things the school wouldn't like." He said while chuckling. I felt my cheeks turn beet red. He was perverted! I wouldn't do that here and especially with…Huh, I wonder if I would go that far with Ino. Would she…Bah! His sexual thoughts were contagious! I shook my head.

He continued to chuckle while waving me off with a hand, "I'll excuse it just this once. But don't tell the teachers I do that."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he possibly think that I would do that with Ino, especially here? I would at least make it in a more romantic spot…I wanted to slap myself in the face. My mind wandered to bad things, very bad things I felt guilty about. I was mentally stripping Ino.

"Kakashi," I said in a calm voice. Kakashi stopped chuckling while staring at me.

"You're perverted." I stated while turning towards the door. He began to laugh again.

"Iruka says the same thing," he said. I stopped and abruptly turned around. What did he say? I think I heard him wrong.

"What did you say," I asked innocently.

He gave me a dismissive hand while chuckling even more. I quickly exited his room. The whole time I walked to my next class I kept thinking, '_Kakashi is weird. Kakashi is weird. Oh my god, Kakashi is a pervert!_'

Yet I felt like a hypocrite, because sexual thoughts kept occurring in my head about Ino. I didn't know I could think about her this way. It was so weird but great at the same time. It was horrible that I was undressing her in my head without her permission which made me guilty, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't know I was that type of person to be so…well perverted.

A girl stopped in front of me and bended over to pick up a pencil. I felt my face flush. I couldn't stop staring. It was only until somebody bumped into me that I broke away from my trance and began to run towards my next class, ignoring the disapproving looks of the student body and teachers. I needed to clear my head.

Thankfully we had Gai and his class next, and maybe, just maybe, his ugliness might blind my impure mind from its thoughts. I quickened my pace to hopefully get purified again.

* * *

School ended with kids staring at me and a few rude comments. I walked down the crowded halls. I continued to weave past everyone to get out of here until a group of girls got in front of me. I moved to the side to avoid them, but they shifted to block the way again. I continued to try to maneuver past them but it was in vain because they kept getting in the way all over again. So I stopped and gave them an annoyed look.

"Sakura," one questioned. I glanced at her while wondering how she knew my name.

"Yeah that's her name," another said. I began to panic. What did they want from me? Soon the tallest and most good looking of them got made her way towards me. I gulped, this was scary. I was getting corned by a group of giggling girls.

"You're gay," she pointed an almost accusing finger at my face. I flinched backwards.

"So we've heard though," one piped up to correct their leader. I think it was their leader since she was the most outgoing. And how was it their business if I was gay or not? They didn't have any right to come up to me and point fingers. I eyed her finger. If I could get away with it I would bite her finger.

"Yeah, whatever," the loud girl said while glancing back. "Anyways, we welcome you to the Gay Girl Association!"

I stared at them. They stared back at me, waiting for an answer.

Wow. Did I just get invited to be in a gay group? I didn't know how to react. Should I laugh at them for making such a pathetic group, or should I wave it off? I couldn't decide until I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked over to see Ino.

"Let's go, Sakura." She ordered quickly while dragging me away. I watched behind me as the group of girls giggled. I wonder why they were laughing.

All I heard while I was being led out of school was, "What a feisty girlfriend she has. Too eager I say."

I turned my attention Ino after hearing that. We just exited the school. Everybody was still pouring out from the main entrance still. Some people stopped to stare at us. I could tell this would never get old. The president, who everyone thought was perfect, was showing human emotions. Oh no! Something is wrong! But wait, it's even worse! She has a girl! Yeah, I can see that running through their little minds. Ino continued to drag me even after we made it outside. She was dragging me somewhere secluded. I watched as people looked at us, wondering what the hell we were going to do. Shikamaru was in the crowd while giving me a weird look. I shrugged at him. We turned a corner around the school and Ino stopped dragging me. Her face was pink tinted.

"What are you doing today," she asked. I gave her a peculiar look.

"Is that all you dragged me for," I asked in a curious voice.

"Uh, yes," she answered, "I don't like how everyone was looking at me like that. I just wanted to talk in a quiet place without people watching our every move."

A guy in a car drove by while honking at us. I felt my happy mood falter slightly while Ino tried to ignore him.

I nodded in agreement, "I can understand that, but I'm not doing anything today. Why you ask?"

She looked down at the ground with a small smile. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to the art museum with me."

I mused about the idea. It wasn't a bad choice but not one of the fun ones either. I glanced at her while thinking about the proposal. She looked cute when she was shy and nervous. I would have to remember to make her look this way all the time.

"Yeah, sounds great." I answered with a toothy smile. She perked up and smiled brightly at me. Her eyes were shining like a crystal clear creek. How I loved her facial expressions.

"Oi," Shikamaru yelled from his car on the road. Ino turned towards him with a happy facial expression. He held a soft smirk. "Did Sakura say yes?"

Ino ran towards him, "Yeah!"

I blinked a few times before giggling. Ino had this all planned. Ino got in the back of Shikamaru's car. I started running towards the car and was about to get in the passenger's seat until I got a better idea. I closed the door and got in the back as well. Shikamaru chuckled before entering the highway.

The art museum was around twenty minutes from here, so I thought it'd be best if I made a conversation. But what should it be about? I began to think what I would want to learn from her. I furrowed my brows in thought. Naruto did say she had feelings for me. Maybe I should confront her about them, to hear them from her? Yeah, that sounded really nice right about now.

"Hey, Ino," I asked while Shikamaru was busy watching the road. Ino looked at me.

"Naruto told me something," I began to see if I could get a reaction from her. Ino froze for a few seconds before looking away. I took the opportunity to scoot closer to her.

"What did he say," Ino inquired in a stern tone. I giggled. Was she trying to act indifferent? If she was, she was failing at it. She turned towards me with a questioning look, wondering why I laughed. She soon turned red from how close we were.

"He told me that you kind of liked me," I whispered to her in an even voice. Ino opened her mouth while her eyes wandered down. What was she looking at on me? Was it my lips…my chest? I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of her being perverted. Oh jeez, here come all my sexual thoughts again.

She remained silent for a long time before glancing back up at my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, the perfect hue of blue that looked like soft silk but held an electrical feel about them. Her eyes lashes were thick and full, framing her eyes perfectly while bringing their color out as well.

"Yes, I do." She barely whispered. I felt shivers run up my spine. She said those words in a deep, intimate voice that made my mind draw blanks.

I brought my face back, unable to keep it closer to her any longer. I flashed a big smile. I brought my hand on top of hers. She looked disappointed that I withdrew my face, but when I grabbed her hand she looked content once again.

"Well I return them," I replied while stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. I felt her pinky slide across the side of my hand. Her hands fit so nicely in mine, and she knew how to stroke my hands in the right places. One could only wonder where…I stopped myself at the thought. I didn't need to go further.

Shikamaru coughed while muttering something about Romeo and Juliet. We both shot him a glance in the mirror that made him haunch over the steering wheel.

* * *

"That looks like a duck," I stated while pointing at the picture. We were in the modern art's section of the museum. Ino shook her head while frowning. Her hand still was placed in mine.

"No, it looks like a bunny." She objected. I squinted at the picture. How the hell did she get a bunny? I tilted my head before getting slapped in the face by a bunny instead. Wow! There was a bunny!

"Hey," I exclaimed to her with my hand still pointing at the picture. "It's both a bunny and a duck."

She furrowed her brows and got closer, tilting her head to the side. A look of clarification appeared on her face.

"Wow. I suppose so," she replied while pulling me towards another painting. I smiled before walking in sync with her. Our hands swayed a little while we walked. There weren't many people here at the museum. Nobody gave us weird looks while we roamed the museum, thankfully. It also made Ino have the confidence to continue holding my hand.

We continued our day looking at the abstract art and other interesting master pieces. This was more fun and interesting than I thought it was going to be, especially with Ino's opinion on all of pictures. Ino soon told me that she needed to go to the bathroom. We quickly searched for a restroom and found one around the corner. She entered the bathroom. I decided to wait outside for her, just to give her some personal space.

I continued to wait after five minutes passed. I was starting to get worried. What is taking her so long? I decided after another minute to go investigate.

I walked in on her applying lip gloss on her small lips. It didn't take long until she spotted me from the reflection on the mirror. She stopped applying the lip gloss and turned towards me.

"Uh, Sakura…hi," she replied nervously. Was she embarrassed at being caught like this? I believe she was. I never did see her with make up. A thought popped into my mind. Was she trying to be extra special, just for me? I smiled and walked up to her.

I brought my hand up to her other hand that was holding the lip gloss. I easily pried it from her hand and put it in my skirt pocket.

Ino looked puzzled at this. "You don't need lip gloss to look pretty, Ino." I answered with a soft smile. She blinked before looking down in embarrassment. She was too adorable.

I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks. She looked up at me with those soft blue eyes. I melted in her gaze. I brought my lips towards hers and closed my eyes. Our lips soon met each other. I could feel the warm, stickiness of the lip gloss. It reminded me of her doubt about herself. I wanted to wash away her insecurity. I allowed my mouth to open and let my tongue wipe away the lip gloss. I almost giggled that it was flavored lip gloss. It tasted like watermelon. I felt Ino stiffen slightly. Did I move too fast for her? I was about to release my kiss until her mouth opened. I was shocked that she would let me do this, to allow my tongue inside of her. I stroked my fingers against her cheek. I heard her let out a noise that made my stomach feel light. I brought my tongue over to hers and began to lightly massage it, tempting her to play with me. She soon began to kiss back. The thought and feeling of her kissing me back made me feel full of warm liquids that swirled in my body.

I felt her tongue glide across mine. My cheeks started to grow hot as I felt my hands lower from her face and go to her sides. Her hip structure was delicate and perfectly shaped. I felt around them, savoring how the shape and softness. Her own hands found their way to my hair and were playing with it. I smiled into the kiss. She tugged my hair lightly, making me almost stop kissing her in surprise. I felt her smile in return. I put more pressure into our kiss while my hands went to her thighs. She gasped in the kiss. I easily picked her up and propped her up on the counter of the bathroom. She broke the kiss and lifted her head up to get air. Her breath was ragged but sweet. I looked up, trying to see her gaze and see what she thought, but all I could see was her lips.

I looked back down to see her neck in clear view. It was slender and soft looking. I moved my head closer to her neck and breathed on it. She shivered and held her breath. I put my lips on it, giving it a soft kiss. Her neck was soft and smelled nice. I withdrew my kiss, knowing I shouldn't go further.

Once I was away from her neck I caught Ino's eyes. They were hazy and glinting in the overhead lights. I was tempted to kiss her again…

"Uh," a woman called out to us. We shot our heads toward the direction with wide eyes, getting caught in the middle of this. The woman seemed more embarrassed than us, almost cowering behind the door.

"The museum is closing," she said and ran out of the doorway. The door slammed shut. We continued to stare at the door even when the girl was long gone. Ino looked back at me and I did too. She started to giggle. I wasn't sure why but I didn't care. I joined in her laughing while putting my head on her shoulder to stifle my loud laughter.

I continued to giggle after she stopped, but thankfully it subsided quickly. I brought my head from her shoulder to look up at her. She was still on the counter while I stood between her legs, which, now that I just noticed, were wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see how closer we were. I blinked. We were touching… Ino seemed to notice this too but didn't mind it. I quickly looked up, afraid of what to do. Ino smiled before practically tackling me to the ground. I would've caught myself but I was more worried about Ino getting hurt. I caught her on top of me. She began to giggle before placing a kiss on my jaw. I shivered. I felt my hands go on her back. My face was growing hotter. I wanted more than this…I knew that but I didn't want to frighten Ino with that.

"Ino," I begged while she began to leave soft kisses on my jaw line. "The woman said the museum was closing! We need (stifle gasp) to go, or we might gettttt left in here!"

Ino smiled into her kiss, "We'll get out sooner or later."

And Ino continued to kiss me. I was beginning to think that Ino was secretly one big helpless romantic on this inside. I soon just allowed myself to be kissed on the bathroom floor. I was pretty happy that it looked clean. Ino brushed my ribcage and under my arm which made me gasp. This only seemed to intoxicate her even more. I began to try kissing her too. Hoping that if I did she would finally get up and we could go, without me making a bad move on her. But that didn't work at all. We only left when the janitor came in to clean up.

Much to our embarrassment the front doors were locked so we had to make him open them for us. He held this perverted smile on his face while he let us out. Once we were out of the museum Ino called Shikamaru to pick us up.

Interestingly enough Ino started kissing me again while we waited for Shikamaru on a bench. I could only kiss her back.

I suppose we're in a relationship now, the kisses surely sealed the deal. One subject on our 'relationship' came to my head. It was apparent in all relationships. Everyone wanted to know it…

Who was the one wearing the pants? Sadly I couldn't finish my sentence when Ino licked my chin, causing my mind to go blank and numb.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Thought I'd spoil you guys with some...._ Interesting dirty fluff almost. Muahaha. Anywho, sorry for another late update but hey! This chapter was -long-! 17 pages on word! So I am pretty proud of myself har-har. Hope you guys enjoyed this too!**

**Reviews and Messages are -loved-.**

**-Shay**


	6. Saturday, Sixth Day: Blue October

* * *

I woke up early in the morning despite it being a Saturday. I rolled over on my bed to glance at my alarm clock. It was around seven am. I yawned loudly before getting out of bed. I could hear my mom's stereo playing in the kitchen. She was always an early bird. I moved my jaw and tongue around, both feeling heavier than usual. I closed my eyes while lifting my hand to my jaw, massaging it lightly. It was all from Ino. Jeez, who knew she was that passionate? Though I believe passion is an insult compared to Ino's intense kisses. They were nice and all, but each time she got a small breath of air she attacked me again with more loving kisses. It was seriously hard to keep up with her. I opened my eyes and sighed. I walked out my door and started heading down the stairs, until I lost my footing while in my sleepy stupor.

"Mom," I cried while tumbling down the stairs, hoping she would be able to save me. I heard a pan drop and quick footsteps. I caught sight of her while I rolled down the stairs and finally hit the floor. She looked at me with wide eyes. I groaned while rubbing my head. I already knew it was going to bruise. While rubbing my head my mom started to bust out laughing. I shot my mom a hurt filled glare which only made her laugh harder. She pointed a finger at me while I got up and brushed myself off. I felt my pride sting a little. My mom was so childish, enough where she would laugh at me when I got hurt instead of being worried, but I had to love her for it.

"Well aren't you just the worried mom," I mocked. She waved a dismissive hand at me while she tried to stifle her laughter. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes when she finally stopped her giggles.

"Oh-ho-ho," she replied while another giggle escaped from her mouth, "cranky this morning, dear?"

"No," I replied while closing my eyes and began rubbing my head again. It throbbed still. What a good way to start off a beautiful Saturday morning.

"Well if it makes you any better," my mom began with a knowing smile, "I bought some of those banana nut muffins you like yesterday."

I felt my own eyes widen in joy. Those muffins sounded really delicious right now. I walked past my mom, heading towards our kitchen. She followed along with her smile still sticking to her face.

"You know," I began after I got my hands on a muffin. "I think this year will be good."

My mom was washing the dishes while the stereo played an old song. I took a bite from my muffin, savoring every flavor of it. My mom always knew how to cheer me up, even if I didn't really need it.

"Why is that," she asked in a casual voice. "Is it because this is your last year in school and before you abandon your dear old mom?"

I rolled my eyes, "I would visit every now and then, let alone call you every other day."

She sighed in response. "But that isn't as good as having you here. How about you just stay here and rot away in this house with me?"

I giggled at her faint sarcasm. I could tell where I got my pessimistic side from. Tenten once thought that my mom was just plain serious and depressing until I told her that was my mom's sarcasm. Tenten gave me this weird look before forgetting she asked.

"Yeah, that just sounds fantastic. Live here all my life and not have a taste of the world," I began while gnawing on the muffin. My mom turned towards me with a faint smile.

"Don't chew with your mouth open," she chided me. I chewed the rest of my muffin before swallowing.

"Sorry," I replied. She gave me a small nod before continuing the dishes.

"Besides leaving me forever, what makes you think this year will be great?" She questioned. I pondered about the idea before replying.

"I don't know, just do?" I questioned her than telling. She chuckled at me.

"Does it have to do with Ino, too? You have been swooning over her for the past week," she hummed. "Ever since that one day you bumped into her."

I stared at her. How did she know I bumped into her? I never did tell her that.

"I didn't tell you how we met, mom." I told her in a suspicious tone. She began giggling once more until realization hit me.

"You eavesdropped on my call with Tenten," I pointed an accusing finger at her. She continued to giggle while I scolded her, telling her it was wrong to listen to other people's calls.

* * *

I continued the rest of the day watching T.V and lurking around the house. My mom nagged me to get out the kitchen a few times. I eyed the clock to see it was only 11 am. I groaned in boredom.

As if on cue the phone rang. I leaped up in excitement.

"I got it," I exclaimed while searching for the phone. Where the hell was that thing?

I ran about the house until I found it in a dirty clothes basket. I fumbled with the phone before turning it on and speaking.

"Hello," I asked in a rushed voice.

"Sakura," Naruto screamed through the phone. I almost dropped the phone from my surprise and throbbing ear.

"Don't yell so loud, idiot." I harassed. He began chuckling before apologizing.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked in a thrilled voice. I pursed my lips in thought. I really had nothing to do but I was afraid to say that, knowing he wanted to do something together. Last time we had a friend's day he about bumped me over the railing at the mall…on the third floor.

"Nothing," I almost dared myself to say it. Naruto giggled in excitement. I was tempted to hang up the phone in fright.

"Guess whose birthday is today and tomorrow?" He asked. I shuddered.

"I don't know, who?" I inquired in a bland voice.

"Shikamaru's and Ino's," he screamed. I brought my ear from the phone. God damn his loud voice!

"Naruto," I replied in a steady voice, "you don't have to yell!"

The thought just hit me. Oh yeah, it was Shikamaru's birthday. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. I totally spaced that. And it was Ino's tomorrow too? Jeez, I don't think I could handle two birthdays in one week. And what was I supposed to do for Ino's birthday? My mind pulled blanks. I didn't even know what to get her! Jewelry is just too cliché, chocolates was too ordinary, and birthday cards showed nothing. I felt myself groan. I lacked creativity.

"You ok, Sakura," Naruto asked.

"I just didn't know it was Ino's birthday this week, and I forgot Shikamaru's. I didn't even get him a present, or Ino." I replied in a shamed voice.

"Hey," Naruto replied quickly in a comforting voice, "I'll take you out to get them something, alright?"

"Ok," I replied in relief. I don't think I would be able to get them both a present on the same day alone. Good thing Naruto had a car. Wait, Naruto didn't have a car.

"Wait," I replied in a lost tone, "You can't drive and you don't have a car."

"But I can always ask one of the maids if they could kindly drop us off somewhere," he answered in a delighted tone.

"You sure they won't mind," I asked in an uncertain tone, "they have to work and all."

Naruto giggled into the phone, "They won't mind. Most of them are close to us. Some of them actually watched us when we were still kids."

I had to laugh back at him, "Naruto you still are a kid."

He gasped, "No! I am only one year younger!"

"I wasn't talking about age wise. I meant as in personality wise." He remained quiet after I added that last statement.

"Yeah, well I have nothing to say back. See you in a few!" He said before hanging up. I frowned. Once again I was hung up on. Just because I didn't mind it didn't mean that I liked to have the option of saying good-bye!

I clicked the phone off and settled it on the receiver. I got up, yawning before I staggered in to the kitchen. My mom turned around to nag me back out of the kitchen before I shot up my hand in protection.

"I'm going to go birthday shopping with Naruto. I forgot today was Shikamaru's birthday," my mom raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a weird look in return. I didn't like how her green eyes were glinting in an unfathomable way.

"You wouldn't have been groaning around like that earlier. You usually forget everyone's birthday except your own at times," my mom laughed at the memories.

I glared at her, "Well I have a bad memory." I attempted to defend my pride.

"Why do you get A's in class then? I doubt you have less than two quizzes each week that require a good memory." She penetrated my almost pitiful defense. I waved a hand at her.

"Never mind," I replied in an exasperated tone. She giggled while she turned back around to scrub the stove. I watched her for a second, wondering how she could take joy from cleaning.

"Is there something else important, more than Shikamaru?" She asked while looking over her work. She smiled in satisfaction before going over to the counter.

I felt my cheeks blush while I crossed my arms. My mouth formed a displeased frown before squinting at her, "Maybe. But how would you know?"

She didn't turn towards me while she began to rub hard on a specific spot of the counter. "Oh, you just don't act that ashamed on everyone else's birthdays."

I snorted. Of course, my mom was eavesdropping again. "You are so nosy."

My mom looked at me with a normal expression. Now she was trying to play it off. "I was not."

The phone ran loudly. My mom placed the rag down and answered the kitchen phone.

"Hello," I loud voice asked from the phone. It was on speaker. I found my evidence.

"Hah," I pointed my finger at her with a big smile, "I caught you red-handed!"

She rolled her eyes before turning off the speaker phone. She glared at me. "You need to go wash up. Naruto will be here for you and you haven't even showered or brushed your teeth. So hurry and wash yourself!"

I gave her a pleased smirk while I exited the kitchen.

* * *

"I brought my own money, Naruto." I replied in an annoyed voice. Naruto smiled none the less.

"Just making sure," he continued. We continued walking through the mall. It was packed, not surprising for a Saturday evening. I saw Kiba running on the floor below us, a cop chasing after him. I grunted at how he could get into trouble everywhere but school sometimes. Naruto was oblivious that his friend was here, thankfully, or we would be here longer than I would look. I just wanted to buy Shikamaru and Ino something then leave immediately. This place was creeping with weird people. I think I saw some couple kissing and doing who knows what in a dark corner. I absently scooted closer to Naruto.

We continued to walk along until Naruto grabbed my arm. "This store, Sakura, this looks like a girl thing, like something Ino would be happy with!"

I was dragged into a pink and black store. I glanced around before wanting to run out. It was a lingerie store. Why the hell did Naruto want to bring me here? It was so odd! Wasn't a brother supposed to be protective and _not _bringing their partners to buy them sexy outfits? I mean lingerie. I began to put up resistance towards Naruto.

"Naruto," I squeaked as a few people eyed me, "we need to leave! I'm not going to buy underwear and bras for Ino!"

Naruto looked around, "Oh! I thought it was like a…different girly store."

Before we could flee from the store a worker came up to use with a smile.

"Oh you have such a cute looking boyfriend," she gawked while smiling at Naruto. She turned towards me with a mischievous look.

"Are you looking to get something nice to wear for him, is it his birthday, maybe your anniversary?" I turned towards Naruto for help but he fled already. I felt myself try to cower in an imaginary corner.

"No, we're not together." I replied while trying to run away. She stopped me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So you're trying to woo him in with sex," she asked. I felt my face drop in horror. NO! Why the hell-I would never-It was Naruto-how could she think that?!

I opened my mouth before she jumped to a conclusion. She gave me a weird look before shaking her head in a cliché way.

"That isn't a good way to get into a man's heart." She replied while giving me a knowing look.

"You must make him now how smart and awesome you are! Now go over there and tell him you want to go watch that new action movie at the movies!" She swatted my back, causing me to stumble out of the store. I was shocked. How the hell did she just assume that I was after his heart? Wow! She acted pretty ignorant, just jumping onto things like that. I was about to rub my temples from the annoying memory of her until Naruto came out with a bag.

"What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed while backhanding his shoulder. He yipped and held his shoulder, trying to rub the pain away.

"For leaving me alone to get mauled over by some weird girl," I yelled at him. He winced and ducked his head from a swat I tried to deliver. I brought my hand back again to attempt to swat his face again.

"I'm sorry but I saw something that I think would be a good birthday present." He clarified. I felt my eyebrow rise while my hand lowered from its offensive stance.

"In a lingerie store," I asked him, trying to see if I heard him right. He nodded in excitement. I was tempted to deliver another slap on his arm before deciding not to. He could give Ino whatever he wanted. I didn't know he was that open with her. It almost frightened me. Before I could question him further he dragged me into a game store. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Sakura, look, it's the new World of Warcraft! They released it early!" He screamed. Everyone that was around us, well the majority of the guys, looked at him franticly in search of what he screamed. I looked up to notice the sign was just put there by the owners.

"Doesn't Shikamaru like this game?" I asked while tapping the glass window. I heard the boys run near us to see if it was true. I began to feel uncomfortable. They were…they were breathing on my neck, trying to get a closer look.

"Yeah, and it was not suppose to come out until May! I wonder what made them release it so early!" He exclaimed. I turned around towards the boys. They all straightened up and looked at me warily. If I moved _slowly_ towards the door of the shop maybe they won't notice. Naruto turned around and felt his face go pale. I scooted towards the door and all of them bolted towards it.

"NEW WORLD OF WARCRAFT GAME OUT EARLY," one yelled. And once he screamed it I knew that this store would be packed. I dashed through the door and to the counter first. The clerk of the store was almost cowering behind the cash register.

"I want the newest World of Warcraft game, please." I yelled. The crowd behind me started throwing money at the clerk, bellowing for the game as I was crushed against the counter. I gasped for breath. It was too crowded! The clerk grabbed my money and hurriedly gave me the game. Once I got it…I regretted it. Boys were trying to snatch it from my hands and began to push me down towards the ground. I cried for help. I heard, miraculously over the loud requests of the fan boy's, Naruto's voice and a few loud cries. Soon I could see Naruto's body while he bashed boys away from me.

"Run" he yelled while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the throng of boys. We escaped from the crowd after Naruto pushing some guys and roughly pulling me out. I gasped for air and instantly felt grateful for the space. I stretched my arms out before remembering I had the game in my hand. I pulled it close to my body and hunched over it in protection. I glanced around in a paranoid way. Naruto laughed.

"Let's leave before they all start coming," he said while I watched guys running towards the stores. Some of the guys even left their girlfriends at the food court to try and score the game. I nodded while Naruto lead me to the opposite side of the mall from the store.

"Well you got Shikamaru's game which is awesome because he'd totally love you for it," Naruto replied while giving a girly scoff and waving his hand. I giggled at his actions. He smiled proudly at me. He always did like to make me happy.

"I don't think Ino would like it if Shikamaru started liking me, would she?" I replied while gently pushing his shoulder playfully. He put a finger to his chin in an innocent way.

"Probably not," he giggled. I joined with him in the laughter. I began to notice we were in the baby section of the mall. All the stores had small, cute names. I looked into a store to see a couple kissing while their son played with a stuffed animal. Thinking about kissing…I stopped my laughter while he continued to giggle randomly.

"Naruto," I called out to him quietly. He stopped his laughter and faced me with a wide grin.

"What," he asked curiously.

"I-well-Ino…she likes to kiss... a lot." I said to him with a light blush tickling my cheeks. He frowned and put his hands up to cradle his neck, obviously in deep thought. An expression of recognition hit his face. He laughed out loud while holding his stomach.

I stopped walking and glared at him. "What?"

He attempted to suppress his giggles while putting up a hand for me to wait. I crossed my arms. What did he think of now? Probably something funny that related to the subject. It took a minute for Naruto to stop laughing.

"Well," he began while scratching his cheek. A goofy smile crossing his lips, "I told her that couples kissed a lot, because she asked what couples did together. She also asked how much they kiss and I told her a lot since it showed their love. So I guess she got the wrong idea?" He replied while shrugging. I smacked him across the head. He fell to the ground and began to whimper in pain.

"Sakur-UHHH," he complained. I averted my attention to a stuffed animal store. I walked over Naruto and towards the store's window. I put my hands up on the glossy glass and peered in. Inside was a kitten doll, it was a midnight black with snowy white paws but it's eyes was an icy blue, it looked just like Stoner! Naruto poked his head from behind me to see what caught my interest.

"Hey! That looks like Stoner," He said in amazement. I nodded.

"It does, almost an exact replica!" I replied before slipping into the store. The clerk was an old woman. She had wrinkles upon wrinkles. Her hair was in a simple, elegant grey bun. She reminded me of a grandma figure.

"Welcome," she greeted while getting closer. "What brings you here?"

Naruto followed closely on my heels, looking at the other stuffed animals. I walked forward to her.

"I wanted to buy that stuffed cat over there," I answered while pointing over to Stoner's lost long stuffed brother.

The woman nodded with a toothy smile. I was surprised when she had her teeth all intact and was even pearly white. "Ok, bring him up here for I can ring him up."

I went over and fetched the replica of Stoner. While bringing the cat back I wondered if Ino would like the birthday present. What would Stoner think of it? I giggled at the thought of him examining it. I think they both would like the stuffed animal.

I gave the old woman carefully, with shaky hands, took the plush from my hands and totaled the price. I paid for the stuffed animal and began to walk out until she stopped me.

"Who is the lucky person that is going to get him," she asked curiously. She went over to Naruto who was poking a stuffed gorilla's nose. He flinched and ran behind me. She gave a hearty laugh.

"Your friend there is pretty shy," she added. I was surprised that she didn't call him my boyfriend. I gave her another look over. She was an average grandma looking old lady.

"He is for my…friend." I replied in a hesitating voice. I wasn't entirely comfortable with calling Ino my girlfriend. I don't know why either.

"Oh," the woman replied before she began walking towards the cash register again. "Well I bet he'll have a good home."

I waved good-bye and walked out of the store. Naruto followed quickly behind me. Once we were out of hearing and seeing distance Naruto began to talk.

"Man, that woman was creepy. Acting like those stuffed animals were alive," he quickly said while shivering. "That's just creepy."

I laughed at him and stuck my tongue out. "I think it's just fine."

Like the animals had feelings. It reminded me of Ino when I first met her. How she was self conscious about things. She told me that Stoner was her only friend. I thought she was weird back then, but now the more I think of her saying that the less it seems weird to me. She was in need of a friend and I came up to be her friend at the right time…though I had a different objective than just being her friend. I still debated with myself if I should tell her the true reason why or not. I could lose her because of telling her, or she would possibly feel indifferent. I just didn't want to chance it. Ino was so great. I didn't want to try and destroy something that made me horribly happy.

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "I still think it is weird."

I rolled my eyes while gently pushing him. "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

After Naruto and I attempted to wrap the gifts at my house, and only made a mess before getting my mom's help, we left to Shikamaru's birthday. I left Ino's gift at my house.

Everyone was there and this one girl with four blond ponytails. She had a weird hair style but it looked good on her none the less. She was pretty too. Tenten was there already and was associating with the girl…a little too eagerly.

Naruto asked what time it was. I quickly glanced at the clock.

"It's four pm," I told him before spotting Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat on the couch while his mom boasted on how she made the cake. Shikamaru continued to roll his eyes and grumble. I saw Kiba and Naruto run off with the present Naruto got for Shikamaru. They looked too suspicious for my liking but I was too busy to really care. My eyes glanced around the place in search of Ino. I didn't even take off my shoes yet.

"Yo," Shikamaru grumbled to me, "Take your shoes off and stay awhile."

I snapped out of my search and smiled at him. Well I was here for Shikamaru and not Ino. So I guess it wouldn't hurt and try to relax instead of trying to find Ino. I slipped off my shoes and walked to the couch, taking a seat right by him. I brought my present out.

"Here you go Shika," I said with a big smile. I sat the present on his thigh. He eyed it warily before glancing at me.

"Thanks," he replied while ripping off the wrapping paper lazily. It was only until he saw the title of the game did his eyes widen and he began slashing the paper off. His eyes scanned the video game front and back several times. He looked astonished. I guess Naruto was right, he would love this game.

He pointed towards the game while trying to regain his composure. "You got me this?"

I nodded in response while looking at his priceless face. Everyone else was too busy associating with each other to noticed Shikamaru's peculiar facial expression. Oh wells, at least I got to see this rare event.

"This is too much, Sakura." He replied while stroking the game's cover. The game absorbed his attention quickly.

"Oh shut up. You deserve it," I stated while smiling. His face soon went back to its normal expression. He gave me a toothy smile, showing his gratitude. I could tell that was a silent thank-you. I gave him a toothy smile back to tell him welcomed.

Shikamaru and I watched T.V while Kiba and Naruto did who knows what with Shikamaru's present that Naruto bought. I kept glancing back to Tenten and who she was talking to. I quietly asked Shikamaru who she was. He said she was a new friend that Tenten and he made. I nodded to show him I understood, but I couldn't help myself by keeping an eye on them.

Shikamaru's mom soon came out with the cake, a gentle smile grazing her lips. Shikamaru and I looked at each other with a raised brow. We both knew she didn't look as gentle as she really was.

All of us soon crowded around Shikamaru's small dining table. Naruto and Kiba were giggling around while Temari and Tenten were scrunched up near Shikamaru. Temari had an amused smile while Tenten kept glancing at her.

Shikamaru blushed as we sang happy birthday. He kept grumbling on about not being a little kid anymore. Kiba soon interrupted his grumbling.

"You know, it's scientifically proven that people who have more birthdays live longer." Kiba remarked with a wink. Shikamaru seemed to gaze at him with a newly found intelligence. I smacked Kiba across his head.

"You dumbass," I replied. Apparently everybody gave me a weird look, even Naruto. I glanced at everyone with a raised eyebrow. Naruto soon got the courage to wave a hand at me. I soon understood what Kiba meant and blushed at my own ignorance. Wow. I just jumped to a conclusion and practically jumped him for it. I felt myself instantly feel ashamed. I was such a hypocrite. I didn't like people who jumped to conclusions. Jeez.

After feasting on Shikamaru's cake, and Naruto flicking frosting on Kiba, we brought out the presents. I already gave mine to Shikamaru. I guess I could've waited and handed it to him at the appropriate time. I gave myself a lopsided smile. Oh wells.

Tenten gave him the present she bought for him first. It was a gift card to Wal-Mart. (1) He looked at her in a quizzical expression.

"Sorry," she said while shrugging, "I didn't know what you would want so better than nothing."

He smiled and nodded towards her, "Thank-you."

Temari stepped forward. "I didn't get you a gift but I'll do an oil change for free at my family's gas station."

Shikamaru shrugged. Temari smirked at his action and ruffled his hair. "You're welcome."

Shikamaru leaned out of her reach with a grumble. I glanced at Naruto who was snickering about. Shikamaru turned towards him. He could see the neatly wrapped gift and waited for Naruto. The blond glanced at him.

"Uh-Kiba should give you his gift first. I want mine to be last," he replied with a giggle. Shikamaru shrugged as Kiba walked over and gave him a crudely wrapped present. Kiba excused the wrapping after Shikamaru looked at it like a puzzle.

Shikamaru carefully un-wrapped the present and opened the box. He eyed it weirdly before taking it out. It was shirt. I gave Kiba a weird look. Why would Kiba give him a shirt? Shikamaru gave the shirt a weird glare before showing the front of it to everyone.

Wow.

"A hooter's shirt," (2) I questioned Kiba. He smiled sheepishly while scratching his nose.

"I didn't have much money and I got a discount at Hooters." He replied. Naruto eyed the shirt before looking at Kiba.

"Why do you have a discount," Naruto exclaimed in a curious voice. Kiba's face turned red as he slinked into a corner.

"Because," Kiba began in an embarrassed voice, "my works there."

All of us looked at him before Temari spoke up.

"Woman with short spiky hair, kind of rough looking," Temari asked him. Kiba nodded his head sheepishly. Temari began to laugh. Shikamaru's mom in the background giggled.

"Thought so," she replied while giggling around. I examined her. Why did she know Kiba's mom, and how? It only concluded that she went there… a lot? I wasn't sure but it made me uncomfortable that she was hanging out with Tenten. Temari leaned over to Tenten and whispered something. Tenten laughed loudly in response. I glared over at Temari before returning to Shikamaru and the boy's. Naruto was handing over his present with stifled giggles. Oh jeez. I could already tell this was going to be good, just by the way Naruto was laughing. I wonder what Naruto got Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a concerned look before grabbing the present and hesitantly opening it. I leaned it to get a better look, sadly Kiba got in the way. I walked over near Temari and squeezed myself in.

"Eager, are we?" Temari asked me in this voice that I couldn't place my finger on. I glanced up at her with a glare. She gave me a wolfish smirk. I felt myself shiver. I quickly turned back to Shikamaru who was taking his time on the present. Temari adjusted the way she was standing to where her boobs were pressed against my arm. I gulped quietly to myself. Invasion of my personal space! I tried to scoot over but Kiba leaned closer towards Shikamaru to where I was sandwiched between busty and child of Hooter's worker. I wiggled around until Temari made a noise. I felt myself stiffen. What the hell? I felt the blood rush to my face. I turned my head in a shy manner. Temari was peering at me with those amused turquoise eyes with that smirk still on her face. She meant to make that noise to get me embarrassed! Before I could accuse her Tenten gasped loudly. I heard Kiba and Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. I watched Temari peer down and start laughing. I quickly turned my head to see what Naruto's present was.

Oh my god. I joined everyone in their loud, boisterous laughter. Shikamaru had his arms out stretched as far as they could with his hands gripping a monstrous leopard print thing. He had this humiliated look on his face while his eyebrow twitched. Oh my god! That is what Naruto got him at that lingerie store! Oh wow! I can't stop laughing! This was priceless! In the corner of my tear filled eyes I could see Tenten bring out her phone and snap a shot. His mom, in the back of the crowd, was about dying from laughter while leaning on the wall holding her stomach.

We continued to laugh for five minutes. Shikamaru soon dropped the thong in disgust and glared at Naruto.

"What am I going to do with this?" He exclaimed while pointing the leopard print wonder in fright.

Naruto continued to giggle and tried to explain, "Wah-wah-wear-Wear it! AH HA," before starting into another fit of laughter. Shikamaru shook his head before grabbing the cake knife, using it to pick up the thong and flinging it at Naruto. It smacked him right on the face. Everyone, even Shikamaru this time, began to laugh and point at Naruto, Temari's chest bouncing against my arm the whole time.

"Aw we're late," I heard some boy's voice cry out in dismay.

"Oh the cake is still there," a familiar girl's voice told the boy in an annoyed voice. I couldn't see the doorway with Temari in my way. Soon a chubby guy came running and stood behind Shikamaru.

"Happy Birthday Shikamaru," he said happily. Shikamaru stopped laughing and a bright smile graced his lips.

"Hey Choji," he replied. After he said that Ino popped up behind him too. I felt my mind go numb. She was so pretty. I don't think I would ever get over how pretty she was. Temari noticed this and slapped my back, hard.

"Stay sharp," she replied in an amused tone. I didn't even shoot her a glare. I continued to stare at Ino.

"Happy Birthday Shika," she exclaimed happily while handing a present. Choji smiled happily.

"My present is one week of barbeque on me," he told the birthday boy. Shikamaru nodded in agreement while accepting his gift from Ino. It was a fairly big gift but Ino was able to lift it with ease so I could only assume it was light. After undoing the fancy bow and un-wrapping the intricate designed gift Shikamaru gave Ino a smile.

"Thank-you, Ino." He replied. I got on my tip toes to try and see what it was. Shikamaru soon brought out a little deer stuffed animal. I felt my mouth go lightly dry. I got Ino a stuffed animal and something in me said I should've got a different gift for her. I wanted my gift to be unique. I didn't want Ino to get a stuffed animal like Shikamaru, even though I got her a cat one instead of deer. I wanted my gift to stand out towards her so she would see how much I thought about her. I felt myself frown. I should go shopping again for another gift to give to Ino.

I eyed the little brown deer. It was pretty cute. I wondered if it was bought at the same place that I bought it from. I hoped not.

"Hey Sakura," Ino called to me from behind Shikamaru. Temari gave me a nudge in the rib cage. I glared at her in the corner of my eye. She still had that infuriating smirk on her face. I somehow squeezed out from between Temari and Kiba to go stand by Ino. Naruto kept his eyes on me with a goofy smile. I felt uncomfortable around other people when I was with Ino. I was probably still trying to get use to the fact we were together and sooner or later people will have to know we're officially together. Once by Ino's side I felt Ino's hand come up to my hand and hold onto two of my fingers like a child. I felt myself shiver at her contact. Whenever she touched me it felt like my body was extremely sensitive. Every brush and movement was powerful, causing me to shudder in surprise and joy. Thankfully nobody could see us holding hands since we were behind Shikamaru.

I glanced over at Tenten who was busy conversing with Temari. Tenten sure took a strong liking towards that dirty blond. Temari glanced over at me and smiled. I blushed at casted my glance away from her. I heard her give a hearty chuckle. Why did I not like her? _Maybe because Tenten is busy talking to her to even notice you_ I thought. I guess I was an easily jealous person, friendship wise and probably romance too.

The party didn't last long afterwards. After Shikamaru declared it was time for everyone to leave, I could see the WOW game in his hand while he ushered us out of his house. I stopped holding Ino's hand when he turned towards us to leave. Ino smiled and walked out of the house. He was probably eager to play it. Temari soon stopped near the door.

"Hey," she replied in an excited voice. "We should go out tonight to celebrate your birthday, Shikamaru!"

I glanced at Shikamaru. I already knew his answer to Temari's suggestion.

"No," he replied, "I am too tired."

He then abruptly shut the door. We all stared at the door. Temari brushed it off by shrugging. I smiled a little. I knew Shikamaru was just saying that so he could just play his game.

"Everyone still want to go out?" Temari asked while turning towards us. Naruto yelled in agreement. Tenten nodded (too eagerly for my liking), Choji excused himself saying that he had to help his father with something, Kiba howled while I shook my head. I didn't want to go out. Temari didn't seem to notice me declining her offer.

"Yeah," Ino blurted. I was a little surprised. I didn't know Ino liked to go to parties. I could only imagine that Temari's definition of a party was beer filled and overcrowded. Everyone eyed her weirdly, especially Tenten, except Temari. Ino scooted closer to me. Temari smiled happily.

"Well it's settled then," she announced. Tenten glanced between Ino and me. I wasn't sure why she was eyeing us closely, but it made me uncomfortable.

"I'll pick everyone up later." She replied before heading to her car. Tenten followed along and jumped in Temari's car. I was puzzled by this. My attention was averted from Ino agreeing.

"I didn't know you liked parties," Kiba said to Ino. She was startled by this and blushed while looking down. Naruto was calling on his cell phone, probably to get us a ride. She scooted closer to me shyly.

"Oh leave Ino alone you dog," I replied to Kiba. He glared at me before turning around and letting out a growl. Ino slowly stopped cowering behind me from Ino. She was probably still embarrassed about him looking at us when we…erm…yeah. I could say I was still embarrassed about that too.

Naruto clicked his phone off and smiled. "Well I got us a ride. You won't mind just staying over at our house until Temari picks us up, Sakura?"

I guess I could go to the party. I nodded. That would be a good idea, I think. Ino wanted to go to the party so I suppose I could go too. It wouldn't hurt and I was curious on what Ino did at parties. Well I didn't mean like…once she got drunk and stuff…I was meaning like did she dance or something similar. I couldn't help but notice one word that went through my head, which was denial. I totally wanted to see her drunk and how she acted. It would be interesting and funny in a way but I would never admit that out loud. Those vulgar thoughts coming from me would never be showed. It was too…I don't know, horrible to think that about Ino, being innocent as she is.

"Cool," Naruto replied quickly before going over to Kiba and talking randomly about food. Ino remained by my side while glancing at me nervously. I wonder what was on her mind. After a minute of her doing that I was curious enough to stare at her, catching her glances. She stopped glancing at me and started rocking on her feet. It made me irritatingly curious on what was making her do this. Was something on my face? Was my hair messed up? Did she want to say something?

I threw my attention somewhere else, unable to try and figure out why Ino was being strange. It was also making me a little frustrated as well. I began to watch Kiba and Naruto talk. The blond would flail his arms around while Kiba nodded eagerly. They looked like complete idiots, I smiled, but they were my friends so in other words they were my idiots. Kiba soon left. Naruto watched him leave and continued to look around, almost intentionally ignoring Ino and me. I glanced back at the house, catching a glimpse of Ino's beautiful eyes while doing so, wondering if Shikamaru was watching us. He probably wasn't. He was such a game addict that he probably already reached level who-knows-what.

Ino scooted a little closer to me, her shoulder brushing against mine. I glanced at her. Her blue eyes shined in the evening sun. How I still felt warmth and intoxicated by her extraordinary eyes. They were deep like underwater caverns, filled with serenity and a hint of mystery. I only noticed till now how much I loved her eyes. They were just plain gorgeous. No one in the world could have the same eyes as hers, and I totally mean that too. Ino wasn't really paying attention to how close we were. I lightly bumped her with my shoulder. She instantly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me. She didn't keep my gaze for long before averting it to Shikamaru's lawn.

"The ride is here," Naruto called to us before running over to the limousine. Why did we have to take the limo? I didn't want that much attention drawn to us even if it had tinted windows. Ino quickly walked after Naruto, turning around when she got by the limo door.

"Sakura," she asked me, "you coming?"

I smiled and walked after her. _Now she starts to finally talk to me_, I thought. I haven't noticed until now that Ino wore her school uniform around everywhere. Her uniform compared to our clothes seemed very dull. I wore some jeans, a band T-shirt and my DC's, about my average weekend attire. She should change into something more comfortable for the party. But whatever she dressed in I bet she'd still manage to look pretty.

* * *

We arrived shortly at her house, or should I say mini mansion? Either way, once we got in the house Naruto, Ino and I ran upstairs to Naruto's room. I eyed down the hall where Ino's room was before entering Naruto's. I still wanted to see her room. I began to wonder what she would have in there. Were there stuffed animals all over her bed? Was her walls painted pink? Did she have a big bed? It was all a mystery to me, just like Ino.

Naruto sat down on his bed while Ino did the same. I glanced at her. She looked somewhat uncomfortable. Naruto noticed this quickly.

"I'll be right back," he excused himself without giving us a reason. Once he left I turned towards her.

"Is something the matter, Ino?" I asked while showing some concern. I didn't want to show too much, afraid she'll think of me as some over-emotional person. Ino glanced at me then the ground. She remained quiet for a minute before talking.

"Naruto," she whispered, "told me about the kissing part."

I felt my face flush from the very memories of us kissing and from embarrassment. What did Naruto say? And I wouldn't mind kissing again. I couldn't help but to still desire a kiss or two from Ino.

"Yeah," I asked hesitantly while licking my lips. I was uncertain what she was trying to say. "What about it?"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "He said that I kissed you too much."

I blinked. He told her that? Ino glanced up at me with fearful eyes. Why was she so frightened? I thought over the situation in front of me several times but I only ended up in a fit of giggles. Ino looked at me with confused eyes.

"What," she asked desperately. She was oblivious to why it was funny to me. She just looked so scared like I was going to get mad or something! I would never do that. Oh jeez this was great!

I laughed harder. I wouldn't be able to hold myself at this rate. I stumbled over to Naruto's bed and flopped on it. I grabbed my sides and continued to laugh. Ino became annoyed and pushed my shoulder.

"Tell me what's so funny," she demanded in a cute tone. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't. It was just so funny! It was hard to explain why I found it hilarious. It was just the way Ino's face looked and how-ha-ha.

Ino growled and grabbed a pillow, raising it threateningly.

"Tell me what is funny or I'll smack you with this pillow," she warned. A smile crept up to her lips to show she was enjoying this. I couldn't stop laughing but I managed to speak two words out.

"Fire away," I giggled. She laughed and began to whap me with the super soft pillow. She got on her knees on the bed, trying to get a better position to whack me. I blocked my self with shaking hands, not ceasing in my laughter. Ino continued to relentlessly pound me with the pillow, but her stamina only lasted so long. She threw another blow but lost her balance. She went tumbling onto me. We were in a position like the plus sign. She was horizontal and I was vertical. I could feel her flat stomach rising heavily on mine. We both were out of breath from laughing and from her assaulting me with a soft pillow.

"You klutz," I complimented her while breathing heavily. She giggled louder.

"Yeah," she replied in agreement. We both giggled our breath away for a few minutes before Ino began to remove herself from atop of me. She began to crawl to where she first sat until her hand landed on something. I felt my cheek flush and a noise escape my mouth. Ino froze immediately. She stared directly into eyes. She was embarrassed just like me, but she didn't remove her hand. I wish she didn't put her hand there. It made me…it made me warm in the wrong way. Her eyes soon glanced away to something else. She squinted and gave a weird stare. She looked like she forgot what position she was in.

"Ino," I called out to. She glanced back and gasped, quickly removed her hand from…a particular area on my body. Once her hand was away I felt the heat intensify. _Stop_, I ordered myself.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to cool myself down. Ino wasn't aware of what exactly she did. She was busy looking at something on Naruto's bed.

"Sakura," Ino asked in a curious voice, "what's this?"

I glanced over to see Ino holding something metallic and square like. I squinted and snatched it from her hands. I felt my eyes widen. This thing felt like something I knew. I flipped the package over and felt myself frown. It was a Trojan condom.

"Where did you find this?" I asked Ino while waving the condom around. Ino watched the small package in interest.

"I found it in the pillow," she said in a distant voice. She tried to grab it from my hand but I pulled away. Like hell I was going to let her mess with this thing. Stupid Naruto needed to hide his stash somewhere else.

As if on cue, Naruto walked through the door with a smile.

"Pizza bites are don-," he fell backwards in surprise when the condom hit him right in the forehead. The pizza bites that were on a plate flew through the air.

"Pervert," I exclaimed with an excusing finger. Naruto whined while putting the condom in his pocket and picking up the almost ruined pizza bites. Ino glanced between Naruto and me.

"What was that you threw? What was it, Sakura?" She asked in pure curiosity. I looked at her. I could see in her eyes that she had not experienced the 'talk' yet. And I wasn't going to be the one to tell her, right now anyways. Plus she wouldn't need to be using one of those anytime soon, hopefully.

"You don't need to know."

* * *

The time was coming near till we left to the party. Naruto drenched himself in Axe cologne which about killed all of us until Nana came in and started airing the place out. She scolded him for over using the strong 'rubbish'. Ino even managed to get after him.

We were going to go down stairs until Naruto and I noticed Ino didn't change. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to change," I asked. Naruto nodded in agreement. Ino stopped descending the stairs and gave me a weird look.

"Do I have to change?" She asked innocently. I guess she was being honest when she said she never went to a party with no acceptations to birthday parties of close friends.

"Well," Naruto began. I interrupted him quickly. He would probably falsely inform her once again.

"It would be better if you did so. You'd fit in with people better," I replied. She eyed me before turning around and going to her room. Naruto pushed me when she rounded the corner.

"Go with her and help her pick out clothes," he ushered while shoving me up the stairs. I stumbled before quickly walking to her bedroom. It wouldn't be so bad. I would be able to see her room! I took tiny steps towards the oak door. Its intricate wood designs were carved to perfection and polished to shine like a gem. I reached for the door knob. I could feel its metallic coolness before I took hold of it. What lays behind this door? I felt myself grow eager, stepping closer to push the door open. I twisted the knob and went inside. My eyes darted all around the room. It was everything I expected but at the same time it wasn't.

The walls were a deep royal purple color. The paneling on her closet door, window and door was trimmed with a bright orange. Apparently Naruto and Ino liked the same color. The ceiling had a giant quilt pinned up with a poster of the band GooGooDollz. Her walls were decorated with pictures of family, a lone but charming mirror and shelves full of books. She held the regular teen room but pulled off a mature side in it too. I liked it. I noticed she indeed had a large bed: A four poster bed with neon green sheets and numerous pillows of different shapes and sizes that were all orange. She was very color coordinated. A computer was crammed into a corner with a small desk. Ino had everything she would practically need in this room besides her own bathroom.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ino grumble.

"Where did I put that shirt," she mumbled while looking under her bed. I watched her search for clothes for the party. I wondered what her wardrobe was like too. Was she a dress girl or jeans?

Ino began to pull out summer dresses and skirts. She was definitely an old fashion girl. She only owned dresses and skirts so it seemed. She put them on her bed.

"Find something you like and I'll wear it at the party," she said in a confident tone which caught me off guard. She probably was too busy trying to find clothes to notice it though. I shrugged and began to sort through her clothes like she asked.

My pile of 'No's' grew big and the yes pile remained empty. Ino soon stopped searching for more clothes and watched me sort.

"Find anything," she asked. I threw the last of the clothes she handed me to the No pile.

"Uh," I began. I wonder how she would react if I said no to all of these. "Not really."

Ino raised her eyebrow before pointing towards the closet.

"You can look if you want. I think I found all the clothes that I had." I shrugged and walked to the closet. She had even more skirts in there, but thankfully less summer dresses. I scanned her shirt rack to only find blouses and the like that didn't catch my eyes. It was only till I reached the far corner of the rack did I find a simple black tank top. I snatched it from the clothes hanger and threw it at Ino.

"Wear this and…," I began to look again. After quick scans of her bottom rack I couldn't find a matching bottom. It wouldn't look good with skirts. I began to go into desperate thinking. I really didn't like these skirts. They were so…girly? I wasn't quite sure.

"You got any jeans?" I asked.

"No," Ino answered back. There was a long pause and ruffling of the bed before Ino questioned me.

"Why do you want me to wear this? I have cuter tops in there." Ino persuaded from the background. I sighed. I wish she had jeans, at least one pair! Maybe I was pouting about it because I was an official jean's girl. I didn't like skirts, dresses or sweat pants. I barely managed to wear my uniform's skirt. It made me feel vulnerable and I didn't know why either.

"I like that one better." I shortly said. She didn't reply back to it.

Naruto popped his head in, "Hurry! Temari texted me and said she was on her way."

"Yeah, yeah," I told Naruto. He left after that and I could hear him start talking to Stoner in a playful voice. Ino giggled in the background. Man, how could someone not have jeans?

"You sure you don't have jeans?" I inquired her again. She sighed.

"I am sure, Sakura." She said in a slight exasperated voice.

I give up. She could wear what she wanted. It was useless for me to try and get a good outfit made up for her with this material.

"You can dress yourself," I said while waving a hand at her and walking downstairs. I wasn't going to stick around to watch her change. I don't think I would survive one second with that. I soon saw Naruto sitting on the couch playing with Stoner. I took a seat beside him and watched. Stoner's paws weren't bandaged anymore and looked almost fully healed. He was prancing around in Naruto's lap and meowing happily. I smiled at him when he glanced at me. He came pouncing on my lap and began purring delightfully against my arms and stomach. Naruto giggled.

"He is starting to like you now," he mentioned like I couldn't notice. But I smiled none the less.

He continued to do that before Naruto gave me the toy mouse to play with Stoner. I chuckled lightly when he fell of my lap and onto the floor. He hopped right back up and began to swat at the toy that was dangling from my fingertips. Time seemed to fly by when I was playing with Stoner while talking to Naruto. I almost forgot about Ino in that time.

A car horn honked from outside. I already knew who it was. I put Stoner down onto the ground from my lap. Naruto already dashed out the door. I was about to run out the door until I remembered Ino. Shit. How could I almost forget her? That makes me a bad girlfriend…oops.

"Ino," I beckoned for her, "time to go!"

I heard her door shut after I stopped yelling. Her footsteps almost echoed through the quiet house. I hope she was wearing something casual but nice. Last thing I want to do is save her from some creep. I wasn't a good fighter to start with and didn't want to resort to violence.

My mind drew blanks. I felt my mouth open. Wow.

Ino walked down the stairs. She put her hair down, out of its original ponytail. It looked longer than I thought it was. She looked drop-dead gorgeous with her hair down! I think my heart skipped a beat. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Where did that come from? But it was even better. Ino wore black flip flops that clicked as she descended the stairs. She was wearing…daisy duke jeans? I thought she said she didn't have jeans! My mind went blank again when I saw her…shirt, yes, just her shirt and nothing else. I wasn't looking anywhere else except her tight black tank top that was underneath an orange and black jacket. I was speechless to say the least. She looked…hot. Yes that was the correct word even if I didn't like saying it. Maybe she even looked **sexy**.

"Let's go Sakura," Ino ushered while walking out the door. I squeezed my eyes shut multiple times before walking after Ino.

"I thought you didn't have jeans?" I asked her. Did she lie to me at first? Though I don't think I could believe that.

"I thought I didn't. These are pretty old and I barely fit into them." She replied. I uttered an 'Oh' in response. She was right. They were barely enough to cover her, but thankfully the jacket was the best cover for her. I could hear Naruto gawking in the car, yelling something about me corrupting his sister. Kiba's eyes were practically raping Ino. Tenten was blushing and eyeballing her. Temari looked surprised at first but smirked.

"Looking good, Ino," Temari commented in her car. How were we going to fit? Ino seemed to notice that and stopped at the car door. I head Temari giggle.

"Ino will have to sit on your lap, Sakura." Temari said in a pleased tone. I glared at her before jumping into her car. Ino skeptically followed and sat on my lap. I could tell she was uncomfortable from how tense her body was. I could feel her thighs tense and…her butt too. I shuffled around to get comfortable while Naruto watched me intensely. Kiba was still staring at Ino. I restrained myself from yelling at him to stop, but he continued to stare so I yelled anyways.

"Stop gawking at her!" I growled at Kiba. I felt Ino tense even more. Kiba snapped out of his trance and turned towards Naruto. I hope he learned his lesson or I would have to punch some sense into him, and I am not talking about one of my fake punches either. Naruto was still staring at me. I, being in the foul mood I was in now, glared at him. He looked away to gaze out the window. I looked forward to get myself an eye full of Ino's hair.

"Well we're off before things escalate even more," Temari laughed. The car soon started and we took off to the party. I didn't even know where the hell this party was. Let alone when we were going to get back. I inhaled to try and get myself cooled off. A heavenly scent hit my nose. It was Ino's shampoo in her hair. It smelled wonderful…I wonder what brand she used. I couldn't exactly describe this unique, mind numbing scent.

Half way through the ride Ino finally relaxed and I felt myself unconsciously ease up too. I didn't know I was tensing up too. Was it from me being mad at Kiba for eyeing Ino or from Ino sitting in my lap in a very attractive outfit? Both reasons were very good ones but I had to agree with the first because I wasn't that scared with Ino on my lap…No, ha-ha, I wasn't. I was totally comfortable with this. I could control myself with her like this. It was perfectly normal just like an everyday thing.

Ino shifted a little. I felt myself blush. Ok, maybe I wasn't _that_ comfortable. I seriously wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer so I could breathe her scent in more, to be able to claim her in front of Kiba's eyes. I wanted to show everyone that Ino was with me, even in her current state of hotness.

Who knew that she could be so stunning? I surely didn't expect it but I was proven wrong.

* * *

_I get hit with another dodge ball…_

_Its rubbery material slaps against my cheek. I can already feel the stinging sensation like I just got slapped across the face. __**It hurts.**__ I can feel the tears in my eyes give through. All the other balls I got hit with didn't feel this bad, not even close. I was caught by surprise, not one hint in reality that this was going to happen, but I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. __**I expected**__ that one day I would get hit hard enough to bring me tears and __**true pain,**__ but I never wanted it this way._

_I started to realize that I wasn't that different from other people like how they claimed. I felt the pain, tears, lost, confusion, blame, and I definitely felt __**the love.**__ I felt something everybody felt at one point or another. I desired some feelings like most too. I had dreams like others. __**I wanted**__ to be with the person I loved every day, hour, minute… __**like everyone.**_

_But I still held my difference, even though I can't think how I was different right now. Why was I questioning myself? Am I for once in my life not satisfied with myself? _

_Why was I only thinking about my own individual self and not about her? Was I hit so hard that I only wanted to recover myself and not her too? Was she connected to my own difference? _

_I felt myself falling backwards after the impact__**,**__ the ball shooting above my head. I couldn't catch the ball. I was too dazed to even realize that once that ball hit the ground I was out for good. It seemed like all the other balls I got hit with, and caught, were just practice and this was the reason, the reason that I trained. How did I know? I wasn't sure myself. (3)_

* * *

The ride was quiet besides the hard rock Temari listened to. I wonder how someone could actually enjoy that music. It was so loud and violent. If Shikamaru tagged along he would be nagging Temari about the troublesome music. Thankfully Temari had the music on low.

Ino took the opportunity to hold my hand that was near the door, away from people's curious eyes. I took little refuge in that action from my anger at Kiba and annoyance at Naruto's protective stare.

By the time we reached the house party I was already back into my good mood, possibly even better one. Ino opened the door and slid off my lap. She walked out and stretched her body. I could see her toned leg muscles flex lightly. Tennis had done great things to her legs apparently.

I jumped out of the car once Naruto got out. I quickly walked towards Ino and stood near her. There were a lot of people showing up right now. I glanced around to see a few boys glance at Ino. I shot them glares. They scurried off quickly, not wanting to stick around. I'll have to be with Ino every second this night if I wanted her to be safe and not harassed. I don't want some boy to try and think he can get away with hitting on her.

The boys already took off into the loud house. Temari and Tenten lingered outside, talking about something before Temari herded us inside. I already didn't like it before we hit the door, I declared to myself when a guy whistled at Ino, but Temari still pushed me inside.

Once inside all I could see was a cloud of smoke hovering over the partygoers. It smelled like cigarettes, beer and a hint of sweat. I hated the smell of beer, absolutely despised it. I could live with cigarettes but beer was just a whole new level. The sweat didn't help anything either. I actually considered smelling Naruto's Axe instead of this stinky crap. The music was high beat and _really_ loud.

Ino grabbed my hand. I believe she was afraid of the big crowd. Everyone gave her smiles and nods. I couldn't get mad at them for doing that since they were being friendly but if they tried anything more they'd lose their arm. I glanced around to try and find Temari and Tenten but they were long gone.

"Where did Temari and Tenten go?" I asked Ino. She stopped examining everyone and turned towards me, tilting her head.

"WHAT?" She yelled. I guess she couldn't hear me with this loud, obnoxious music.

"WHERE IS TEMARI AND TENTEN?" I asked while practically screaming. Ino blinked before looking around. She shrugged. I wonder where they disappeared off to. I was about to suggest that we should go find someone, but Ino ran off already. I blinked and quickly began to glance around. Where was she? I didn't feel her remove her hand from mine. I stood, totally dumbstruck, and waited to spot someone I knew. I couldn't believe Ino left me by myself.

As soon as I said that Ino appeared near me with a bright smile. I raised my eyebrow to question her until I glanced down at her occupied hands. In each hand there was a cup of punch. I scrunched up my nose. They were probably spiked, but before I could warn Ino she downed her cup and handed me mine. I opened my mouth and closed it. One cup of spiked punch couldn't affect anyone.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT SOME," she exclaimed in a breathy tone. I eyed my punch. I wasn't going to take chances with it. I didn't want to end up wasted. I wasn't sure if I was a light weight and would get drunk after one cup, if it was spiked anyways. I glanced around, no one was looking and Ino wasn't either. I threw the cup behind me. Ino turned around immediately and smiled at me. I smiled back. I could hear someone in the background yelling about being wet all of a sudden. My smile became crooked. She grabbed my hand and began to lead me through the house. I didn't know where she was taking me but as long as I was near her I was perfectly fine.

We soon found Temari and Tenten upstairs in a study room of some sort. It was the isolated part of the house. They were talking about random things in normal voices while Tenten kept pointing towards a book. Ino dashed over, leaving me and my hand alone.

"Hi," she greeted. Tenten gave her a weird look but then cracked a smile.

"Right back atcha'," she replied while giving me a glance. "How's the party?"

I rolled my eyes, "boring."

Temari snickered and gave me an amused look. "Yeah you'd have fun if you actually tried to enjoy it."

Temari soon was occupied with Ino who started giggling out of nowhere. We all stared at her for a second before Temari waved it off. I stuck my tongue out.

"How can I enjoy this horrible excuse of a party? Look at you guys! You guys are in this room all alone doing nothing! Why are you guys in an isolated place anyways?" I remarked, trying to get my point across. Temari gave me a wolfish smile while Tenten looked like the heat of the house finally got to her. Ino began giggling even harder.

"See? My point exactly! The party is boring so you guys are hiding out," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Temari just got beaten in her own game. Temari began to chuckle while Tenten hid her face in her hands. Ino turned towards me with amused eyes and giggled more. I didn't see what was funny but whatever. She was probably just trying to play it off. Ino was just being _very_ strange.

"Ino," her brother screamed from behind me. I winced at his undesirable voice volume. He ran past me and hugged Ino. I could already tell he was drunk.

"What sup," he slurred while giggling. Kiba was waiting at the door staggering around. What dumb idiots. I didn't know people could get drunk that fast. Thinking about time, what time was it?

"What time is it, Tenten," I asked. Tenten began to take out her phone until Temari intervened.

"It's ten seventeen." Temari responded in a casual voice. I gave her a glance before turning my attention back to Naruto and Ino. I looked around. Where did Ino go? It was only till I heard a door close that I knew Ino was gone with Naruto and Kiba. I took a step towards the door until I heard Temari make a noise. I turned around to face her, wondering what she wanted.

"Let her be," Temari spoke while grabbing the book from Tenten's hand and examining it. "She'll come back."

I glared at her and was about to stomp out until Tenten spoke up.

"She will come back Sakura. I promise. Just let her have some fun with her protective brother."

I sighed and took a seat on a lone chair that was near the loveseat Temari and Tenten were sharing. I would let her have some time with her brother. It couldn't harm anything, right?

* * *

Somehow I got the chance to learn more about Temari. We started off on the wrong hand but after making some conversation she was actually a cool person. Who would've known? I would watch Temari smirk at Tenten while she blushed. There was something going on between them but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Yeah, my brother said I should dye my hair platinum blond but I told him no way. It would've looked horrible!" Temari ranted to Tenten and I. We nodded in agreement. She would've looked a little odd without her dirty blond hair. I soon remembered about Ino.

"We're bock," exclaimed Naruto before kicking the door open. His arm wrapped around her waist while she had an arm over his neck to keep her steady. Temari started laughing while Tenten whispered something similar to 'oh my'. I felt myself instantly get worried and angry.

"What the hell," I bellowed at Naruto and ran over to Ino. She was giggling with ragged breaths. Kiba soon came staggering in with a goofy smile and fell down on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly. Ino nodded with a goofy smile that was similar to Naruto's. I shook my head. She was wasted. How could Naruto do this to his own sister? I shot a glare at Naruto and he winced.

"Wha," he asked in his drunken stupor. I was about to slap him across the face until he put up his hands in defense.

"She wuz alheaty dunk!" He exclaimed while backing up and tripping on the royal green rug. Temari started laughing harder. I stopped from slapping him and went to Ino's aid instead. She was having a hard time walking. Temari said something to Tenten and they quickly exited the study. I groaned in annoyance.

"Why did you get drunk," I asked Ino while she continued to giggle. I felt myself scrunch up my nose as I smelt her breath which reeked of punch and I think whiskey?

"I dunt," she slyly replied. I rolled my eyes. How the hell could she not notice the punch was spiked? She must've not tasted alcohol before. I tried it once but that was totally on accident. I brought us over to the loveseat. I soon noticed Kiba was the only one in the room. I wonder where Naruto, Temari and Tenten ran off to. I examined Kiba to notice he was pretty much out for the night. Ino began to hum a tune to herself. She began to squirm soon.

"Could you hold still," I asked while trying to prop her up in some good position but she continued to flop herself on my shoulder or other body parts. I was patient until she planted her face in my chest. I felt my cheeks grow bright red. What the hell was she doing? Ino began to laugh.

"You huv smul boobs," she told me. I felt my mouth drop before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her off. So much for having a fun time at the party…

"Aw dun be mad! I'll make id up!" She replied with a foolish smirk and tried to kiss me. I put my hand in her face quickly. I wasn't going to take advantage of her drunken self, let alone let her kiss me with that foul breath.

"No," I stated sternly, "especially with that horrible breath."

Ino groaned. "Wad if I gots a mint?" I shook my head.

"Nope, plus you're too drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." I replied while crossing my arms and turning the other way so she couldn't do a surprise attack on me.

"You can't tak advunteg of tah wheeling!" She replied while holding up a victorious index finger. I shook my head.

"It's still a no," I replied. She whined and then became really quiet. It remained like this until I grew worried that she passed out. I slowly turned around to only have Ino's arms force me down. My head fell into her lap while my legs somehow dangled from the armrest of the couch. I didn't know Ino was that strong to move me so quickly and harshly.

Ino smiled cheerfully while looking down at me. She brought one of her hands up to bring her long hair down, making a curtain around us. Her beautiful blond hair made a wall between us and the world. All I could see was her face and hair. She was smiling happily at me. I felt my hand go up and stroke one a silky strand of her hair.

Even when she was drunk she was just as charming. I would kiss her right now but she was drunk…and I couldn't do that.

"You sure that's a no still," she spoke in a slow and almost even voice. I could tell she was trying her hardest to try and not giggle or slur. I had to give her respect for that, but it was still a no…I think. I gazed at her lips. They were pink…looked very soft and wet. They were begging me to kiss them even if they probably tasted bad. It would be a very bittersweet action. I brought my hand from her hair to her bottom lip. I felt my index finger gently, hesitantly brush it. It was soft and felt like she just applied lip gloss on it. I was going to bring my hand down…but Ino couldn't hold her drunken humor and stuck my finger in her mouth. I stiffened, feeling her tongue lick over my finger. I tried to look away but all I could see was Ino's hair and her.

I felt Ino lightly suck on my finger. I bit my lip and shot my head at her, feeling trapped. I didn't want her to escalate things when she was drunk. I gazed at her face. Oh god she was hot. She soon noticed how entranced I was by her and gave a toothy smirked while biting down on my index finger. I felt my eyes haze over. I wanted her now.

But she's drunk, my conscience kept repeating. My body began to ache with yearning. I was now longing for her to kiss me, but I knew in her drunken stupor she'd try to take things too far.

"Ino," I began while trying to retrieve my finger from her warm, wet mouth. She gave it one last lick before letting go my finger. A trail of saliva lingered between my retreating digit and her mouth. I felt myself grow hot. I had to resist the urge.

Ino brought her face closer to mine, replying to me calling out her name. Her stunning blue eyes were hazed over, her smirk lazily hanging on her lips. I groaned. I couldn't restrain myself, not any longer. I examined her endless blue eyes. They were full of life, happiness, silliness, and…love. I…Yes, I -

A loud laughter roared from behind us, causing us to jump and turn towards the door. Kiba was being dragged out of the room while Naruto came staggering in. His eyes were unfocused with a frown.

"Dun be doin enyting tupid wit ma sista!" He replied intelligently. I was going to stick my tongue out at him but he continued to walk towards us. I began to feel nervous. Why was I nervous? Ino lifted her head and tilted it in confusion.

"I um happy you tolt her abut the wheel reason you met er," he smiled happily at me. I felt myself freeze. Don't. No. Don't!

"Wha wheel raisun?" Ino asked in confusion. Her beautiful features soon became into confused ones. This can't be happening! Tell Naruto to shut up! TELL HIM TO SHUT UP! But my mouth wouldn't obey me. I felt myself frozen. I couldn't move or do anything. It felt like something was weighing me down and I couldn't do anything about it. _NARUTO PLEASE, NO_, my mind screamed.

Yet Naruto didn't even look at me and he continued. I felt tears rise up in my eyes from my own desperation. All I could ask myself was why, why was this happening now? Just when I realized that I…I surely did…Why was this happening?! Just when I realize…Naruto's mouth opened and I felt myself stiffen.

…Just after I realized I had fallen deeply in love with her.

"Tat Sakura wuz usin yew fo a plan ut fust," Naruto said. Instantly the happiness that ignited my stomach from Ino was extinguished with ice. The butterflies that glided in my chest were smashed with a hammer. My mind was shattered into pieces…my heart was falling...

I no longer felt the world around me. I just felt the truth, the bitter cold truth. It had consumed my entire being and was chewing me in its mouth. I couldn't feel Ino shoving me off. I couldn't feel me hitting the floor. I couldn't hear Naruto yelling in confusion. I couldn't see anything happening. I couldn't hear Ino's screaming. Everything was happening too fast but I felt stuck in time.

But I did see her tears. I could smell her fleeting perfume. I felt her feet hitting the wooden floor when she ran to the door. I could taste bitterness in my mouth. I could taste my own lies and undesirable pain.

I could hear the most excruciating words I have ever heard. They pierced my soul like a hot, but cold sharp knife… It stabbed right through my very being, it twisted in my body causing me to gasp for air, and then it slowly moved itself around in me in an agonizing way.

"How could you do this to me?" She cried in a broken voice.

* * *

_And I descended towards the ground, getting ever so near. I lost. I lost. That's all I could think. I killed my own angel…I gouged out the girl I loved heart out. I deserved to lose, I whispered but this pain was so painful that I wished that I didn't deserve it. _

* * *

**A/N: **

** Cliffhanger for the win. What will Sakura do? Will Ino let an apology work? Would Naruto ever be forgiven? Oh woe is them! **

**1. Hey! I like getting gift cards to Wal-Mart! They have everything at that damn store, but you guys should know that already!**

**2. Is it only me or do I really dig the Hooter's shirts? I actually went through a phase where I ran into the girl's locker room and screamed "Hooters!" all the time. *sighs* those were the good days. (Hooters is a family restaurant that you can get away with gawking at big chested women in very tight clothing that serve you food, 'nough said.)**

**3. Oh, the hard secret message in there! Only a genius could figure it out! Are you smart enough?**


	7. Sunday, Seventh Day: Rocket To The Moon

_I hit the ground. There was no loud thud or pain. I just hit the ground. Game over. I clenched the ground. Why did I lose? Where did I go wrong? The answers hit my face but they weren't the type of answers I wanted. They all pointed to me, saying I was the cause of all of this. I didn't need to hear that. No, I would never consider those answers! I felt my pain evolve into anger. I dug my claws into the ground. _

_It was my teammates fault. They made me play the game. _

Ino's crying face burned into my mind.

_How could you do this to me? _

That was the questioned but was there an easy answer? _I didn't want to hurt you_. That would be the worst answer possible because I did hurt her. She brought her hand to the door knob.

"Answer me," she pleaded, hoping for an answer. If I gave her an answer what would she do? Would she play it off or get even more upset? I tried to make some type of sound from my mouth but none came. I just felt my hands clench into the wooden floor and green rug. Why couldn't I make a sound?

Another sharp pain erupted in my body causing me to close my eyes. This pain I haven't felt before. It didn't feel like a bruise, cut, or anything similar. It hurt much worst. Was this true pain? Or was this some other weird feeling?

"Are you even going to answer me," she asked. Naruto was looking between us, lost in his own void. I attempted to make a sound again but nothing came out of my mouth. My mouth was dry and felt like I was choking on something.

Ino's tears did not cease when she opened the door, almost stumbling out of it. She was about to take off running until she stopped and turned around. My heart felt like it was falling, endlessly falling in ice cold water that made it clench. How could I hurt someone like this? How could I ever hurt Ino, out of everyone that was near me? Was I that of a bad person?

"Don't ever talk to me again, Haruno." She uttered before running down the hall until I couldn't see her. Why…Why? Naruto looked like he lost his buzz. He averted his gaze to me with a frown.

"Let me help you up," was all he said. He began to try and pick me up. I didn't try to help him with doing so. My mind too lost for words or feelings, except pain.

Why did this happen? I was going to tell her sooner or later! I would've! But Naruto…I felt him lift me on the couch. I finally felt everything rush past me. The pain was still there but every emotion I could think of ran through my body until it fell on anger.

It was Naruto's fault. I felt myself sneer. My body turned stone hard. It was Naruto's fault. He said it! He shouldn't have assumed things! That fucking idiot! He was acting like it wasn't his fault while it was! He told her! He ruined this! IT was his fault! All of it!

I jumped up from my spot and brought my back my fist. Naruto's face rose in fear.

"You're a fucking loser!" I screamed before punching his face. He didn't try to dodge it or block it. He took it…He took it! He wouldn't fight! That dumb fuck! Fight me! You dumb retarded loser! FIGHT ME! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

He groaned in pain when I removed my fist. He recoiled away from me while shooting his hand up to his nose. I didn't let him recover fast. I eagerly took a step forward and gave another punch, instead this time it was at his exposed ribs.

He gasped in pain.

How did he like it? How did he like the pain? He wasn't feeling anything compared to my pain! I felt my own pain throb again like an exposed paper cut, making me hiss. If Naruto would only shut up!

Naruto was on the ground gasping for air while he hugged his rib cage. Naruto looked up at me with pleading eyes but his mouth said nothing.

"Why won't you fight? You started this you loser! YOU FUCKING STARTED THIS!" I yelled before descending upon him, grabbing his shirt collar and roughly pulling him up. He clumsily got up and I pushed him towards the nearest wall. He grunted when he hit the wall. I ran over to him and brought his shirt up high. I was too small to try and even lift him. I felt the anger begin to boil more.

"Why did you do that, Naruto?" I asked in a hollow whisper. He didn't reply. He was trying to catch his breath. I gritted my teeth.

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" I screamed at him. Why would he say that?! I never told Ino that yet! I was going to though! Why wasn't he talking or fighting me?! HE SHOULD BE! It was his fault! ALL OF IT IS HIS FAULT!

I stared straight into his eyes. They were a cobalt blue, like a sea. They were frightened and scared. I felt myself feel almost satisfied with this. Almost. He was afraid of me at the least and he had every fucking reason to be afraid! Then, I saw something else. My satisfaction was stripped away with all anger. I felt my face fall and my grip on Naruto's shirt ease up.

There was innocence in his eyes. Just like Ino's. He was frightened, just like Ino.

Ino was frightened from the world and its pain. She was like an angel exposed to the real world without any love. She wandered for love with her innocent body. Everyone tried to avoid her, assuming she was no good until I stumbled across her with a devious plan. I gave her false love, at first, and she ate it out of my hand… then I hurt her once I learned I loved her. The purest thing any human can do and all that she wanted in the end, but she learned my motives…and now she was gone…she was mad….she was in pain.

My hands were trembling while I slowly backed away from Naruto. His innocent eyes still were staring at me. I felt more pain build up in my body. The tears began to form in my eyes and prickle them, making everything blurry. Another wave of pain trembled my body. My knees buckled and I gave into the ground. It was all my fault in the end…I should've told her…It was my fault that she was hurt now…and I couldn't do anything now. It was all too late.

Naruto stepped closer. I began to shake as the first tear fell from my face. I gasped for air. Releasing all the pent up pain I had in my body and began to cry. I felt streams upon streams of tears fall from my eyes. It was my entire fucking fault! I was the reason for all of this!

Naruto put a hand on my head. His hand was warm but not comforting. I shot my head up toward him. His eyes were still innocent and pure. He was Ino's brother. What else could he do? He should have every reason to hate me for using his sister. But he didn't. He was a good friend and I lashed out at him in a selfish manor. I wept even more. I was a horrible person! Hurting the one I loved and probably the best friend I ever had.

But I was even worse of a person for wanting something from Naruto. I wanted something… I began to choke on words as he sat down on the ground. He brought his hand down from my head to my shoulder.

I just wanted one more favor from him. He could to do this. He was better with words than me. He could do this.

I began to wail as I tried to even my voice. It hurt so much. I didn't want to feel this anymore but the pain kept coming in waves.

"BRING INO BACK, PLEASE NARUTO! B-BRING HER BACK," I bawled before pushing myself into his arms. I didn't want the world to see me crying.

I heard rapid foot steps before people ran through the door. Someone gasped.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed before running towards me and putting her hand on my back.

"What happened?" She quickly asked Naruto, but he didn't say anything. Tenten put her hand on my back and began to rub it. What a cliché move to comfort someone but it helped, somewhat.

I didn't want the world to see me because I don't think they'd understand what I was trying to get at. I wouldn't be able to bring Ino back. She was hurt too many times by her own family, father's death, other people, and me. I didn't deserve to bring her back. But I wanted her back. I was so selfish for wanting her when I didn't deserve her. I bit my lip to hold in another howl of pain. I felt Naruto's shirt become soggy from my tears and saliva. I pushed my head from his chest and onto his shoulder.

I looked up to see a grandfather clock. It struck 12am and the clock began to let out a quiet lullaby, alerting everyone of the time. The melody haunted my ears and mind. It was Sunday now. And Sunday was a day I was looking forward to, until now.

_Happy birthday, Ino_.

**Sunday, 6****th**** day: Paper Wings**

I stayed in bed even though I was wide awake. The event from last night felt like it was still happening. Pain still went through my body like some sadistic pattern of waves. I clenched my pillow and threw it over my head.

_How could you do this to me? _

Those words haunted my soul. It tortured my mind and heart. It made me want to cry all over again. It stole my will to speak and live.

Birds chirped outside my window in a happy song. Why couldn't I be that happy? Why was the world so happy while I was in agony? The world continued to rotate even though it felt like it stopped for me. I listened to the bird's chirping and whistling. I didn't even know how long I have been in bed for. _Too long_, my mind spoke to me in a somber voice. I continued to listen to the birds until something scared them away. I heard barking.

"Stupid dog," I whispered before finally gathering the energy to roll over in my bed. I lazily glanced at my clock. It was twelve pm, exactly. _Just like last night._

The lullaby from the old clock from last night played slowly through my head. I shivered at its creepiness. It was a sad, quiet melody like of something at a funeral.

_A funeral on Ino's birthday of something special_, my mind reminded me. I put my hand on my stomach. It felt hollow and dead while a numb pain throbbed in there like a knife. On Ino's birthday I killed the thing that I just figured out, something that everyone searched for in their life.

_You ruined it_, _you know_. My mind told me again. I bit my lip while squeezing my eyes close. Would I ever stop blaming myself now? I didn't need to hear that.

_Shut up_. I replied to myself.

_Don't deny it. It wasn't Naruto's fault-he was doing you a favor. You wouldn't have told her…You were too scared to. _My mind told me. I gritted my teeth.

_I was going to. I know I was going to tell her. But Naruto did it first. He didn't know…He did it before me. _I replied, trying to reassure myself that it wasn't entirely my fault.

_Don't blame your teammate, blame the game. _My inner self cooed.

What the hell was the game? Was it life? Was it a lesson? Was it just for fun? I didn't understand. I was going to try and delve deeper into my thoughts to find what my mind meant but my mom peeked through the door.

"Sakura," she called out while looking at me. She hesitantly walked into the room.

"Yeah," I inquired, trying to sound completely fine.

"You slept in. I was wondering if something was a matter." She asked while coming towards me and gently sitting on my bed. I frowned. It was of her concern to know what was going on between Ino and me.

"No just really tired. Naruto and them made me stay up late." I lied to her, but it was a damn good one. My mom smiled happily at me.

"Well it's good you got out and had fun, right?" She commented before getting up and heading towards the door. She turned around to face me for an answer.

I felt my mouth go dry and my throat clench. That night couldn't be described as fun.

"Sure was."

I didn't do anything but wallow in my own misery. Nothing seemed right: The shower was too hot, the sun was too bright, the dullness of our house was ebbing away my sanity, the clock moved too slow, and my mom pestered me too much.

She kept asking me if I was going to Ino's party but I lied and told Ino only wanted a family thing.

"Sakura," my mom called, "You and Ino seem close enough where she would like you at her party. Why not just call her up and see if you could go anyways?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't need to call her. She was probably hurting and not wanting to see the world. She was in pain from what I said. It would only make it worse if I tried calling. It would hurt me a lot too.

But the idea of getting out of the house and walking somewhere seemed to ease my mind. It sounded refreshing.

"I'll just stop by there," I called out to my mom and walked towards the door. My mom walked out from the kitchen and nodded to me. I gave her a crooked smile before putting on my shoes and walking out the door.

The fresh moist air washed over me. It soothed my throbbing mind. I wondered why I hadn't gone outside in the first place. I began to walk in a random direction, not really caring where I went as long as I got to walk away from my problems.

I continued to walk in different directions until I found myself at the park. It was the park where I brought Ino to. I gave weak acknowledging smile to the place as I strode onto the path.

I walked down the dirt path, savoring its memories. I was lost in the memories of being chased by Ino and happily chattering to her until I certain sound stopped my train of thought.

The sound an ice cream cart's bell.

I glanced around until I found the source. It was by the green bridge that loomed over the tranquil river that ran under it. I quickened my pace until I was within touching distance of the ice cream cart.

Kids were running up to the old man, asking excitedly for ice cream. The old man began to laugh and hand the kids ice cream. He gave them all ice cream with his big wrinkly hands, except one kid. The child began to cry. I flinched from his now loud wailings. The old man frowned walked over to the boy and kneeled down before him.

"What's the matter, son?" He asked the little boy. I wasn't sure if they were related or not. He was speaking to the young boy so softly and kindly like he was a part of his very own family.

"I-i-I don't gots m-m-money for eyyyyyee cream!" He bawled louder. I put my hand on the ice cream cart. That kid's cries were pitiful. I brought one hand into my pockets to only find that I didn't have any money. I frowned. The only day I didn't carry money with me.

The old man chuckled. It caught me off guard.

"Don't worry. I'll give you an ice cream for free, ok?" He replied with a big toothy grin. The boy's eyes lit up along with an ear touching grin.

"THANK-YOU!" He cried in glee. I couldn't help but smile at the old man for being so kind. He walked over to the cart and scooped the boy a generous amount of ice cream before shooing him off. The boy left happily while lapping up the ice cream.

The man turned towards me with a smile.

"Oh," he said, "I remember you!"

I smiled sheepishly at him. He leaned onto his cart while closing the small window to the ice cream. He put up a finger before glancing around.

"Where is your friend?" He asked me. I felt myself flinch. I almost forgot about Ino. The old man quickly took note of my sudden pain and frowned. Did my face easily portray my emotions like that?

"Ah, difficulties?" He said in a familiar tone. He coughed while muttering something about fall around the corner. I gave a half hearted shrug. He sighed.

"Must be bad if you won't say something like yeah," he replied while motioning for me to sit on a bench near the river. I didn't have anything else to do but obey and sit with him. He sat on the bench in a shaky plop. He rubbed the back of his back. I sat down near him. I really didn't feel like talking about it, if that's what he was trying to make me do.

"What happened between you guys?" He asked in a kind voice. I felt myself close my eyes. I seriously didn't want to talk about it. But… something happened. My mouth opened and the words began to flow out. I wasn't sure why I was talking so freely to him, or why I was telling him in the first place. Maybe my body just didn't want to bottle up those painful feelings.

I told the man from start to finish on what happened between us. I did not leave no embarrassing parts out, did not leave the kissing parts out, or did I leave Ino's pain out. We sat there for at least one hour until my story was done. It was around two pm if I had to guess by how the sun was reaching towards the west now.

The man sighed and looked to the sky. I waited for his reaction. I wasn't sure if he was like every generation of old people who were entirely against gay couples. I wouldn't be surprised if he was either. I just hoped he would take it easy if he did. But, then again, a small piece of me was hoping for comforting advice.

"Well aren't you in a toughie." He said in a quiet voice as he brought out a handkerchief and wiped his hands on it. I watched his actions. He didn't seem annoyed, disgusted, or mad, but, attempting to decipher one's emotions through actions did not always help.

"I was in a situation like that, somewhat, with a woman too." He said in a memorable voice. I glanced at his face to try and see his expressions. But, in that very moment, he was far away in his days of youth and inexplicable happiness.

"I loved her very dearly, I sure did, but I just didn't give her my all." He said in a low voice that was wet with memories and undying love. I didn't know how far back this has placed, but the love in his voice…it was there and strong as ever. I just didn't understand. If you loved someone, did you not always give them your all? Before I could question him he went on.

"She was a talkative, high class woman. We met long, long time ago. She would laugh at the silliest things and always give a good fight for hope. When we first laid eyes on each other…love was there, yeah it was all there, adolescent love.

"We quickly talked to each other, and if it was possible we fell even more in love. It was just one big hysteric cycle of beautiful memories. We did everything together, and we never lost the love. Nope, it remained there forever and still to this day, but some things just don't go as planned." He sighed, catching his breath.

"I'll tell you what. I was a young, poor boy who was halfway between a man and a boy. I didn't know anything of the world besides that girl's eyes. I was hooked. But I was a shy boy too. I didn't say much and instead told her things with my smiles, hugs and kisses." He recalled while chuckling at some memory that occurred in his aging mind. The pain on his words, and eyes, were evident and I could tell it hurt his still aching heart to even talk about her. It reminded me that I only told Ino through physical things like holding hands or such. But she knew I liked her and all, but, did she want to assured more than that? Would that make all of the difference?

"We stayed together for ten years, until I had to leave to my aunt's house far away from where we lived. We both were devastated but promised to write each other every month. And so when I left, I began to write my first letter to her. We sent reply letters the day we got them, but that wasn't enough. Somewhere, I don't know where exactly, along the way, she fell out of love." He said. I could tell he was still devastated from that day.

"She said she just didn't feel the same for me anymore. She said that she lost the touch and found someone else. I could only send a one worded letter which was 'Why?' and she sent an adequate response back to me within two months." He paused while bringing the handkerchief to his face. I wasn't sure if he was wiping tears off or wiping his face off. I did not see tears, or tears about to shed. But he was still in pain on the inside. I could hear it through his voice.

"She said that I didn't love her. I did, I loved her with my whole heart, and so I wrote twenty-eight pages on how I loved her. It took me forever to sum up the right words and replied back three months later…But I got no response.

"When I got back from my visit to my aunt's I ran to her house to only hear that she had eloped with some rich man. I fell to my knees and cried that day, the day I became a man and knew true pain." He told while his voice shook at the last words. I could feel his pain in that moment. I knew how it was, besides being left for someone else. It sparked a question in my mind. Did I not show Ino that I didn't love her? Did I even show interest that surpassed a casual fling? I know she did, but did my feelings even get past my outer shell? Did she get to see the feelings I've bottled up within me that she stirred?

--

_But while I fell, in that fleeting moment, I felt something rise within me, a statement that I could not deny. The ball had not hit the ground yet, and I still had a chance to win, a chance to recover myself and try to win this childish game. It was no longer a game. It was about Ino, the one who left the court and into the locker room. I had time to run after her and forget this game. It was about her, and never was about me. It was all about her, these feelings were for her, and not for my own entertainment._

_--_

"In other words, Sakura," he replied, "when you're in love…tell them in every way that you're in love with them because they need to hear it, even if she is hurting. It's best you try and fix the problem right now." He spoke with a sad smile. I nodded before getting up. Something in his story told me that I had to try and make things better, or I'd end up miserable like that. His story inspired something within me that I could not describe…It was like off of those movies where the guy is delirious in his own attempts to make the girl come back no matter what…but in the end he got hurt and it became a sad ending. I frowned before looking towards the direction of Ino's house from here. I should be able to run there and correct things. Yes, I can do that. I want to, no, I had to do that, for her and me…

"Yes, I'll remember that." I replied before dashing off. I ran out of the park and towards Ino's house with my new inspiration. I felt hope rise within me. Yes, I could do this! I'd make Ino remember the good times and tell her that after the first day with her…I-yes, I truly did, and still do, love her. I would try with all my heart to make things better.

I ran over the bridge, across the park's grass, through traffic, on the sidewalk, through alleyways, and into the cemetery where I finally lost my breath. I knew this was THE cemetery that I found Ino in. The road besides it was vacant, everything was quiet, and a red candle was tipped over on a particular gravestone. I walked over to it, bending down, and placed the candle up correctly. I examined the grave: Inoichi Yamanaka, loved father, husband, son, and family member. I placed my hand on the cold, smooth stone.

"Hey," a deep voice called out. I turned my head to see who it was. In the graveyard on a dirt path was the boy from a few days ago who caught me and Ino…hugging, if you could say it at the least.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk before looking around. He had dark green eyes and messy brown hair. The eyes reminded me of someone but I didn't know who.

I gave him a soft glare. I wasn't really in the mood to tell him everything.

"She isn't my-I mean she isn't here." I told him before turning back around and looking at Ino's father's grave. I could still feel him staring at my back. I took a deep breath, hoping he would leave quickly. I didn't need to hear his taunts right now. Once I catch my breath I will-

"Aw, something happen?" He prodded me with his mock. I turned my head again with a scornful glare. I didn't want to hear his teases, let alone making fun of my predicament with Ino.

"Yes, something did happen, you bastard! Now will you leave me alone?!" I snapped at him. He flinched and put his hands up in defense.

"I was just playing with you. I didn't know something really happened," he added with a sheepish smile. I scoffed at him before turning around. I didn't need to hear his pitiful apologies, especially if he didn't mean it.

"Aw, I am sorry, really!" He protested. I could hear him walk closer to me. "Want to talk about it? I know I seem like an ass but you can at least give me another shot?" He gestured. I turned around, my glare still intact.

"You don't deserve another shot," I spat. Like I would tell an asshole like him what happened between Ino and me. The boy huffed before crossing his arms.

"Well, with that attitude, I doubt your girl won't take you back if that's the situation." He stated.

I froze. My attitude, what was wrong with my attitude? I was perfectly fine, and it was normal to react hostile towards an ass like him in moments like these!

"If you're that emotional and angry it won't help if she doesn't believe you in the first place. Trust me on that one," he muttered in bitterness. I turned around towards him. What just surfaced right there? Pent up anger? Guilt or maybe some remorse? Whatever it was, it hit something within me.

I studied his features. He was scratching his top lip. His royal green eyes were downcast. His feet were making unconscious circles in the dirt.

Yes, it finally hit me- he had experienced something similar to me. And with that stated in my mind, I felt a little better. To just see that I wasn't the only horrible person, maybe, and there were other people like me who made bad mistakes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He immediately snapped out of his vulnerable state and eyed me.

"What about it?" He replied cautiously. I shrugged. I wasn't forgetting about my plan to try and make-up with Ino.

"I am a little curious," I answered with a light smile. He scoffed.

"I am curious too." He grumbled in reply. I allowed my eyes to linger on his. Something in him reminded me of somebody, and his physical appearance reminded me of someone else, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I shrugged it off before glancing towards the grave. I'd have to make this quick. I didn't have all the time in the world. We were both curious, so, I guess we could exchange stories.

"Ok, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I suggested with a casual smile. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nope, you tell me yours first and I'll tell you mine." He persuaded. I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied. He chuckled.

"Better do it my way or I'll just annoy the shit out of you." He added. I shrugged. He sighed, as if telling me that he already warned me.

"You know, your girlfriend was pretty hot so-"he didn't get to finish his sentence before I put up my hand.

"Ok!" I exclaimed. I didn't need to hear how great Ino was right now, especially when I was losing her with each passing minute. Shit. I had to hurry. I couldn't lose her just because I decided to idly chatter with strangers.

---

I was running again. I was running harder than before. The words of what the boy said to me ran through my head.

"_I had a girlfriend. I was worse back then, believe it or not. I took her for granted. I did bad stuff to her, told her bad things, and made lots of mistakes with her. And not like that, I just made mistakes…But she didn't. She was really nice; you would've fallen in love with her right away. But I, being the dumbass I was, didn't think she would ever leave me. It was only two weeks ago did that bite me in the ass. She had a breakdown, screaming why I acted like she was nothing when my friends were around, why I didn't tell her I loved her like how I use to at first, and what happened to the me she fell in love with. I, still being a dumbass here, shook it off and didn't say much. And that night she left me with much hesitation. _

"_Yeah I could've stopped it and all, but my pride didn't allow me to try and beg for her back. And now I am just plain regretting it. I really wish I made things up to her, told her how much she meant, and everything, but I am still a dumbass and allowed her to get away."_

I wouldn't be like that. I would NOT go down without tell Ino I was at least sorry, even if she didn't believe it. I did not want to sound like an asshole like that guy was.

_Sakura? What a good name for you, pinky. My name is Kankuro. _

I jumped over a small hole in the sidewalk and continued to run towards Ino's house. I wouldn't be like Kankuro and live with regrets. I will make an attempt to get Ino back; she was the best thing that happened to me so far in my life. My heart pumped faster, the adrenaline rushed through my body, and for once in my life, I felt like I was somebody on a mission…

And I felt unstoppable, especially these butterflies in my stomach.

I could only dream and hope that this force that was driving me to Ino would help her understand that I loved her, loved her so much that I could barely stand it now.

The very thought of losing Ino made this feeling more intense where I could barely contain my need to be by her, my need to feel her, my need to know that she loved me back, and the need to know that she would forgive me for all that I've done.

I could only hope, wish, dream, and yearn that my love for Ino would be enough to bring her back. To bring back that beautiful smile of hers…Those gentle eyes…and her kindness.

_...But, somewhere, out of nowhere, something unfathomable thing happened-gone was my anger, sadness, and feeling of lost. It was quickly replaced with hope, inspiration, and love... I felt like I had a chance to get Ino. Forget the ball. I wanted Ino. I didn't care if I lost the game, just as long as I had Ino within my embrace._

* * *

**A/N:**

** Short chapter. Sorry! But anywho, just wanted the suspense of Ino will forigve or not to linger more. Plus some good character developement. Reviews are loved (100% garuntee they'd make me update fast rofl. Put thought in them, and time, and care, and you WILL get a faster chapter [Maybe even a reply message from me for thanking such a beautiful review!]).**

**Review and keeping reading!**


	8. Sunday, Seventh Day: Give And

_All I could feel was inspiration to get Ino back. I felt like I was unstoppable. I felt…I felt like the ruler of the world, to say the very least. I knew I could bring her back. I knew I could! I just could!_

Thunder crashed somewhere behind me as I raced away from it, my eyes looking forward in anticipation, hoping to see a certain luxurious second-story house appear before me. While I sprinted I could feel the moist air fill into my lungs, it was going to rain very soon. I could feel it in the air.

I turned another corner and stopped running. I was panting for breath, my lungs screaming for oxygen, and I felt like I was floating, I could barely feel my legs. I walked near a white picket fence and leaned against it, trying to capture my breath. I allowed my head to droop as gasped for air. It felt like I would fall over anytime soon.

How long have I been running? I wasn't quite sure but I knew it was the longest I ran in my life, ever. I felt my stomach start to ache in pain, _maybe I overdone it_, and my legs wanted to give out from underneath me. I held myself up though. I couldn't drop down and rest- I had something much more important to take care of. I stood up, stretched my legs, hoping that I would begin to feel them again and dashed off in search of Ino's house.

I continued to run and run and run, until, I found a certain street that I knew. There were pretty little fences and hedges along each lawn in front of their Victorian style houses. Their grass was the greenest I had ever seen, the houses with charming paint jobs, and I would not even start on their cars. The houses, the cars, the lawns, the fences, they all looked extravagant, besides one, the one second from the end. I looked at the street sign.

_Flower Street_

What a different name. I was expecting something like Maple Street, but back on subject.

I sucked in a mouthful of air before walking down the familiar street. I was here and it was time to do my job. I kept my head forward until I came upon the house I was looking for. It didn't look as luxurious as the other houses, or big, but it was still considered opulent, especially compared to my house.

I stood and took the scene in before me. My knees felt like they were going to give in any moment. I slowly stumbled to the Iron Gate, grasping its bars to support my weight as I looked at the beautiful house in front of me.

The yellow paint on the house was slightly weathered and at one part it was chipping slightly. The brown roof and beams holding up the roof above the door seemed to make the yellow pop out in a lovely way. The white trimmings on the windows and door complimented the dark brown and dandelion yellow paint. On the side of the house ivy crawled up the yellow walls to a window.

I stared intently at the house. I tried to peer inside but all the windows had curtains that were closed, besides the ones on top. I could make out some people moving behind the curtains.

I couldn't just barge in there and confess everything to Ino, especially in front of so many people. She probably would end embarrassed or even worse she could end up mad. But, there was a problem I had to take care of first. I stared at the obstacle before me.

**How the hell** am I supposed to get in if the gate opens by a person from the inside?

I glanced around to notice a nice vine draping over the fence. I smiled lightly. I could always grab that vine and climb my way over. I heard loud laughter in the house that made me jump and dive for cover. I felt my hands grow sweaty (much to my own disgust) and I was frantically looking around. Once the laughter died down I quickly got up and continued to examine my choices in sneaking inside. I licked my lips while excessively balling my hands in fists.

_ I can do this, I can do this, _I told myself. I slowly walked to the gate. I can always climb over this… It would be quite easy since it had good footholds. I brought my arm up above my head, searching for a good hold and easily found one. I smiled.

_Ino here I come. _I told myself with a bright smile as I began to pull myself up.

A loud bang roared from the house. I gasped and dropped to take cover. I was getting shot at! I was getting shot at! I put my hands over my head and froze, but, after looking around some, I found that there was no person with a gun.

The noise came from the house once again. I jumped.

"NARUTO! Stop popping the balloons!" Someone yelled from within the house. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding before dropping my hands. Damn Naruto, about make me have a heart attack out here. I was about to go over and try to climb again before hesitating. Maybe I should find some other way…I could get found out easily if someone came outside and saw some weird pink-haired-girl climbing over the large iron fence. I bitterly chuckled at the thought of me getting turned into the cops for trespassing. Yeah, I needed to find a new place to try and enter at.

I walked back and forth, trying to decide the best way, easiest way, and most unnoticeable way that I could enter. The front gate was too noticeable and Ino would probably deny my entrance. I couldn't go around in the alleyway behind their house and try to sneak in because a group of kids were playing football. There was only one other way. I allowed my gaze to drift to the vine that was hanging proudly on the iron fence.

I'm going to have to scale the iron fence and hope that I don't fall and break a bone. Though, Ino would have to pay attention to what I had to say since I broke something trying to get to her. I stopped. It was a nice idea but sounded too painful. I shrugged it off and walked towards the vine.

I tugged down on it, my sweaty hands sliding down it much to my own disgust. I wiped them off on my pants before tugging again; trying to make sure it wouldn't fall down on me when I tried to climb. After tugging it hundreds of times I finally allowed myself to grip the vine and start ascending slowly.

I finally got to the top after much slipping, and praying that nobody came along. Once on top I looked down and regretted I did. I hated heights. I was so high up, prettying much reaching the second floor from here. I gulped. I had to get down, or I could fall, or worse, get caught. I slowly lowered myself down, holding onto the fence for my dear life. One little slip and I could plummet to my death. I scolded myself. I wasn't helping myself. I could-

And I slipped. I felt my stomach fill with fear, almost dulling out everything around me. I quickly clung onto the fence for dear life. I was only holding with one hand. I whimpered in fright. I was going to fall! I was going to fall! My hands were so sweaty that my fingers began to slip. My eyes widened in horror. No, this can't be happening! I didn't want to get hurt! I- and I began to fall. I started to panic and tried to grab onto anything I could. But it was no use! I was descending too fast! Each time I tried to grab onto something I ended up hurting my hands! I was falling! Someone help! Some-

I landed in a bush. Its twigs and prickly leaves poked deep against my back. I yelped and quickly got up. The prickly sensation on my back continued to burn. That hurt. I glanced up from where I was, which was frighteningly high. _Well, that went better than planned_, I thought. I had to be thankful for that bush. I glanced at it now to see it all deformed from it landing on me. Poor bush.

But I had to continue on. I had to find Ino and tell her I was sorry.

Next I looked around and tried to search for a place to get into the house without being noticed. I felt my hands get sweaty again. I hope I didn't get caught and in trouble. A feeling of anxiety rose within me. I really hoped I didn't get in trouble for this.

I crept around the house, scouting for an entrance that I could sneak into and then find Ino.

After poking around for what seemed like an hour, I only found one way. I sighed and looked at the vines that were on the side of the house. My only way up was to climb, **again**. I didn't want to climb! I was lucky enough that I landed into that bush or I would've broke the bones in my butt. I just couldn't climb again. I could fall and die! I wouldn't do it. No, I won't do it again and I was clear on that.

_How could you do this to me?_

Her voice rang through my head again. I felt the pain in my chest throb again…No.

I jumped on the vines and began to scramble up the firm vines. I didn't dare to look down. I kept my head high, staring at the window- my destination. I continued to crawl up the vines, until an eerie sound came to my ear. I froze in my spot as my breath hitched.

A door opened.

I felt my heart stop and fear rise up within me again. I was going to get caught, oh shit; I was going to get caught! I glanced around me. There was no where to hide! Fuck, I am so screwed! I heard footsteps and somebody whispering something. I wanted to look down, but I knew if I did I would be traumatized from the height and fall, again. I wish they would go back inside, I wish they would go back inside! I didn't want to get caught! Please!

And, just like that, as if God heard my plea, the person went back in side.

I let out a thankful sigh. Thank God.

I continued to make my way up the side of the house until I reached the window. It was open, much to my luck. I slowly reached up, my throbbing hands weakly held onto the window-ledge. I wasn't use to all of this scrambling up walls and surely my hands weren't either. I inched my way up to the window. My tired body shakily lifting me up to the window. Once I had my elbows up on the ledge, I sighed in relief. Well, I had no chance of falling now.

A very loud rumble of thunder rolled behind me. I almost forgot it was going to rain. I better get in that window quickly.

I heard footsteps from inside the room. Oh my fucking god n-

The window went quickly and painfully down on my fingers. I howled in pain. The person from the inside yelped in surprised. Oh my god! Oh my god! IT HURTS! I began to wiggle around, trying to get out of the window. I wanted to cry from the pain. It was always comical to see this happen to other people in movies, but now, I don't find it that hilarious anymore. I could feel my fingers become really hot and the hissing pain throb in them.

I heard the person inside quickly run to the window, gasp and open it back up.

My breath hitched. I felt my heart start to pound. My hands were getting sweaty again. There was a large lump in my throat, and the butterflies in my stomach awakened once again.

"I-Ino," was all I could choke out. I forgot the pain that was replaced with this quaint feeling. It felt like I haven't seen her in forever. She was so…perfect. I wanted to get up and kiss those lips, like the countless times I did, but I wouldn't take it for granted anymore. I just wanted. I felt tears bristle in my eyes. I just wanted her back. That's all I wanted.

The rain began to pour down. It pelted my back relentlessly, but all that mattered was Ino and nothing else. I continued to hold myself up on the ledge, without moving. Ino stared at me with a dumbstruck facial expression. We stayed like that for which seemed like forever. Ino's cheeks flushed, contrasting her beautiful skin tone. Her enchanting eyes turned a little darker.

"Why are you here, Sa-Haruno?" She spat at me. I flinched hard at those words. The pain began to flow into me again. I was sorry! I never meant for it to happen like this! Never! Ino, please, just listen. I wanted to say those words, scream them to the world, but my throat was dry and words seemed impossible to me again.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment again?" She whispered venomously. She got closer to my face, peering into my eyes for some ghastly motive. I opened my mouth to speak, but only embarrassing sounds came out of it. Ino raised an eyebrow at my pathetic attempts.

"Well, I am going to leave and you better be gone before I come back again, Haruno." She stated with bitterness. She turned on her heel and began to march out until I found my voice again.

"INO, PLEASE!" I cried out, a single tear spilling from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I didn't need to cry right now. I had to explain things to Ino.

She stopped in her tracks and waited. I cleared my voice, afraid of cracking.

"I don't want this to end! Please, just, just give me another chance! I never, ever meant for you to get hurt! I-I-I WAS STUPID AT FIRST! I didn't really know who you were, and how great you were either, but, but, but, but NOW, I see you for who you really are! And I can't get you off my mind! I can't stop thinking of you! I dream of you! I want you! I NEED YOU!" I yelled at her, tears slowly streaming down my face. I put my face down on the ledge. Goddammit, don't cry! DON'T CRY! I rubbed the salty tears from my face onto the ledge before looking up. Ino still hadn't budged.

I had to make her move. Make her face me! I need to make her respond somehow, but how? It didn't even look like none of my words affected her. She wasn't buying any of this though I screaming my heart out to her. She wouldn't believe it at all. What could I do to make her know I was telling the truth? I had to find something that I would only say if it was true. But what word was there? I couldn't think of any word! Not one single word that would change her mind! Yet, I found three words that could mean the world for someone, like me.

"Ino," I gasped as tears spilled from my eyes. "I love you."

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room in black and white. The rain began to fall harder than before. My backside was sopping from the downfall. I took in shaky breaths, trying to regulate my breathing.

Ino didn't move. I was about to yell at her to say something, until she turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears. She slowly walked towards the window, and fell to her knees, making us at the same level. She hesitantly brought her hand out to stoke my tear streaked face.

"Sakura," she said with much difficulty. "I cannot tell, I cannot tell whether those are tears or rain on your face. I cannot tell whether you are speaking the truth or trying to use me again. And, I cannot tell if my feelings for you can disappear so fast, like what we had before last night."

I felt more tears pour out of my eyes as lightning flared again. Ino…just take me back. Just take me back!

"And-and," she choked while sobbing. "I don't think I'll be able to trust you again like how I did. I-I-had so many people, so many people promise me things but never held it." She let her hand wander from my cheek to my soaked hair. She attentively allowed her hand to stroke my hair, touching my ice cold ear every now and then. I leaned into her warm hand. Please…I need you Ino. Just come back.

"It won't work out. You destroyed my trust," she spoke in a quiet voice. I felt something pierce my heart. My breathing stopped and it felt like I couldn't move. No…

"But, I still-I still," she started while looking away from me. Thunder rolled. She quickly turned her head back towards me. Her hand went back to my cheek as her other hand went to my left cheek; she cupped them with love before harshly pulling me into a kiss. I felt the tears cease for the briefest moments.

I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to die like this, I wanted to remember just this, and I wanted to live in this moment. I didn't care for anything else, not the IR club, not school, not my future- I just needed Ino and I would be fine. I felt her fingers stroke my cold face, tracing small patterns in my skin lazily.

I wanted to hold her, but, if I did, I'd fall to my death. I could only let her hold me, only her fully kiss me back with passion. I felt the love emitting off of her, I could feel her pain, and I could feel everything. She was all around me. The air was thick; I could feel it cling hungrily on my skin. Everything was blurred out except for this light ringing noise in my ears. I felt and thought like this was what heaven was like.

But, Ino pulled away. This seemed to last forever but I still wanted more. My body was aching from the cold and from holding myself in this position I allowed her to pull away slowly. I stared into those hazy blue eyes. Her hands slowly moving away from my face, I wanted them to stay on me. Don't leave me…I won't survive without you. I am going to lose my mind. I can barely think straight. I could barely feel anything real. Don't let me go, Ino. Save me, Ino.

"I just wanted one more kiss, one more taste of your lips," Ino whispered to me, her sad, weeping blue eyes staring into my own.

"I want to feel love one more time, just one more time," Ino cried, tears continued to stream from her eyes. How broken she looked. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to cry with her, but most of all, and I wanted to show her my love. I didn't want her to leave me. We had love! WE STILL HAVE IT! But, she can't trust it. She can't trust me…

"Before," she began, her hand coming towards my face again. "Before, I run away from it again." Her hand stopped right in front of my face, and flinched back as if my face would burn her hand.

"Sakura," she said. Her voice was so loving and so full of pain at the same time.

"I can't love you," she stated. All the hope for her died. I wanted to fall. I wanted to throw myself off this ledge. I won't live without her. I needed her! She wanted me! She could try again! We love each other more than we ever did, without interruptions! She got up and turned around before walking rigidly away.

I felt left arm shoot up in her direction, my right arm groaning in pain from the new load of weight to support. She can't leave me. I want her! I need her! I am lost without her! I couldn't think of anything but her! I'll… I'll die without her.

"DON"T LEAVE ME!" I cried in pain to her. She stopped in her tracks. Only the sound of rain could be heard, but I knew my words echoed through her racing mind.

"I love you so much I can't stand it! Ino, don't leave me!" I cried out to her, trying to make her come back, to try and make her take another chance. We both loved each other, but she couldn't love again. She just needed to give me one more chance and I'd make everything better! I'll lose my mind if I don't have her in my arms! My heart was pounding hazardously in my chest. Time just seemed to past all around us, leaving us behind, but, but, we were stuck in it on the same time.

Ino turned around. She seemed to turn around too fast for me. Her eyes leaking the last tear down her face. She stared at me with those burdened eyes.

"No, Sakura, don't. I can't love you," she choked. "You know I can't."

And with that she wiped her tears off on her sleeve and left out the door. I felt like the world stopped. Nothing was real. This couldn't be happening. I felt…broke, and nothing could fix me. I didn't care what happened to me now. I wanted to just leave and never be talked to. I wanted…I seriously wanted to fall from this ledge. But, my common sense told me not to, but my heart said to throw myself off this ledge. I bit my lip to hold myself from screaming in loss. It was over. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back. I failed.

I felt myself slowly slide from the ledge. My hands shakily going to the vine, my feet searching for footholds- my body was on co-pilot while my mind was replaying Ino's words. It wasn't happening. Coldness over took my body. The storm that roared behind me wasn't there. Nothing was true in this world anymore, not unless Ino was with me.

Until I felt myself slip from the slick rain, my hands let go and I was sailing through the air. My eyes closed. Was this the end? Would I die with the thought of Ino's sad face? It sounded like a sadistic death, but a very sweet one. My common sense kicked in again, assuring me I wasn't going to die like this. My hands rushed in front of me to cling on a vine again, but we were too far away from the house and moving too fast.

I hit the ground with a small splash of mud.

All I could feel was inspiration to get Ino back. I felt like I was unstoppable. I felt…I felt like the ruler of the world, to say the very least. I knew I could bring her back. I knew I could! I just could!

Thunder crashed somewhere behind me as I raced away from it, my eyes looking forward in anticipation, hoping to see a certain luxurious second-story house appear before me. While I sprinted I could feel the moist air fill into my lungs, it was going to rain very soon. I could feel it in the air.

I turned another corner and stopped running. I was panting for breath, my lungs screaming for oxygen, and I felt like I was floating, I could barely feel my legs. I walked near a white picket fence and leaned against it, trying to capture my breath. I allowed my head to droop as gasped for air. It felt like I would fall over anytime soon.

How long have I been running? I wasn't quite sure but I knew it was the longest I ran in my life, ever. I felt my stomach start to ache in pain, maybe I overdone it, and my legs wanted to give out from underneath me. I held myself up though. I couldn't drop down and rest- I had something much more important to take care of. I stood up, stretched my legs, hoping that I would begin to feel them again and dashed off in search of Ino's house.

I continued to run and run and run, until, I found a certain street that I knew. There were pretty little fences and hedges along each lawn in front of their Victorian style houses. Their grass was the greenest I had ever seen, the houses with charming paint jobs, and I would not even start on their cars. The houses, the cars, the lawns, the fences, they all looked extravagant, besides one, the one second from the end. I looked at the street sign.

Flower Street

What a different name. I was expecting something like Maple Street, but back on subject.

I sucked in a mouthful of air before walking down the familiar street. I was here and it was time to do my job. I kept my head forward until I came upon the house I was looking for. It didn't look as luxurious as the other houses, or big, but it was still considered opulent, especially compared to my house.

I stood and took the scene in before me. My knees felt like they were going to give in any moment. I slowly stumbled to the Iron Gate, grasping its bars to support my weight as I looked at the beautiful house in front of me.

The yellow paint on the house was slightly weathered and at one part it was chipping slightly. The brown roof and beams holding up the roof above the door seemed to make the yellow pop out in a lovely way. The white trimmings on the windows and door complimented the dark brown and dandelion yellow paint. On the side of the house ivy crawled up the yellow walls to a window.

I stared intently at the house. I tried to peer inside but all the windows had curtains that were closed, besides the ones on top. I could make out some people moving behind the curtains.

I couldn't just barge in there and confess everything to Ino, especially in front of so many people. She probably would end embarrassed or even worse she could end up mad. But, there was a problem I had to take care of first. I stared at the obstacle before me.

How the hell am I supposed to get in if the gate opens by a person from the inside?

I glanced around to notice a nice vine draping over the fence. I smiled lightly. I could always grab that vine and climb my way over. I heard loud laughter in the house that made me jump and dive for cover. I felt my hands grow sweaty (much to my own disgust) and I was frantically looking around. Once the laughter died down I quickly got up and continued to examine my choices in sneaking inside. I licked my lips while excessively balling my hands in fists.

I can do this, I can do this, I told myself. I slowly walked to the gate. I can always climb over this… It would be quite easy since it had good footholds. I brought my arm up above my head, searching for a good hold and easily found one. I smiled.

Ino here I come. I told myself with a bright smile as I began to pull myself up.

A loud bang roared from the house. I gasped and dropped to take cover. I was getting shot at! I was getting shot at! I put my hands over my head and froze, but, after looking around some, I found that there was no person with a gun.

The noise came from the house once again. I jumped.

"NARUTO! Stop popping the balloons!" Someone yelled from within the house. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding before dropping my hands. Damn Naruto, about make me have a heart attack out here. I was about to go over and try to climb again before hesitating. Maybe I should find some other way…I could get found out easily if someone came outside and saw some weird pink-haired-girl climbing over the large iron fence. I bitterly chuckled at the thought of me getting turned into the cops for trespassing. Yeah, I needed to find a new place to try and enter at.

I walked back and forth, trying to decide the best way, easiest way, and most unnoticeable way that I could enter. The front gate was too noticeable and Ino would probably deny my entrance. I couldn't go around in the alleyway behind their house and try to sneak in because a group of kids were playing football. There was only one other way. I allowed my gaze to drift to the vine that was hanging proudly on the iron fence.

I'm going to have to scale the iron fence and hope that I don't fall and break a bone. Though, Ino would have to pay attention to what I had to say since I broke something trying to get to her. I stopped. It was a nice idea but sounded too painful. I shrugged it off and walked towards the vine.

I tugged down on it, my sweaty hands sliding down it much to my own disgust. I wiped them off on my pants before tugging again; trying to make sure it wouldn't fall down on me when I tried to climb. After tugging it hundreds of times I finally allowed myself to grip the vine and start ascending slowly.

I finally got to the top after much slipping, and praying that nobody came along. Once on top I looked down and regretted I did. I hated heights. I was so high up, prettying much reaching the second floor from here. I gulped. I had to get down, or I could fall, or worse, get caught. I slowly lowered myself down, holding onto the fence for my dear life. One little slip and I could plummet to my death. I scolded myself. I wasn't helping myself. I could-

And I slipped. I felt my stomach fill with fear, almost dulling out everything around me. I quickly clung onto the fence for dear life. I was only holding with one hand. I whimpered in fright. I was going to fall! I was going to fall! My hands were so sweaty that my fingers began to slip. My eyes widened in horror. No, this can't be happening! I didn't want to get hurt! I- and I began to fall. I started to panic and tried to grab onto anything I could. But it was no use! I was descending too fast! Each time I tried to grab onto something I ended up hurting my hands! I was falling! Someone help! Some-

I landed in a bush. Its twigs and prickly leaves poked deep against my back. I yelped and quickly got up. The prickly sensation on my back continued to burn. That hurt. I glanced up from where I was, which was frighteningly high. Well, that went better than planned, I thought. I had to be thankful for that bush. I glanced at it now to see it all deformed from it landing on me. Poor bush.

But I had to continue on. I had to find Ino and tell her I was sorry.

Next I looked around and tried to search for a place to get into the house without being noticed. I felt my hands get sweaty again. I hope I didn't get caught and in trouble. A feeling of anxiety rose within me. I really hoped I didn't get in trouble for this.

I crept around the house, scouting for an entrance that I could sneak into and then find Ino.

After poking around for what seemed like an hour, I only found one way. I sighed and looked at the vines that were on the side of the house. My only way up was to climb, again. I didn't want to climb! I was lucky enough that I landed into that bush or I would've broke the bones in my butt. I just couldn't climb again. I could fall and die! I wouldn't do it. No, I won't do it again and I was clear on that.

How could you do this to me?

Her voice rang through my head again. I felt the pain in my chest throb again…No.

I jumped on the vines and began to scramble up the firm vines. I didn't dare to look down. I kept my head high, staring at the window- my destination. I continued to crawl up the vines, until an eerie sound came to my ear. I froze in my spot as my breath hitched.

A door opened.

I felt my heart stop and fear rise up within me again. I was going to get caught, oh shit; I was going to get caught! I glanced around me. There was no where to hide! Fuck, I am so screwed! I heard footsteps and somebody whispering something. I wanted to look down, but I knew if I did I would be traumatized from the height and fall, again. I wish they would go back inside, I wish they would go back inside! I didn't want to get caught! Please!

And, just like that, as if God heard my plea, the person went back in side.

I let out a thankful sigh. Thank God.

I continued to make my way up the side of the house until I reached the window. It was open, much to my luck. I slowly reached up, my throbbing hands weakly held onto the window-ledge. I wasn't use to all of this scrambling up walls and surely my hands weren't either. I inched my way up to the window. My tired body shakily lifting me up to the window. Once I had my elbows up on the ledge, I sighed in relief. Well, I had no chance of falling now.

A very loud rumble of thunder rolled behind me. I almost forgot it was going to rain. I better get in that window quickly.

I heard footsteps from inside the room. Oh my fucking god n-

The window went quickly and painfully down on my fingers. I howled in pain. The person from the inside yelped in surprised. Oh my god! Oh my god! IT HURTS! I began to wiggle around, trying to get out of the window. I wanted to cry from the pain. It was always comical to see this happen to other people in movies, but now, I don't find it that hilarious anymore. I could feel my fingers become really hot and the hissing pain throb in them.

I heard the person inside quickly run to the window, gasp and open it back up.

My breath hitched. I felt my heart start to pound. My hands were getting sweaty again. There was a large lump in my throat, and the butterflies in my stomach awakened once again.

"I-Ino," was all I could choke out. I forgot the pain that was replaced with this quaint feeling. It felt like I haven't seen her in forever. She was so…perfect. I wanted to get up and kiss those lips, like the countless times I did, but I wouldn't take it for granted anymore. I just wanted. I felt tears bristle in my eyes. I just wanted her back. That's all I wanted.

The rain began to pour down. It pelted my back relentlessly, but all that mattered was Ino and nothing else. I continued to hold myself up on the ledge, without moving. Ino stared at me with a dumbstruck facial expression. We stayed like that for which seemed like forever. Ino's cheeks flushed, contrasting her beautiful skin tone. Her enchanting eyes turned a little darker.

"Why are you here, Sa-Haruno?" She spat at me. I flinched hard at those words. The pain began to flow into me again. I was sorry! I never meant for it to happen like this! Never! Ino, please, just listen. I wanted to say those words, scream them to the world, but my throat was dry and words seemed impossible to me again.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment again?" She whispered venomously. She got closer to my face, peering into my eyes for some ghastly motive. I opened my mouth to speak, but only embarrassing sounds came out of it. Ino raised an eyebrow at my pathetic attempts.

"Well, I am going to leave and you better be gone before I come back again, Haruno." She stated with bitterness. She turned on her heel and began to march out until I found my voice again.

"INO, PLEASE!" I cried out, a single tear spilling from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. I didn't need to cry right now. I had to explain things to Ino.

She stopped in her tracks and waited. I cleared my voice, afraid of cracking.

"I don't want this to end! Please, just, just give me another chance! I never, ever meant for you to get hurt! I-I-I WAS STUPID AT FIRST! I didn't really know who you were, and how great you were either, but, but, but, but NOW, I see you for who you really are! And I can't get you off my mind! I can't stop thinking of you! I dream of you! I want you! I NEED YOU!" I yelled at her, tears slowly streaming down my face. I put my face down on the ledge. Goddammit, don't cry! DON'T CRY! I rubbed the salty tears from my face onto the ledge before looking up. Ino still hadn't budged.

I had to make her move. Make her face me! I need to make her respond somehow, but how? It didn't even look like none of my words affected her. She wasn't buying any of this though I screaming my heart out to her. She wouldn't believe it at all. What could I do to make her know I was telling the truth? I had to find something that I would only say if it was true. But what word was there? I couldn't think of any word! Not one single word that would change her mind! Yet, I found three words that could mean the world for someone, like me.

"Ino," I gasped as tears spilled from my eyes. "I love you."

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room in black and white. The rain began to fall harder than before. My backside was sopping from the downfall. I took in shaky breaths, trying to regulate my breathing.

Ino didn't move. I was about to yell at her to say something, until she turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears. She slowly walked towards the window, and fell to her knees, making us at the same level. She hesitantly brought her hand out to stoke my tear streaked face.

"Sakura," she said with much difficulty. "I cannot tell, I cannot tell whether those are tears or rain on your face. I cannot tell whether you are speaking the truth or trying to use me again. And, I cannot tell if my feelings for you can disappear so fast, like what we had before last night."

I felt more tears pour out of my eyes as lightning flared again. Ino…just take me back. Just take me back!

"And-and," she choked while sobbing. "I don't think I'll be able to trust you again like how I did. I-I-had so many people, so many people promise me things but never held it." She let her hand wander from my cheek to my soaked hair. She attentively allowed her hand to stroke my hair, touching my ice cold ear every now and then. I leaned into her warm hand. Please…I need you Ino. Just come back.

"It won't work out. You destroyed my trust," she spoke in a quiet voice. I felt something pierce my heart. My breathing stopped and it felt like I couldn't move. No…

"But, I still-I still," she started while looking away from me. Thunder rolled. She quickly turned her head back towards me. Her hand went back to my cheek as her other hand went to my left cheek; she cupped them with love before harshly pulling me into a kiss. I felt the tears cease for the briefest moments.

I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to die like this, I wanted to remember just this, and I wanted to live in this moment. I didn't care for anything else, not the IR club, not school, not my future- I just needed Ino and I would be fine. I felt her fingers stroke my cold face, tracing small patterns in my skin lazily.

I wanted to hold her, but, if I did, I'd fall to my death. I could only let her hold me, only her fully kiss me back with passion. I felt the love emitting off of her, I could feel her pain, and I could feel everything. She was all around me. The air was thick; I could feel it cling hungrily on my skin. Everything was blurred out except for this light ringing noise in my ears. I felt and thought like this was what heaven was like.

But, Ino pulled away. This seemed to last forever but I still wanted more. My body was aching from the cold and from holding myself in this position I allowed her to pull away slowly. I stared into those hazy blue eyes. Her hands slowly moving away from my face, I wanted them to stay on me. Don't leave me…I won't survive without you. I am going to lose my mind. I can barely think straight. I could barely feel anything real. Don't let me go, Ino. Save me, Ino.

"I just wanted one more kiss, one more taste of your lips," Ino whispered to me, her sad, weeping blue eyes staring into my own.

"I want to feel love one more time, just one more time," Ino cried, tears continued to stream from her eyes. How broken she looked. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to cry with her, but most of all, and I wanted to show her my love. I didn't want her to leave me. We had love! WE STILL HAVE IT! But, she can't trust it. She can't trust me…

"Before," she began, her hand coming towards my face again. "Before, I run away from it again." Her hand stopped right in front of my face, and flinched back as if my face would burn her hand.

"Sakura," she said. Her voice was so loving and so full of pain at the same time.

"I can't love you," she stated. All the hope for her died. I wanted to fall. I wanted to throw myself off this ledge. I won't live without her. I needed her! She wanted me! She could try again! We love each other more than we ever did, without interruptions! She got up and turned around before walking rigidly away.

I felt left arm shoot up in her direction, my right arm groaning in pain from the new load of weight to support. She can't leave me. I want her! I need her! I am lost without her! I couldn't think of anything but her! I'll… I'll die without her.

"DON"T LEAVE ME!" I cried in pain to her. She stopped in her tracks. Only the sound of rain could be heard, but I knew my words echoed through her racing mind.

"I love you so much I can't stand it! Ino, don't leave me!" I cried out to her, trying to make her come back, to try and make her take another chance. We both loved each other, but she couldn't love again. She just needed to give me one more chance and I'd make everything better! I'll lose my mind if I don't have her in my arms! My heart was pounding hazardously in my chest. Time just seemed to past all around us, leaving us behind, but, but, we were stuck in it on the same time.

Ino turned around. She seemed to turn around too fast for me. Her eyes leaking the last tear down her face. She stared at me with those burdened eyes.

"No, Sakura, don't. I can't love you," she choked. "You know I can't."

And with that she wiped her tears off on her sleeve and left out the door. I felt like the world stopped. Nothing was real. This couldn't be happening. I felt…broke, and nothing could fix me. I didn't care what happened to me now. I wanted to just leave and never be talked to. I wanted…I seriously wanted to fall from this ledge. But, my common sense told me not to, but my heart said to throw myself off this ledge. I bit my lip to hold myself from screaming in loss. It was over. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back. I failed.

I felt myself slowly slide from the ledge. My hands shakily going to the vine, my feet searching for footholds- my body was on co-pilot while my mind was replaying Ino's words. It wasn't happening. Coldness over took my body. The storm that roared behind me wasn't there. Nothing was true in this world anymore, not unless Ino was with me.

Until I felt myself slip from the slick rain, my hands let go and I was sailing through the air. My eyes closed. Was this the end? Would I die with the thought of Ino's sad face? It sounded like a sadistic death, but a very sweet one. My common sense kicked in again, assuring me I wasn't going to die like this. My hands rushed in front of me to cling on a vine again, but we were too far away from the house and moving too fast.

I hit the ground with a small splash of mud.


	9. Sunday, Seventh Day: Take

_I felt myself slowly slide from the ledge. My hands shakily going to the vine, my feet searching for footholds- my body was on co-pilot while my mind was replaying Ino's words. It wasn't happening. Coldness over took my body. The storm that roared behind me wasn't there. Nothing was true in this world anymore, not unless Ino was with me._

_Until I felt myself slip from the slick rain, my hands let go and I was sailing through the air. My eyes closed. Was this the end? Would I die with the thought of Ino's sad face? It sounded like a sadistic death, but a very sweet one. My common sense kicked in again, assuring me I wasn't going to die like this. My hands rushed in front of me to cling on a vine again, but we were too far away from the house and moving too fast._

_I hit the ground with a small splash of mud _

I only felt a soft ache in my body. I opened my eyes, squinting from the rain to only see the vine that I slipped on snapped…It wasn't far off the ground. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to get up, but I had to. I had to get back home. It was quite dark out now. My mom is probably worried. I slowly rose to my feet. I felt like my body and I wasn't a part of each other anymore. My body was moving on its own while I wanted to just lie down and rot away while thinking of what Ino and I use to have. I walked to the front of the house and one window didn't have curtains covering it. I peered inside. I could see Ino, smiling, and everyone singing happy birthday. Naruto was beside her with a lopsided smile, Nana was smiling happily, and I could see the back of some old man's head. I stopped. Her smiles…they were fake, just to cover up the pain. She was good at pretending. She even had Naruto under that false smile. Shikamaru and Choji came into view, holding a large birthday cake. Even Shikamaru had fallen prey to her fake side. Was I the only one that saw through her façade?

I began to stumble towards the gate again. It was open. Ino must've given her last pity to me by making the gates open so I wouldn't have to climb again. I shuffled through it, and it closed right behind me. I continued to walk aimlessly down the street. Cars went by without much care, some splashing at my already soaked feet. I was going to catch a cold, but that was fine with me. The rain continued to pour from the skies, telling me that life goes on even if I didn't want it to.

I heard squeaky brakes go to a halt as a car went by me. It quickly stopped and began to go in reverse. I stopped. Who was taking pity on me now? The black car finally stopped right beside me and rolled down their window.

A familiar woman's voice called out to me, "Sakura! Get in! you're going to catch a cold!"

I slowly made my way to the other side of the car and got in. I didn't really care if I got their seats wet, or who they were, or what they wanted.

Light golden-brown eyes stared at me with annoyance.

"Why the hell were you walking in the rain like that? You're totally soaked! You get sick from the poisonous gas, and now you decide to try and go catch a cold?" Tsunade nagged me. I didn't reply. I didn't care if I caught a cold. Life will give me what it wants to give me now.

Tsunade continued to lecture me until she noticed that I wasn't replying, or where I was supposed to go.

"Hey, Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked in a more serious, affectionate tone. I didn't look at her. She pulled into somewhere and stopped driving so she could stare me down. Her stare was piercing the outer shell of my body and into my weak insides.

"Ino…it's over," I quietly told her. I was detached from any other emotion but pain. Every other emotion was drowned out from that feeling. Nothing could cease it.

Tsunade didn't speak for a long time. She just shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I could tell from her reactions that she wasn't the one for gay people, but I could care less. She asked what was wrong and I told her. I continued to think of Ino….Nothing was real, not unless Ino was there smiling, then it would be real.

"I take it from the way you're acting…there is no way it's going to get better, huh?" She said while crossing her arms and looking out the window. I nodded feebly even though she couldn't see. She sighed in response.

"I am sorry to hear that, Sakura. I really am." She added. I doubted her sympathy, but I won't tell her. That would cause her just talk even more. I didn't reply.

"All I can say is this, if you love them a lot, just hope for the best for them. That's all you can really do," she said in a somber voice. I nodded again. It sounded right but my heart wouldn't take it in. I wanted Ino.

We sat in this uncomfortable silence for what seemed like minutes on end. She soon started up the car again and was about pull out until she got a text message. I lazily turned my head in curiosity.

"Dammit, of course they have to ask me to pick up chips," she muttered before making a sharp left and began to speed down the lane. She continued to mumble vulgar words until we reached a small grocery store. She began to get out until remembering me.

"You," she pointed at me, "have to get out. I need to get you some cold medicine. I know you'll be sick." She stated. I turned away from her and slowly got out the car. We both entered the grocery store. I was lagging behind until Tsunade got impatient and grabbed my hand, dragging me after her. She got ten different types of chips. I was curious what she was doing, but I didn't want to ask. We passed an isle that had cat food. I missed Ino. I wanted to hold her, kiss her.

"Here is your cold medicine. I'll pay for it," She said while putting it in the basket. She began to drag me towards the payout registers until a familiar silver haired man came into view.

"Well, Hello Tsunade." He greeted warmly. Tsunade stopped in her tracks, still holding my wrist. Kakashi didn't notice me.

"You're going to be quite late to the teacher meeting at his rate, Tsunade." He playfully told her. She scoffed.

"They made me go get chips for the damn thing, and I take it they made you get something too?" She asked with annoyance. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, they did in fact. I am supposed to get Coca-Cola." He gestured while showing the two bottles of coke he had in his hands. Tsunade let out an annoyed growl. Kakashi looked over to see me then saw her holding my wrist.

"Oh my," Kakashi stated," I do not think teacher-student relationships are allowed in this school, Miss Tsunade." He told her, and by the sound of his voice he was grinning from ear to ear.

Tsunade scoffed loudly and was lost for words. Kakashi looked at me with a childish stare.

"My, my Sakura, you are quite the womanizer," he complimented me. I looked down at the ground. I wasn't a womanizer…I only loved Ino. I only wanted Ino.

Tsunade noticed my downcast head and sighed. "The kid is going to be sick since she was walking in the rain without an umbrella like an idiot," she released her grip from my wrist and pointed at me with her thumb.

Kakashi examined me, "It looks like the cold has worn her down."

Tsunade shook her head, "She is slowly dying from the broken-heart syndrome." She said in a light playful voice. Kakashi's amusement left.

"Ah I see, though it isn't anything to be too playful about, Tsunade," he replied while warily glancing at her. She shrugged.

He averted his gaze back to me. He intently analyzed me before looking back up to Tsunade and smiling.

"How about I take her home for you? You don't want to be late for the meeting, do you?" He humbly suggested. Tsunade gave him an inquiring stare.

"Yeah, I don't, but where did this sudden generosity come from?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi's smile widened.

"I can't be on time for the meeting, it's very unlike me." He explained with a sarcastic voice. Tsunade scoffed again before gently pushing me towards Kakashi.

"Fine, whatever, you can buy her cold medicine too?" She asked. Kakashi nodded before catching the thrown medicine from Tsunade. The older woman quickly left to the registers. Kakashi began to walk to the back of the store, I followed suit. We continued to walk until we were in the most vacant corner of the store.

"So what happened between you and Ino, if I may ask?" He asked with sympathy. I looked up into the one eye he didn't have covered. His silver hair covered the other one, and an oversized scarf hid his mouth.

I felt more comfortable with him. He knew about us, whether it was fully detailed or not.

"Ino…She got the wrong idea, and now she doesn't even want to see me anymore," I vaguely told him. His single eyebrow rose.

"She saw you with Tsunade and thought you were cheating with her?" He exclaimed in much surprise. My eyes widened and some emotion flooded through me. I felt very embarrassed and violated. I would never cheat on Ino! Let alone with such a mean, much older woman!

"No!" I yelled. Kakashi jumped at the sudden reaction. I gave him an apologetic stare before sighing. Telling him the whole story would take forever.

"I would tell you, Kakashi, but the story is long." I told him while looking at the ground.

"We have time to spare." He assured me while sitting on the ground, in the middle of the store. I eyed him weirdly.

"But you'll be late for the meeting," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"Oh Sakura, you don't know me very well after all these years, do you?" He chuckled while gesturing me to sit down on the floor. I gave him a peculiar stare. He was such an odd man, making me try and sit on the floor in a store to yell my heart out. It was very bizarre, but, for some reason, something compelled me to sit down and begin my story from the beginning. As odd as Kakashi is, he has a weird way of making people feel comfortable.

---

"Wow, and I thought teenager's lives weren't that complicated," he humored to himself while rolling over on the floor. He was lying down on the floor once I got to the end of my story. I looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. He looked back at me with his playful ones before sitting up again.

"Well, I am not quite sure to say, Sakura," he stated while scratching the back of his head.

I shrugged at him before glancing away. I wasn't expecting him to say anything comforting. It was quite a predicament.

"Except," he added with a smile, "to never give up."

I felt the cheesy line hit me. I wanted to smack him around for saying such a cliché saying, but, ironically, it fit my position.

"To never give up on the person you love, because if she loves you, and you still love her, it will happen eventually. Two people in love always find each other in the end." Kakashi cheerfully told me. I watched him begin to chuckle. I didn't understand what was so funny about it, but what he said touched me. It was something I needed to hear.

High school would be over in less than a year, and Ino and I would have years of life to try and get close to each other again. Love would find a way between us. It was only right if it did. Nothing seemed to sound right besides that. I wasn't sure if it was my heart trying to hold onto something to believe in again, or if my mind was telling me it was really true. Either way, I believed it.

"Yes, I can understand that," I uttered to Kakashi. He got up, his smile still intact, before reaching down to help me up.

"Glad I can make you see not all is lost, Sakura." He said cheerfully. We were about to walk towards the registers until he stopped. He glanced at me.

"You did say that you blame most of this partly on the Elders and Staff of the school, right?" He questioned me in a mysterious voice. I nodded, almost scared of what he had in his mind. He told me to hold both of the bottles of cokes as he went to go get something else. I absently held the pop while wondering what he was doing. It was only until thirty seconds later he came back, with a small bottle of whiskey.

"Well, I feel very bad for you Sakura, so, I guess I can give you some revenge by spiking the Cola, hm?" He added with a big smile. My eyes went wide in shock. Kakashi saw my face and began to laugh uncontrollably to where his scarf fell off.

My eyes went even wider.

Kakashi was **_really_** handsome. Kakashi stopped laughing.

"Oops," he uttered before picking up his scarf and wrapping it around his face again.

"You didn't see anything," he added with an amused voice. I stared up at him with big eyes and shook my head furiously.

I saw nothing.

We quickly went to the cash register area and paid for the drinks. The worker eyed the bottle of whiskey suspiciously while looking at me. Kakashi only smiled at the man while I tried to look occupied somewhere else.

Once we were back in Kakashi's car he sighed.

"I don't think spiking the coca-cola would cut out on vengeance, would it, Sakura?" He asked.

"I think that's good enough," I added quickly. He chuckled again.

"I think it isn't," he responded before taking out his cell phone and quickly texting someone and then many other people. He started his car once he was done.

"What was that about?" I questioned him curiously with some suspicion.

"Oh, just a few party-hard friends of mine and a DJ." He told me with a wink. I froze.

"Don't tell me you-," he nodded in humor.

"Oh god, Kakashi, I didn't want you to wreck the Teacher's Meeting!" I exclaimed while staring at the side of his face. He shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted to, it's quite boring," he told me with a sarcastic sad filled voice.

"Can you just drop me off at my house please, then? I'd really hate to see the teachers getting drunk and be any part of this," I asked with some fear. Kakashi nodded with more laughter.

He detoured off the road and did some shortcuts until we were at my house. I smiled towards him, thanking him quickly before going into my house.

Like I expected, my mom was waiting on the couch for me with a worried face.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed in relief, "Where were you? I was so worried!"

I took off my shoes quickly. My mom gasped.

"And you're soaked to the bone!" She told me while walking towards me with motherly affection.

"I am ok, I just…went to Ino's house," I told her while remembering what Ino said.

_I can't love you, Sakura. _

The assurance Kakashi gave me quickly left and was replaced with pain, again. My yearning for Ino returned to my body and my mind, once again, was back being dedicated to Ino.

My mom sighed. "You could've told me to get you, but ok. You should get some sleep. It's nine pm, and the assembly requires you to be there a little early than usual. So good night, Sakura." She quickly informed me before kissing my forehead and going into the kitchen.

I watched her disappear. She didn't even notice my pain. Then a thought struck me. Did I pretend I was happy too? Was I just like Ino, trying to look presentable to my friends and family? I looked down at my hand.

I missed her. I wanted to touch her, feel her, hold her, and kiss her. But I wasn't able to. She told me she couldn't love me, not with what happened last night. It was all my fault for letting it get this far. I should've just said no, I should've told my friends no, I didn't want to do that plan anymore. But, I was too weak, only wanting to please them so I let them push me around.

I slowly dragged myself up stairs. Ino was gone and it was my entire fault.

I took of my clothes and changed into some shorts and a baggy tank-top. Ino couldn't love me anymore, because it was my fault for not stopping the plan. I was the President and I could've stopped it anytime I wanted to, but I was just doing it to please my friends.

I crawled into my warm bed. Ino wasn't going to be around me anymore because I was selfish.

And I fell asleep with such tainted thoughts, yet, I dreamed of the purest thing I ever touched, Ino. She was there in my dreams. I could hold her anytime I wanted. I could kiss her. I could tell her how much I loved her, and she would repeat it back.

But it wasn't the same, not even close. I couldn't exactly feel Ino. I couldn't feel the reality there was whenever our lips met. There was just a hollow feeling of happiness. It wasn't full like when I held Ino and I felt complete.

I know I should be thankful to even have good dreams of her. At least, at the very least, we could meet each other in our dreams, and love each other how we wanted without interruptions. I just only hoped that I would be able to hold her again like I did, and smell her intoxicating smell, because in dreams, you can't smell, taste, or feel.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I told you guys I would update fast if I got good reviews, and I did! I got eight over night! I was like, WOW! Thanks! So I gave you guys a big post. I noticed I could split the single chapter in two, so I did, just to get you guys going. **

****

Though this is probably a chapter you don't want. You guys will have to bare with me, because there is only two roads for this story to end in the next, last chapter.

Sakura can either allow time to go, and only hope for Ino to come-back

OR

She can try to get Ino back again and hope love will win.

Or

Maybe, Sakura can give up.

Reviews are loved!


	10. Monday, Sixth Day of School: Everlong

The night has brought me an almost sleepless night. I found myself drifting slowly into sleep and quickly out of it so I could be barraged by what I've done wrong, and what I should've done for Ino. The night gave me almost a painful unlimited time to think of what I could do to make Ino comeback, or how it'd be like if I followed her request to stop loving her. The memories of our delirious time together made my heart pound faster and my body get hot from the fluttering warmth in my bell, but the time I hurt her was like an unwanted winter quickly assaulting my belly, smothering the warmth. I would feel cold and not in this world, but slowly drifting on a sea of loneliness. It was a yearning feeling to be warm and in love without thinking of the consequences, but that was even before I know I fell in love in the first place.

The night told me the bitter truth and secrets to help get Ino back, but the truth was stronger.

I broke from my trance as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was once again aware where I was at and what I should be doing, but my eyes still continued to stare at my reflection.

_Was I the type to give up? Did Ino really think I'd give up so easily? Was she even in love with me? If she was, how could she throw it all away so quick? Would I be able to do the same?_

_Was I strong enough to do it?_

…

_Was I strong enough to get Ino back? _

--

My eyes were glued to the lone podium on the school's stage. The crude iron chair I was sitting on was uncomfortable. The floor was sticky with soda from last night's dance. I could smell it too. It was coca-cola with liquor mixed in. The scent was faint but enough to make me want to scrunch my nose, Liquor was the top five grossest smells in my mind, yet instead I felt myself shuffle in my seat. I was too focused on the beginning of the school assembly. The students were filtering in the narrow doors and randomly sitting down. They too were oddly quiet and fully focused. Memories started flashing through my mind of the previous week, it was chaotic and fast.

The ceiling lights began to dim, signaling the start of the assembly. The few talking students became silent instantly. The auditorium sounded vacant, except for the occasional creaks of the chairs or shuffling of bodies. I hesitantly glanced around to see everyone's eyes forward, searching for any movement behind the red curtains on the stage. I turned back while licking my lips, what a dead crowd. Sadly, my attempts at humoring myself were in vain. My eyes returned to the stage again. They were heavy from the lack of sleep last night. My mind replayed the dancing students, the encouraging music, and the smell of deodorant. I washed myself longer than I should've this morning.

"Where were you last night?" A worried voice called to me, I lazily peered over to see Tenten. Her facial expression was mixed with worry, annoyance, and relief. If someone else looked at her face, it would look like she was tired. Her eyes were dull from stress, or something similar. It was hard to tell her emotions, but after a few years you learn to decipher her poker face. I gave her a casual shrug. I didn't want to break the silence of the meeting. She quickly took a seat beside me and averted her attention to the stage. I did so as well.

As if on cue, the president shambled across the stage to the podium. A different silence loomed over us. It was filled with anticipation and suspense. What caused this silence? It was the beginning of the year, which meant this assembly is for the newest expectations of every student body enrolled in this prestigious school. Each year there were new rules to back up old ones, or new ones to follow by. It got so tight and strict in this school that no one could show their individuality here.

The president's eyes were frantic and lacquered with hesitation. What was she waiting for? Let's get this thing over. We don't have all day Ino.

"Don't stare so hard Sakura," Tenten joked quietly, "you might make Ino burst into flames."

I didn't retort back to her because the blond began to speak. "Welcome e-everyone," her voice cracked noticeably. She flinched inwardly, somebody coughed in the crowd while a few laughed at her. They were instantly silenced once more when she shuffled her papers, trying to regain her usual calm composure.

"This year we'll be experiencing some dramatic changes, that all of us may not be accustom to," she began slowly with an un-sure voice. What was Ino doing? Surely she knew she was making a fool out of herself, which was beyond peculiar! She was usually full to the brim with confidence and calmness. Yet here she was, stuttering and tripping over her words like a bashful child. Her shimmering blue eyes scanned the room, like she was looking for someone. It was only until she met mine that she inhaled sharply, I continued to stare. She flinched before coughing and looking away. Silence claimed its victory in the assembly for ten seconds.

"Sorry let me continue," her voice was still edgy. Her eyes landed on me again, yet this time she didn't avert her gaze. A new found exuberant gleam shined in her beautiful eyes. Her confidence leaped along with composure. There you are, my thoughts cooed when the usual Ino returned.

"Like I said a little awhile ago, we will experience something new this year." Her voice was musical and fluid, no bumps or nervous cracks. My memories started flooding into my head again, reminding me of this previous week. Reminding me why I was here, and why I've kept an eagle eye on Ino.

I was here to admit defeat in the IR club. I was waiting for Ino to say the ban list and clap in response, like the rest of the depressed smitten kids. We were going to lose the battle, to show Ino I was telling the truth. That I only wanted her and not to win anything, it didn't matter who won or lost. The thing that mattered the most was if I would be able to mend Ino's heart. It was broken and in pain, she even admitted it, and it was caused from me. She was suffering worse than before.

I looked deeper into her eyes. The pain was still there. It was evident to me, but everyone else thought it was only pride and selfishness shining through those blue eyes. To me, it was the burden of her life to be better and make her family proud. She felt the weight of everything unlike Deidara and Naruto. She believed she had full responsibility on keeping the family together. She was the one who carried most of the burden without recognition.

She was a fallen angel. Carrying the world's burden on her back with a tear stained face and a weak smile, and I happened to make that burden heavier by inflicting her with a broken heart disease.

I racked my brain for a better memory as she spoke the introduction that they said every year. I glanced down at my feet and squeezed my eyes shut.

_Changes are made to make one realize that they are maturing, that they are becoming stronger and need to evolve to keep surviving! One could not sink further into their old ways because they will surely drown in it. So this year we will take it to the next step with new rules and regulations! We will succeed! _

I pictured Ino smiling at me. Her eyes were warm, vibrant, and happy. There wasn't a trace of sadness within her.

I stopped thinking.

She was happy with me. Ino didn't think of sadness. Her burden was lifted when she was around me. She was in love too. I felt like jolting up out of my seat but refrained myself from doing so.

She didn't want me around anymore though. The thought almost sent me slumping into my seat. Almost. I quickly shot my gaze back up to her. She was still staring at me with adamant hard eyes. I gave her a curious look.

What was she trying to prove? She was in love with me, and she knew it. She also knew that she felt better around me. So why was she pushing me away? I didn't understand where she was coming from.

"I will now tell you the new rules of this year." Her voice cracked. Her eyes were becoming glossy again. I heard chair squeak and glanced over to see the elders standing up in their seats. Concern wasn't one of their emotions, it was fright.

I returned my sight back to Ino. She cleared her throat, but you could hear the strained tears and pain in her voice as she looked at me. I shot up from my seat, unable to endure this any longer. Ino was in love and she was pushing it aside. I know I hurt her, but didn't she see my tears too? She felt it and I felt it too! Wasn't that enough?

Love wasn't like a fairytale with happy endings. They weren't always happy endings or great beginnings. Love in real life was an entirely different story which Ino could not see. The beginning always started with the problems. The endings were always sad, but it was always the middle that counted the most.

We were still in the middle, and I wasn't going to let our story be cut short. I began maneuvering out of the crowd quickly. People were spitting curses at me as I fumbled and stepped on their feet.

"I-I…I.," Ino stammered. In the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of Ino with tears rolling down her face. A murmur began to emit from the crowd.

"Take her off the stage, now!" I heard an elder hiss to the other.

She was cracking. She needed me! I was the only one that could help her. If I didn't she would end up in a rut she would never be able to pull herself out of! Ino was digging her own grave. I had to stop her.

_Sakura, I can't love you. _

I know she couldn't love me, because she already loved me. She felt weak and hurt, afraid I was using her for some diabolical plan. I was using her for a plan, a plan to help everyone out in the end, but now it was over. I was here to save Ino, not the school body anymore.

She needed the most help out of all of us. She was the one who was in pain, and not the students.

I began to pick up my pace until I was at a jog. Maneuvering and avoiding feet in the narrow space between people's legs and the other chairs, people were yelling at me now, but I could care less. They didn't understand what it was like to watch the one you love try to destroy what made her happy and try to survive afterwards. It was painstakingly heartbreaking. I could feel the tears prickle at the corner of my eyes as I finally dashed out into the aisle.

"_This school has gone through enough. We no longer need a guiding hand. We don't need people who don't belong here to tell us what to do anymore_." Her whisper echoed throughout the auditorium.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Ino furiously rubbing away the tears in her eyes. She lifted the paper in her hand and glanced at it.

The room became quiet again. She cleared her throat again. The elders sighed in relief and were about to sit down until she uttered these last vital few words.

"All the ridiculous rules are released."

Everyone in the crowd shot up in surprise. A word didn't escape their mouths, but instead they hung open in attempt to comprehend what was said.

The elders in the front row began to yell and curse at Ino.

"What?!" Tenten came running from the aisle to stand near me. She put a hand on my back in comfort.

Ino jumped and looked where Tenten was. A spotlight slowly slid over to us. I felt like choking as the whole student body watched me and Tenten.

"What did you say, Ino?" Tenten asked again in a yell. She wanted to hear it loud and clear. What surprised me the most was that she addressed Ino by her first name in public, symbolizing that they were friends. Nobody called Ino by her first name in public for the world to hear, until now.

Ino's eyes were wide before she forced them shut as streams of tears descended her face. I watched in fright as she gave in. She was accepting defeat. She was telling me that I could hurt her and win what I wanted. What I previously wanted until I met the true her.

"ALL THE RIDICULOUS RULES ARE RELEASED!"

With those words screamed into the microphone, the student body jumped in joy and screamed in happiness. You could hear Kiba howl in delight. Cell phones were brought out, ringtones went off, I-pods were playing at their maximum, people were yelling at the top of their lungs, and a few people were releasing their hair from the restricting ponytails and letting their hair free.

All around us people were happy. They were feeling their freedom again. No longer did they have to follow the rules in a depressed state. Now they could run and dress how they wanted, they could say what they desired; it was a free school again.

Tenten yelled in happiness. "Sakura! We did it!"

I soon realized that Ino was no longer on the stage. I didn't waste another second before running after her in daze. I didn't care for the other students. It was Ino who should've been getting the applause. She should've been thanked and congratulated.

As I climbed the stairs up to the stage I could see the teachers in the second row sit up and smile to each other. The elders were in an outrage, shooting up as fast as their old bodies could and yell in betterment. They knew they lost it. They were no longer in control, all because of Ino. She made it clear that this school was through with the elders and they were no longer needed, especially their absurd rules.

I dashed to the backstage as a few students were cheering back there. The light crew decided to put in colored lights and make them dance all around the room. Another plugged in their I-pod into the speaker and played a song that blasted through the speakers. The bass was pounding as I ran quicker to the back exit where I knew Ino fled to.

I had to tell her that we had each other and together we could help each other. We could make each other happy, brighten each other's day, get through tough times, and even take away the burden she was carrying.

I pushed on the doors handle and plunged into the autumn cold air. It overcame me quickly as my school uniform flapped in the strong wind. I closed my eyes as the sun with blinding brightness. I let out a noise in frustration.

I had to get to Ino. Yet, I couldn't see.

I began to run without knowing where I was going. I couldn't let the light bring me down from finding her. I continued to run until my eyes stopped hurting. I blinked them open, spots overcoming my vision in different colors and shapes.

I then noticed a figure taking shape in a bench. Ino, it was her. She was in a small heap on the bench near the white Burch trees. I could see her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I hugged myself in attempt to conserve heat. I slowly made my way towards her, not wanting to startle her and make her run again. As I drew near I could tell she was she was crying, and not shivering from the autumn bitterness.

I was taking my time as I thought of something to say. I couldn't be direct and say that we needed each other. I couldn't do one of those unbelievably long conversations in this skin-nipping cold weather, and I couldn't just use actions for my words. I found myself absolutely unprepared for something like this. The whole time I was running after Ino I did not once consider what to say, and here was the consequence for doing so: Being absolutely speechless in a dire situation.

I was right beside Ino now, breathing heavily in anticipation and partly from running. I still didn't have the slightest idea on what to say. Ino's cries were muffled through her hands but with each sniffle and gasp I felt my concentration crumble. I just wanted to hug her and tell her I was here for her, but I knew it wouldn't cut it for her.

Ino was the girl who needed facts and something to remind her through severe times that she didn't have to worry, but I couldn't supply them right now. I didn't know anything convincing to say. If I told her I loved her and she loved me and that's how it was supposed to be she wouldn't believe a single word from me.

A giant gust of wind blew that caused me, and Ino to shiver violently. I quickly sat down on the other side of Ino until I noticed I was the one taking shelter behind her. I got up and sat on the other side of Ino so I could protect her from the icy breeze.

Ino stopped crying and peeked from her sheltering hands. Her blue eyes were tired, wet, and red around the rims. When she finally realized who was by her she scooted further away.

"Please, Sakura just let me be." She uttered into her hands. Her voice was shaky. I could easily tell she was holding back her cries. I watched her shiver again. I was too far away to be her wind block now. I scooted closer to her. She needed to know that I won't ever hurt her again. I had to tell her that she couldn't hide those feelings just like I couldn't. She needed to know that'd I would help her no matter what the problem was, but she kept denying it while clamping her hands over her ears.

She knew she needed to hear those words and she'd trust me again. She was just too scared of getting hurt again like an abused puppy.

"No." I said in a firm voice. She quickly removed her head from her hands and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I said get away." She restated in a stern tone.

If I continued it this way we'd only get into big fight, and that's the last thing we needed. Yet I didn't know how to respond. How could I react to Ino when she was in a defensive mood? What could I ever do? What was the best move? Nothing came to mind.

But my heart was telling me to do something that I would never do in a moment like this. After being in so many situations, I never thought I'd resort to this childish act.

I gave a weak smile before sticking my tongue out slightly.

"Can't make me," I replied in a playful voice. My mind was telling me that it was a stupid move to make, but my heart was pleased.

Ino's furrowed brows lightened up and she glanced away. "Whatever."

She was forgetting her burden and pain. I knew this because she stopped crying. She had her mind on me now. She was remembering all the good times we had. It was slowly putting her at ease and she didn't want to show me that. She knew if she did that I'd be able to bring her back to light that she was running from.

She was trying to go back to her old ways because that was her only way to cope.

I scooted closer so that we were exactly by her side. What else should I do now?

My heart spoke for me again. "Changes are made to make one realize that they are maturing, that they are becoming stronger and need to evolve to keep surviving. One could not sink further into their old ways because they will surely drown in it. So this year we will take it to the next step with new rules and regulations. We will succeed. "

Ino froze up. She stopped breathing for a second. She realized that I knew exactly what she was thinking. Ino wanted to run away from this unstable emotion within her, believing that it was only going to hurt her in the end.

The speech was right. She couldn't go back to her old ways of hiding her emotions and running away from them unless she wanted to drown in her childish facade.

I was here for her now, to help her through times when it got rough. She knew that.

"You know who made that quote for the school?" She asked me. The wind blew just a little gentler than before. I smiled.

"No, who did?" I replied in a curious voice. She waited a second before replying.

"My dad," she answered. My smile grew a little weaker. That's why it affected her so much. I chosen probably the worst quote to use against her, but it also was powerful enough to make her realize what she was doing to herself, and how childish it was.

This time around I wasn't loss at words. I knew what I should say to her because she was opening up to me. She was giving me my second chance.

"Your dad would want you happy, Ino. Not sad and taking the whole burden." I told her. She froze up again. I doubted no one else told her these words since she hid her feelings away from the world, until a week ago when she defending Stoner. It was the only time she happened to give the world a chance to cure her from herself, and I ended up being the person to help and fall in love with her. It was romantic in a way.

"And," I continued to add, "going against the feelings that make you happy and the people that make you happy only ends up hurting you even more, no matter what the reason is. You should know that." I said as I lightly leaned against her to show that I wasn't mad and was here for her, and forever will be.

"I know," she whispered to me. I smiled.

"Then why are you doing it like right now?" I asked. She remained quiet for the longest time as leaves floated on the strong wind that hit me. I was almost forgetting the coldness as I felt Ino on my shoulder. She was here with me, giving me her time.

"Because it hurts so much, Sakura." She answered before turning her head to me. She leaned back into me. She was unburying the love she had for me within her. She was trying to become a better person and forgetting her old ways. She was trying for me, and that's the most I could ask from her.

"My dad told me he would never hurt me or leave me, and he died. My step-dad said the same and died in a car crash. My brother told me he would never leave but he ended up moving far away to go to an art university. Naruto doesn't know anything, and now…now you're here promising me love and protection." She murmured.

"How could I not be scared of it, Sakura? Please tell me something that will help me believe you won't hurt me. I just can't love with the past reminding me what can happen." She said. "It doesn't matter if I want it or not…I doubt I can take another blow again. It's already too much."

I listened intently to her confession. She was finally telling me why she couldn't love, and this one was the truth. It wasn't actually about trust. It was truly about if she would be able to love, attempting to try again. She was skeptical if my promise would last, believing it would end like the past promises she had. It almost made me hesitate on my answer. I couldn't promise her that I would never die, but I could promise her my love and all its worth.

I watched our breath blend together before being swept away by the wind.

"I can't promise that I will never die, Ino. I would love to say it but I'd be lying." I told her. She nodded into my shoulder and head. I grabbed her hand that was lingering near mine. It was so cold, almost just like snow, but my warm hand would revive it back to its warm state.

"I can promise you all the love and every bit of protection I can give to you. I'll give you my all." I told her as she rubbed my hand with her thumb.

"But what if you fall out of love with me?" She asked me. I almost wanted to laugh at the question. How could a feeling so strong like this end? It was too strong, persistent, and undeniable to die away. It would never die as long as she requited my love, I knew that for sure.

"I won't, but you have to promise me something." I said. She removed her hand from mine and moved her head so she could look me in the eye. Something gleamed within her.

Love, hope, dreams, and inspiration was all in one single twinkle in her eye. I smiled brightly at her. She returned it back.

"This would be the first time someone made me promise them," she told me. I was surprised at this. I suppose my promise would be the first and probably most important one to her.

"Promise me to never look down or think twice about my love, or yours." I told her as I slowly put my forehead on hers. She closed her eyes, allowing the words to sink in and to savor this serene moment.

The wind howled around us, leaves crashed into me, our limbs were aching in the cold, our hair whipping at our sensitive skin, and the sun went behind a cloud. Yet, all was calm and perfect. This is what heaven was called; when everything was going bad you still felt like this moment was the best in the world.

"I promise."

"Then, we'll stay like this forever."


	11. Epilogue: Day after Graduation

**Epilogue**

Sakura stretched in the kitchen of the getaway beach house. She was looking out of the window to the sea. She couldn't believe she was the first one awake…and it was exactly noon. Everybody was still resting up from the long night of celebrating their graduation. She smiled happily as she watched the waves lapped the beach. It was such a serene view. She was almost surprised that her friends and her afforded this one-week getaway. She was also astonished her mom let her go now that she was able to leave whenever she wanted. Sakura chuckled embarrassingly at remembering her mom sobbing like a baby at their graduation, and used up two tissue boxes. Tenten got a good kick out of it as well.

"Oh, you're up." Tenten said while popping into the kitchen where Sakura was.

"Oh! That's a pretty view," she said while putting an arm on Sakura's shoulder and slightly leaning against her with a smile. Tenten was about the same height of Sakura, just a few centimeters off. Each one of those pained Tenten's pride since her pink haired friend always teased her about it.

"Sakura!" Naruto beamed as he jumped between the two. Tenten immediately lost her good mood. Sakura giggled.

"Oh? Naruto got down here before me? Well that's new." Shikamaru yawned as he stood near Tenten. Her lazily propped an elbow on her head and leaned against it for support as he yawned.

"Hey! I'm not your little stand," she retorted to him as she brushed off his arm. The taller one humbly smiled.

"Sorry, I mistook you for a small stool." He replied. Tenten was about to smack him before Temari came between them, a smug smirk on her face.

"What a wild night, right Tenten?" She murmured into the other girl's ear. Tenten blushed and slapped Temari on the head.

"Whatever." She growled.

"Who's cooking this morning? Didn't Naruto say he was going to?" Choji came in with a bag of chips in his hands.

Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it too early for that?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "There is no wrong time for chips for Choji. Right?"

Choji shook his head in agreement. Tenten scoffed.

"Like hell is Naruto going to cook! He will food poison us and end up killing us. I for one don't want to die the day after I graduate from high school." Tenten admitted. Temari chuckled at her smaller counterpart before resting her head against her.

Sakura eyed them with a wicked smile on her face. Tenten caught Sakura's gesture and blushed before turning away in embarrassment.

Kiba soon appeared with a dark haired girl in hand. "Hurry Hinata! We'll be the first-never mind." He groaned.

"I thought we were going to be the first awake!" He whined. Hinata gave a small smile.

"I suppose not, "she added quietly. Naruto turned around with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What? I thought you two weren't dating anymore?" He asked while gesturing to Kiba's arm around Hinata's shoulders. Kiba looked at it and smiled.

"Well we aren't but I guess we're just close friends?" He gave a boyish grin. Hinata blushed.

"You mean only friends?" Sasuke entered the room with a sleepy glare towards Kiba. The brown haired boy stuck his tongue out before going on the other side of Sakura. Sasuke sighed before standing close to Hinata.

Naruto glanced at the two before leaning towards Sakura. "Aren't those two cousins? I know Sasuke is a long distance cousin, and so is Hinata from the school."

Sakura glanced at the two of them before shrugging. "I think it's only from a marriage."

Naruto didn't seem convinced as he stared at the two awkward couple. It was cute…in an odd way, Sakura had to admit.

"But, seriously, who is cooking?" Choji whined loudly, catching everyone's attention in the vast kitchen. Everyone looked around, searching for a person willing to make a big enough breakfast for all of them. Hinata was about to raise her hand until the last person up walked in the kitchen.

"Me and Sakura will," Ino suggested. Choji smiled happily and thanked her before going to the living room. Everyone followed suite, except Hinata who offered help.

"No thanks, we got this." Sakura assured the smaller girl with a warm smile. Hinata nodded and exited the kitchen door. Sasuke was waiting for her outside of the door. Ino and Sakura watched the two as the left.

"Kind of weird," Ino commented while giggling as she searched in the fridge for the groceries they bought yesterday.

"It's cute," Sakura replied as she brought out the pots and pans they packed. Ino laughed more at this and Sakura did too.

"Should pancakes do?" Sakura asked while looking at a large skillet, wondering if they would need to use it.

"Yeah, maybe some eggs and potatoes too." Ino suggested as she brought out the milk and orange juice. Sakura looked at all the pots and pans. Would they have to use them all?

"Ok, if you insist. Breakfast will take a long time with everyone, especially if they want their eggs a certain way. Should we ask them how they want them?" Sakura questioned while bringing different sizes of pots and pans and the skillet over to the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

"Maybe give them a piece of paper cause I doubt we can remember it all," Ino said. Sakura nodded and glanced over at Ino once she sorted out the cooking utensils they'd need to make breakfast.

Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail, still in her pajamas which was one of Sakura's nightshirts and basketball shorts. She smiled and walked over to the smaller girl. She remembered when they first met.

As if on cue, Stoner entered the room meowing curiously. Sakura walked over to the door and picked up the kitten. Well, no longer a kitten anymore, Sakura revised. He grew and was in his 'teenager' days, so said Ino. He was a little tubby from being spoiled so much with treats. Sakura poked his nose in amusement.

"Hello fat-cat," she addressed Stoner who meowed in protest. Ino glanced over to Sakura.

"Hey, be nice." She playfully chided as she walked over to retrieve Stoner from Sakura's grasp. Sakura handed over the cat. Ino stroked Stoner lovingly before putting him down and watching him saunter out of the kitchen.

Ino returned to her gaze as Sakura smiled at the blond and drew closer, pulling her into a warm embrace. She put her nose on Ino's nose.

"Remember when we first met?" She asked Ino. The other giggled in response.

"Like I could forget that," she teased Sakura by gently rubbing her nose against Sakura's and linking her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura began to lean down, Ino started moving up so their lips can meet.

"See! I told you they were just going to fool around instead of making us food!" Temari shouted while pointing an accusing finger through the door. Tenten poked her head in and hid her eyes.

Sakura began to laugh hysterically as Ino buried her face into Sakura's chest in embarrassment.

Sakura could already tell that this was just the beginning of things with Ino, and the new crew.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now Me & You is finished! I thank every one who is reading this that reviewed, or not, on sticking with this story and me! This is by far my most accomplished story, and only chaptered story, that I finished on fanfiction. I'll even promise that this won't be my first/last one either! I have another story half-way done, yes, done, and it's not posted, that will be done here soon in a month or two. So be prepared to see another kick ass story! **

**I don't know what to really say now that I am! I am just happy I've finished a story without giving up (like usual lol) or losing interest! I am also proud that it had so many readers and reviews! I am seriously indebt with you guys! THANK YOU!**

**I might even write little one-shots onto this story to give fanservice, fun stories, angst, or similar things after this. It's most likely I'll put small short stories onto this, just as if Me & You never ended. **

**So thanks once again for reading and reviewing!**

**All the love in the world,**

**Shay.**


End file.
